It Was Just Sex: Version 2
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Kagome and Gaara had an unusual relationship, one where she disappeared without a trace leaving Gaara filled with regret and guilt. What if border patrol did investigate the area after the battle? What if Naraku still had something up his sleeve as well as Kikyo? Kagome will have to tread carefully as she begins to realize this era might be more focused on power rather than love.
1. Chapter 1

Suggestion: It would be best if you read the original first since I have more detail added in like the battle of Naraku and more of a look into Kagome and Gaara's history and budding feelings. I just came up with another twist to how things could have gone. Think about books like Goosebumps where you can read alternative endings and twists to the stories. This one will be different and likely much longer. As I state in chapter 8, I became inspired while writing that chapter to go a different route with this story, one that I have never seen anyone do when it comes to this couple. Hope you enjoy and give this story a chance because from the moment border control decides to investigate the story is completely different.

It Was Just Sex: Version 2

Chapter 1

It was just sex: version 2

What if border patrol did investigate the area after the battle? This is my version of what could have happened instead…

After sitting there broken for so long today she had little choice but to conserve her energy as she held her newborn son safely sleeping after already being fed. No one had come yet, her plan not going the way she hoped it would have and try as she might there is nothing more she can do at this point beyond stay at this tree and take care of her child. The tree is the only thing keeping her upright most likely, taking some pressure off her muscles and bones now that she has technically survived so far after destroying Naraku and the jewel. She won't be alive for very long, already as the day wore on she could see signs of infection and feel a fever coming on and it worried her that she might make her baby ill.

The area smelled almost rancid for a while but thankfully a lot of it has gone away giving a more earthy smell back to the place as it soaked into the ground or maybe she grew accustomed to it. She has yet to take care of the afterbirth. It would be gross to her but she has heard eating the placenta will help and she will do anything at this point if it will help her son. The day came to a close and after sounds of the night crept in she drifted off to sleep with a plan in mind for tomorrow if no one arrives.

Her ears brought her back to waking up early that next morning as her son had been crying for an indefinite amount of time. "Shh," she soothed him and got him right up to her breast so he can begin feeding while also taking some of the pressure out of them caused by the milk. Silently she prayed occasionally hearing the cries of her newborn as he attempted to calm down while feeding. "Mommy is right here little guy," she whispered down to him. It hurt to talk much but for the little bit of time that he is awake she didn't mind the sacrifice since he would get to hear his mother's voice. Thinking of a song she began humming to Brahms Lullaby, it was the least she could do to fill the silence as her strength slipped away further from her. Eventually he fell asleep and all she could do is watch the sand or leaves occasionally swirl around in the wind and carefully listen to the sounds around her.

She began to doze off a little as it grew warmer but she woke to thinking she heard voices; she could have sworn she did. Listening to the sounds around her she closed her tired eyes and heard more creaking in the branches than she thought normal. Maybe it was idiotic but she called out, her voice littered with fatigue as she opened her mouth and eyes, "Is someone there?"

Again she thought she heard something but this time from up in the trees where the limbs creaked. When nothing but silence came to her for a while she wasn't quite sure what to think but she is certain that she heard people. It could be they held no interest in sticking around. Noises from the branches came back and she closed her eyes to listen more closely. When the sound of a few people landing in front of her greeted them she opened her eyes back up feeling relieved at seeing the sand symbol on them. They were looking at each other as if trying to figure out what to do when a couple of them out of the four crouched down.

"Can you walk," one questioned, a man with cheek length black hair and black eyes.

Giving a tired shake of her head she just looked down at her son for what she figured would be the last time, a few tears gathering in her eyes. She had arranged the cloths to cover his head and eyes so he can sleep more soundly without the light shining on his eyes so at this point they have no idea that she is holding the son of their leader. "The only thing keeping me up is this tree, I can't be moved it would serve to kill me faster." She likely looked like a mess but in this stage of her life she really couldn't care; only her son's care could make her put forth any effort. "Please take my son," she looked up at them briefly as they grew uneasy, "take him to Lord Gaara, he will understand once he sees him and know what to do."

"Ma'am," another one with a turban on and kind eyes spoke from her left, "we will send for medics, you two don't need to separate."

"Don't waste the time," she found it harder to talk as this moment has finally come, "my son needs care, he is premature and I can do little for him now. My life is fading away as it is. Just please do me this favor and get him to safety, to Lord Gaara," her eyes looked up to beg them silently.

Tears were already streaming down her cheeks and a few of them thought she looked somewhat familiar from the village. They couldn't just leave one of their own to die out here alone when they could possibly get them help since the battle that took place is over. Quietly she held her son out for them to take on shaking arms, the pain almost too much to bear as the hot trail of tears continued. She is clearly worn out and they could see the pain in her eyes. "Korobi," the one on the right said as his comrade gently took hold of the small bundle and looked back at the dying mother, it had given her a lot of pain just to hold her son out like that as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, "get him to Lord Gaara as she requested, I will stay here with her."

"We will too," the other two requested as they were all standing now.

"No," Kagome said already knowing just how far from Suna they are and the dangers out there. "Just protect him please, I just want to know he will be safe and live," she pleaded, not wanting her son to be without extra protection.

Korobi held the child easily with one arm and lifted some of the fabric from his face while his comrades looked on, the two in the background stepping forward to get a good look at him. Their shocked faces brought the gravity of the situation on to them. No one had known that their Lord Gaara had been seeing anyone in any manner but they could think of no one else he would get his looks from. "We will take him," Korobi answered down to her watching her relax.

"I'm going to stay though," the one standing now on her right said.

"Yaoki," his friend looked in concern but gave an understanding nod.

She looked ready to protest but Yaoki shook his head down at her. "He will be safe with them but I am staying with you," he could not be swayed before but now he definitely isn't going to leave her. She has some sort of relationship to his leader so he will hold to his honor and stay put in case she needs protection or even just company until others arrive back. Taking out a small scroll he scribbled down on it, placing a seal on it so only his Lord can reveal the contents of it to give him a heads up on the situation, he then made the signs necessary and sent it right to him. "As soon as he reads that he will know about the situation and be ready for us. Get going, I'm going to remain behind with her."

"Wait," Kagome felt her maternal instincts kick back in as she noticed how easily they communicated with the Kazekage. "Can you do me one last favor?"

"Of course," the girl of the group stepped forward with her dark hair.

"Can you send a letter in return so I know he arrived safely?" It was a simple request that will put her heart at ease with the additional knowledge.

"We will ensure you are notified," she looked down seeing the woman grow more tired. 'We have to get help to her as soon as possible,' she already knew and at this second she is certain their Lord is reading whatever content was in that letter and getting everything set for their arrival.

"Thank you," her voice relaxed and her eyes became glued to the bundle holding her son. "He will need to see a doctor immediately, I'm not sure how I was able to keep him this well but whatever luck that found us isn't likely to last. He is my miracle child," she affectionately called him and soon after with the promise to send back help she watched them depart, determined to hold on until she gets word that he is safe.

Yaoki looked around the area seeing the scattered arrows from the broken quiver and the discarded bow. They were nothing special, not something like what Suna would use in a close range fight but they do have their own plain bow and arrows. "I don't often see someone that relies on their archery skills," he settled down at another tree slightly off to the side from her line of vision as she watched the dots on the horizon disappear into the desert.

Her silence greeted him for a little bit as she appeared to have been thinking or coming to terms with her son now being out of sight. "I'm a priestess, it was how I could fuse my powers to the best of my ability," she could still make out the ash on the sand up ahead, the last of Naraku's remains.

'A priestess,' he thought about the term and was surprised to be meeting one. He felt curious about this relationship she had with his Lord but he wasn't about to pry into his business and she has remained hushed on the issue. 'Lord Gaara has never been seen on a date with a woman or looking like he is seeing anyone so how could this have even come about, I'm certain I have seen her around Kankuro a few times.' He kept trying to think of where else he has seen her but he is sure the only reason he noticed her is because he has seen her by their Lord's brother a couple times just casually conversing on the street. 'Even if her and Lord Gaara parted on rough terms or whatever it may be I'm sure he will send help out to get her. No honorable man would just simply let the mother die without trying to save her first. Lord Gaara will definitely send for help,' he sat there occasionally glancing at her as she looked to be fighting to stay awake. Hearing the sudden 'pop' of a message they both looked at it and he grabbed it before it could fall to the Earth.

Gaara was in the middle of discussing some papers with a few members of the council when his border patrol unit sent him a message sooner than he anticipated. It was only an hour or so after mid-day but he figured they must have something urgent to report on. Opening it right up as they paused on the current topic he looked over the update.

"Lord Gaara,

A battle was seen in the distance along the border section we are patrolling. It has since then dissolved and we found two survivors. After checking out the perimeter we approached a woman holding a newborn asking it be taken straight to you. Her condition isn't stable enough for her to be moved so I am remaining with her while the others bring the infant to you.

Description:

Mother is female with black hair, blue eyes, and a light tan.

Infant is a male with red hair, eyes unknown but has black rings around them and pale skin. Child is premature and to be delivered directly to you.

Yaoki"

His heart was beating fast his mind already supplying the name of the woman described, "Kagome," his stunned features had the council members curious about the letter in his hold, "she has been found," he couldn't believe it as his eyes kept scanning the contents of the letter until it hit home… she gave birth to a child bearing a resemblance to him. The word 'father' struck him, it was a foreign concept to think of him being one but she hasn't been gone long enough to have been full term and the description was like they were describing him as a baby. "We will have to continue this later I have an emergency to take care of," at least it is an emergency to him. He headed right out the door and straight to his home where he quickly changed and then went straight to the hospital telling them to prepare for the arrival of a premature newborn first and grabbing a couple medics to come with him along with the rest of the team he formed. Scribbling out a letter in reply to Yaoki he quickly sent it on its way.

"Yaoki,

I have the hospital notified of the infant. I'm heading with a team to meet up with the rest of border patrol unit. Once I see to it that he is in the care of the hospital we will be coming straight to you.

Lord Gaara"

"Hey I have good news," he said to her after reading the letter. She looked puzzled likely because she didn't think her son would reach Suna that fast but he hasn't yet. "Lord Gaara already has everything set and is heading to meet up with Korobi. Once the child is in good hands at the hospital he is coming with a unit to get you," he smiled over at her but she didn't appear to share his feelings.

Her life has been slipping away, she can feel it. Hearing that Gaara is aware of the child coming straight to him was enough to quell the majority of her anxiety. Once he realizes it is his son she knows he will do everything in his power for the child. "You don't need to remain with me; his reply was enough for me to feel at ease. I lived these last month's only surviving for the sole purpose of that child and taking down the enemy and my duty to that stupid jewel. I didn't think the final battle would have happened so soon. I kept to your patrol routes so when I did give birth the child would make it into the hands of Suna shinobi and then to Lord Gaara, I never intended to go with or even survive."

"But," he couldn't believe he is hearing this, "what about raising your son, what about Lord Gaara?"

She looked a bit heavy in heart at his questions. "He will be in safe hands with Lord Gaara, I just want to finally rest. I already know I'm dying and I'm happy but I have been looking forward to death for a long time, before I even left. Please don't waste time on me, you will be sitting with nothing but a corpse and he doesn't need to waste time coming to get me. This is the best end I can think of," her lips held a small smile.

Yaoki wasn't sure how to even respond at first. She defeated her enemy and something about a jewel, gave birth out here and is fine with dying. Why wouldn't she want help, doesn't she think the child would want their mother around and what of Lord Gaara? That child must be his even if neither has said a thing. "I know Lord Gaara, he rarely fails at anything and he will see to it that you live to see your son again and be around to raise him. I'm staying right here," he looked off into the trees keeping alert as her breathing grew more strained. She stopped fighting to stay awake; it showed her faith in the Kazekage to take care of the infant.

When her tired voice reached his ears several minutes later he was surprised since he thought she might have slipped off to the land of dreams. "Has Lord Gaara and Kankuro been doing fine," she hesitantly asked, it was like she is suddenly shy to ask anything or more like shy to ask about them specifically.

He reflected on what he has seen of them in these last months. "As far as I know they are doing alright. Before I came out on patrol they were often spotted training in taijutsu and sparring with each other in the evening. I don't think Kankuro was really appreciative that Lord Gaara had decided to make him his partner but that had been something neither usually used. If it is something he thought they should focus on then I'm sure he is right." Being one of the first people that he bonded with in the village he always likes to think about how far he has come, how much everyone respects him. "Lord Gaara is already so strong; I can't believe there are others out there that he considers stronger than him. Watching him fight is always a sight to see in my eyes, he just has this almost wow effect." Drifting off into thought for a couple minutes he was about to continue on when he realized she wasn't conscious anymore.

Time carried on and after a while he realized he could no longer hear her breathing as it grew quiet, the time where the animals during the day returned home to sleep and the nocturnal ones are yet to come out. Getting up to check on her he felt nervous. Lowering an ear to her mouth he could still pick up on her breaths then listened to her heart the best he could but wasn't entirely sure if it had grown weak or not. It has already been hours and he was growing worried that his Lord won't make it in time. Later as night fell a letter appeared but the sound didn't rouse her and he figured he should ask what to do, try to wake her or let her sleep.

"Yaoki,

The child is in the Suna Hospital now, we are on our way. What are her injuries?

Lord Gaara"

It was getting dark out now and he tried to discern how to describe them. She was just a bloody mess, it was surprising enough to have seen her still hanging on this long but he is no medic. Taking a closer look at her and the blood soaked Earth he began jotting down what he could find.

"Lord Gaara,

She has grown pale and sweaty with a fever, a few of her wounds look infected and it hurt her to lift her arms earlier. She also commented the tree is likely the only reason she is upright. I don't see anything noticeably broken but she is quite bloody, I also found a head wound. It has been hours since she was awake and I can see it hurt her to breathe or talk. There was a battle with her enemy that she defeated and mention of a duty to a jewel she completed but I see no trace of one around the area. I learned she is a priestess and relied on archery in battle. Do I have any instructions?

Yaoki"

Gaara had sent his sand out in the direction his unit should be in as they ran across the desert sand. Until he had an accurate location he won't be using his sand to travel, he found it easier to run than to have such a large platform to maintain and control. "I found them," he stopped, turning in a slightly different direction. Forming the platform they immediately got on board, using their chakra to stay on it as he flew them off at a faster speed than they can run for a lengthy period of time. They were far out of sight of the village when they descended only yards from them. Kaobi went directly up to Gaara handing the child over to him.

He was covered up, only his mouth and nose visible but he appeared to be stirring a little. This could be his son, he is sure of it. Almost nervously he moved the cloth slightly out of the way to reveal the startling resemblance they hold to him. No one moved or said anything although the border patrol unit was studying him. 'His head is smaller than the palm of my hand,' he couldn't get over just how tiny he is. "He is premature," his eyes looked over at the medics almost questioning if what he said is right.

"She had mentioned that, it was why she wanted him to be sent to you for help right away instead of waiting," one of them mentioned. "She requested to know when he makes it to Suna or you safely since Yaoki refused to leave her there alone."

"I will send word," he began to turn around and lift the sand up to head back but caught the nervous glances on their faces. "What is it," he asked, figuring they either seen the resemblance or it was something else.

They all grew nervous as they had a lot on their minds but Korobi took up the spot of voicing at least one of them since their Lord has viewed him as a friend since that joint mission with Konoha. "Lord Gaara, she wasn't in good shape, it did look like an intense battle when we spotted it and she looked to have lost a lot of blood. She didn't feel like she was going to live much longer," his words froze him to the spot, a chill racing up his spine.

Turning away from the direction border control came from he felt the situation weighing him down. He closed his eyes in thought and was about to ask the medics to check on his son's health when his cry came to his ears and he looked down at the protesting child. It isn't like he has much experience with babies to go off of and wasn't quite sure what to do so he held him to his chest patting his back hoping it might calm the baby down.

"He is likely hungry Lord Gaara," one of the medics stepped forward first before the other joined. "They don't stop crying until they are fed and premature infants are even more fragile than an infant born at full term."

The information and the cries helped to make up his torn mind and what felt like his heart. Going with his original plan he formed the sand and they understood it had been a hard decision. "I want one of you with me from the border patrol to help me get to her quickly," he ordered out and started flying them straight to the hospital at the highest speed. The ones with him could see he had grown tense. Sand came up at the front of the platform to make a shield around his son to protect him from the wind. Gaara just didn't feel like he could go fast enough as minutes passed them by.

He kept up the pace even as they reached the village, not slowing down until they were almost to the hospital and descending to the ground. With a signal they all jumped off as he dissolved it. The sand rushing back into his gourd while he rushed into the hospital having staff right there to take the infant from his hold even though he didn't want to part. "I will be back, the mother is still out there," he watched the doctor nod and swiftly walk away with their staff. Face showing how troubled he felt he turned around with Kaobi deciding to join him on the trip back. "Let's go," he ordered out, sand forming again once they were out of the hospital.

After they had left the village he remembered she had requested word about him reaching his care. Taking out a letter a medic spoke up quickly, "Lord Gaara could you have Yaoki tell us what her injuries are, their might be something he could do for her while they wait?"

"Yes, I will include that," he began scribbling it down and got a response back a few minutes later, reading it over and handing it over for them to read themselves as dread built up inside him.

"We will write a reply," one of the medics quickly scribbled down some brief instructions before handing it over to the Kazekage so he may send it.

"Yaoki,

You need to wake her up and keep her awake in case she has a brain injury. If she still has any wounds that are bleeding you need to put pressure on them to help clot them up and prevent further blood loss. Her lungs could be punctured by a broken rib so it is best she doesn't talk and remains calm."

'Keep her awake,' he went back over to her and could feel the temperature drop begin to affect him. Taking off his vest and shirt he knew she would probably only get worse with how little she had on. He carefully maneuvered his vest on to her and then laying his shirt on her like a blanket but it only reached down to her calves. "Hey you need to wake up," he patted her cheek and realized he didn't get her name yet. "Miss, you need to wake up," he began repeating the lines a few times until she was finally roused back awake. "Come on, the medics said you need to remain awake, they are already on their way back."

"Where is he," her eyes searched around and he wasn't sure who she was talking about.

"Your son is at the Suna Hospital and Lord Gaara is on his way here with help. The trip will take him far less time than it would others so you just need to hang in there," he tried to get her focused.

Her vision was spinning a little and her head kept dropping as she would start to nod off until he woke her back up again. "He is safe, I'm done here. Just go," she softly ordered him and managed to peer up at the dark sky as the cold began to seep into her bones.

"You can't just give up now! Your son needs a mother in his life and I may not know for sure but there must have been something between you and Lord Gaara since he looks just like him! How is Lord Gaara going to feel if you just gave up the battle when I'm sure he is racing here to get to you in time?!" His raised voice had startled her and she looked at him with an almost clear vision until it began to swim again and she felt sick to her stomach as the dizziness hit her.

She took a few deep breaths that pained her. He most likely thought she was either thinking on his words or ignoring him when instead she focused on trying to not be sick. Keeping her eyes closed and trying to adjust her legs the pain of moving stopped her. "I am nothing; we were never a couple if that is what you are thinking. That child is my gift to him because I can see he was lonely but it's also his right to have him. I told him farewell in a note I left months ago," she had to pause and ground her teeth as she hissed in pain. "The pregnancy was unexpected. I tried to find a place to wait it out so I could give birth to him safely and seek out shinobi of the sand. I thought if I could just do that much so they can be happy together I could die in peace but before we could do that Naraku showed up. He eventually caught on after crossing paths with us a few times and where as we had been chasing him, it turned to him chasing us. I think the other two are still alive, retreated in battle. All I know is it was me verse him and his goons at the end. You could be in danger staying here, just leave."

'How could she think someone would just leave her in this condition? Doesn't she think that Lord Gaara cares about her at all,' he remained baffled. "I'm not leaving and I don't see what danger there is. You said that you 'took down the enemy' earlier."

"Yes, Naraku is dead," she opened her eyes and softly confessed, "I don't have all of my soul. The person that had it before me was brought back from the dead using part of it. My once best friend loves her and I'm dying. Naraku struck her in battle and I defended them. I'm not sure when they left but right before Naraku slammed me into this tree I realized I was alone. She will likely kill me for destroying the jewel or send him to come get it… either way they will want the one thing left that will be of use to them, my soul. You have already done me enough favors but I'm in no shape to protect you. Just get out of here, please," she quietly begged him.

"What is your name," he was about to prepare a letter to his Lord so he is updated on the situation. Should anything occur before they arrive then they will have a possible clue.

"Kagome Higurashi," she turned her eyes to the woods.

"I'm not leaving you Kagome, we don't leave one of our own alone to face death," he wasn't about to be the coward of the past, he will prove it to himself and his Lord that he is not the coward he had once met way back then.

She looked at him trying to figure out how he came to the line of thinking that she is one of theirs. "One of your own… I'm not."

"I recognize you; I know I have seen you talking with Kankuro a few times. I've never seen someone in Suna that looks like you besides you so that is why I am sure," he surprised her.

"I was only a temporary resident," she mumbled out.

He was knelt down gripping the fabric of his legs as he noticed she gave a small shiver. "It makes no difference to me, you are still one of us and there is no use telling Lord Gaara not to come, it would only upset him to have someone even try to convince him to do so."

"If he were in trouble like this," she paused him in his thoughts as she went silent for a bit and he was itching to know what the rest of her sentence is. She took a deeper breath, her eyes gaining that far off look. "I would be stubborn and go to his aid regardless. Gaara," the informal use of his name slipped, "is a good person, a good leader. People look happy to see him but sometimes he looks sad, troubled by something. If I could have lived in Suna without this duty or needing to leave things could have been different… I hate seeing that look on anyone's face. He deserves to be happy. I bet his smile," she paused and took another painful breath, "I bet if I had seen it, it would have been beautiful."

Eyes softening he could see she cares about their leader. "Kagome," he softly sighed and looked up at the stars. She had closed her eyes when he placed them back on her. Before he could even get after her about not falling asleep she went into a hacking fit, blood spurting out of her mouth as she couldn't raise a hand to cover it. "Shh don't talk anymore; I almost forgot you are not supposed to. A medic with Lord Gaara thinks you might have a punctured lung."

"Don't worry so much," she instructed, "my problems are my own. You are the first to know any of this." She didn't know he had at least figured that much out. "My family and friends, just about everything I knew and loved is all in the past, Naraku is finally dead, and the jewel gone. I'm glad I could at least save the people here from the destruction they would have brought… given Gaara the only gift I could offer. I'm sure our son will be the one to make him smile; I wonder what kind father he will be. Maybe secretly funny, a worry wart, or the type to parade his child around, I'm not really sure," she began talking slowly taking more breaths. "To think my life would end up among strange ninja… to come from that well and chase him down… and finally find our end here."

"Kagome you're not making much sense," his eyebrows furrowed.

"The well at the northern end of your country… it blew up after we arrived…" she trailed off looking sleepy.

"What happened after this well blew up," he was trying to figure this out as he began jotting everything down on paper in a sloppy order. "How does a well tie into all of this?"

"Time travel…" her voice becoming so quiet that he needed to lean in to hear it all, "I'm weak… and human so-," she took a few more breaths as tears welled up in her eyes, "they left me in sight of the village… and tracked Naraku down without me so I wouldn't slow them down." It still made little sense to him but he felt mad she was basically abandoned. "I brought others so much pain… I'm a half rate, untrained priestess, a shadow of who I thought I was and certainly no Kikyo…" the tears began to trickle down from her eyes. "I've been such a burden… it isn't in me to burden Gaara or our son. I just want to be buried here where I finally did something right and finally got my end."

The pen dropped before he fisted his hands feeling angry, "How could you say that," his voice was stressed; her eyes were unfocused as she turned them towards him. "You fought and won; you went through these months pregnant, kept your son alive, faced your enemy and duty and won. Why don't you see your worth?! Lord Gaara wouldn't see you as a burden; I don't see you as a burden!"

"This isn't a fairy tale… this isn't happily ever after. Happily ever after would have come a long time ago if it was. I fell in love with my best friend, used to be someone that made him happy but now I'm just a pain, a burden. Something happened I must have done something wrong…" she looked like she held some kind of guilt for whatever she thinks she must have done.

"Did you always think this way, feel like a burden or did someone make you believe it?!" His sharp voice woke her up more, eyes focusing a little more on him. "They abandoned their comrade, their ally. They were the ones to flee and leave you behind like cowards instead of staying around to fight! You suffered facing your mutual enemy alone and pregnant. Defeated him even so how could any of this be considered weak?! Just hang in there, if not for yourself then do it for Lord Gaara, for your son! He is racing here to save you from death, don't just give in and become a rotting corpse when he sees you as worth the time," he took a ragged breath and tried to calm down. "Maybe he pushed himself so hard in training because he misses you, did you ever think of that? I can't begin to understand all of his motives but he was relentless and I thought it admirable, still do but now I wonder if it was to cover up that he was hurting." He caught her stunned eyes, she couldn't voice anything further. With just the clear sky and moon to help him he finished his collection of information, piecing it together the best he could then sent it to his Lord. "Don't talk any further but you need to stay awake. Don't let me or the others fail in saving someone we feel is worth the effort," he could see he got her there. She doesn't want to burden him with failure but also doesn't want to burden them with her life. He started a war of conflict in her; he could barely see it in her flickering gaze so to fill the time he decided to tell her about the first mission he went on with Lord Gaara before he became the Kazekage. She listened; he could see she was enjoying hearing about it even though it also showed her why he might still be lonely.

As the night continued he grew worried as she struggled to stay awake. He did his best to help but the pull was getting too strong for her to fight off. 'Please Lord Gaara, get here soon,' he looked off towards the direction of the sand hoping to see dark figures in the distance but he might not be able to make them out.

Korobi noticed the tree line from above and the dark marks in the ground. "Right through there Lord Gaara," he pointed down there, "you should be able to make out the path when we get a little closer."

They descended and Gaara was sprinting, "I see it," he went running into the trees following the charred path and smelling a foul stench in the air. Yaoki looked up, just a little on guard until he recognized them. Gaara dropped on to his knees next to her, "Kagome," she didn't respond, "Kagome wake up… please," he brushed some hair from her face feeling her feverish skin in the process.

"She couldn't stay awake any longer, we both tried to keep her up but it could have been just minutes ago that she stopped responding," he watched his Lord keep trying to get her awake as the medics settled down next to her and began checking her over.

"Fractures, several of them and a punctured lung just as I thought," one gave their findings, glowing green hands showed up in the dark as they began healing the ribs and the lung.

The torn up face of Lord Gaara was enough for Yaoki to know that something was there between them even if neither knew. 'He cares about her and she cares about him,' he knew his Lord would find it in that jumble of information he scribbled down. With it being so dark he might not have read it yet once he glanced at the contents.

"Someone should start a fire so we can warm her up. It needs to be near her, she can't be moved," a medic said. Yaoki moved around with a comrade, one gathering stones the other sticks. A fire was roaring and Gaara moved from her so he wouldn't be in the way. A longing look was in his eyes and no one could say anything that might help at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

It Was Just Sex: Version 2

Chapter 2

He sat by the fire down towards her feet and pulled out the final scroll. "If you have difficulty making sense of it I can give it to you verbally."

"It doesn't make sense," he quietly said trying not to offend him.

"I know, it didn't make much sense when she was saying it, her thoughts were scattered and she could hardly speak." He sat down next to him trying to order his thoughts and silently asked for the scroll back. "She mentioned her family and friends, most of what she holds dear is in the past. She said 'time travel' at one point when I questioned what she was talking about a well for. It apparently blew up after they arrived, whatever that means, and they were chasing a mutual enemy by the name of Naraku. These so called comrades left her within eyesight of the village, essentially abandoning her due to her being 'weak and human,' and that was how she came to Suna. After she left the village they realized she is pregnant, had found Naraku I guess but when she tried to find a place to wait out the pregnancy so she can safely give birth and then get the child to Suna before leaving again, I guess the enemy had noticed she was with child and chased them instead. The final battle was here, he hurt this Kikyo person and she defended her and some guy from attacks by Naraku and his goons. Right before she was hit into this tree she realized they deserted her. I don't know how but she defeated the enemy, destroyed a jewel, and then gave birth I'm guessing." From the frown on his face he could figure that his Lord isn't happy about what has taken place. "It took me making her feel guilty like she owes me just to get her to try and stay awake. She wouldn't stop talking for a while even though it hurt, she wanted to die and not burden you. Whoever this guy was that had also been a part of this, he had once been her best friend. She had fallen in love with him but whereas he used to be happy to see her he no longer was and is instead in love with her previous life, this Kikyo. Kagome wanted me to leave because she knows they will be mad at her for destroying the jewel and will want to take the rest of her soul for Kikyo to have. I'm not sure about you but this is the first time I met someone that was looking forward to death and couldn't see their worth to any extent. A lot is weighing her down," he felt sad about it but now his Lord knows and can figure out what to do with the information.

"I wish we hadn't kept our distance," he stared into the fire. "I got so used to her being there that I half ignored she would be leaving. Had I known she was in trouble I never would have let her leave, I would have helped her in any way possible." His eyes dimmed and he closed them for a few seconds before just barely revealing the troubled aqua behind his black lids. "Not until it really sunk in after she left did I realize that I never wanted her to leave. I talk about bonds with people but I turned my back on growing one with her. I have no right to talk about bonds when I was knowingly doing such a foolish thing."

"Lord Gaara people make mistakes it's all a part of being alive. She likely blames herself for more than she really should but I know she cares about you. She talked about you fondly and said her 'miracle child' is her gift to you so he can make you smile, something she regrets not trying to do. All she cared about was giving birth to him, getting him to you so you can be happy together, and dying after taking down Naraku. Maybe the two of you could have another chance at growing a bond," they both looked over at her as the night continued. While the minutes ticked by he relayed any information he remembered to be of help since she seemed to think her life was going to be claimed by the other two if she survives this.

This whole day turned exhausting but then again it is the early twilight hours of the new day. Gaara had listened carefully to everything relayed to him, drawing conclusions and making educated guesses where he couldn't. It stuck out in his mind that Kagome cared about him enough to think about him, to think about his happiness and want him to smile instead of be alone. She has a caring personality, it was one thing that never diminished in her and he hopes it never does. "She often played with the orphans at the village if she wasn't working. She worked often so it was usually a time or two a week, sometimes bringing them a treat or teaching them something. Her apartment was always sparse to begin with and ended in the same manner. Honestly I was curious to what she would suddenly be leaving so urgently for but never pried. I should have but that doesn't change the fact I didn't."

"Kagome will hopefully someday shed these negative views she has on herself. People are not born that way so I can only guess the ones who put them in her mind are the ones that she was around the most," he could see his Lord give a nod in agreement.

"It never really occurred to me just how mysterious she has been the entire time I have known her and even now I still feel like I have more questions than answers. I'm not even sure where to begin. Suddenly I'm a father and now the mother…" he took a glance over at her feeling in a down mood.

"If given another chance would you take it," Yaoki was curious since he still wasn't sure how they were such strangers and yet now have a child as they have both now admitted to him being the father even if it was obvious from the start.

"Yes, a chance to make things right at least if not something more," he heard a light groan in her direction and quickly turned around.

"Lord Gaara she is coming to," he could hear a medic say.

Going back to her side he felt the urge to hug her but hesitated since they mentioned she has fractures and doubted they would be done already with healing her. "Kagome open your eyes," he could see she is taking bigger breaths. "Open your eyes for me," he could see she is trying. "Do you know who this is," he really hoped to hear his name from her lips, to know she hasn't forgotten the sound of his voice.

The drowsy look continued, her eyes would lift but she couldn't keep them open it was like they were held down with weights. She muttered something but it was all slurred beyond recognition. Eyes roving around behind eyelids she fluttered her eyes again as her head couldn't stay up. Holding a hand to her head he steadied it for her seeing her give a soft sigh. Using the other one he brushed stray locks of hair from her face, scraping his nails across her head while she took comfort in his actions. He was left waiting patiently for her to do something more, give him some sort of sign.

"She will be ready to move soon. The worst has been fixed or partially healed; we will need to get her straight to the hospital." It was good news to his ears but she still wasn't responding much more.

"Thank you," he aimed it towards them but was looking at her. "Kagome try again, please try to wake up," he asked her again.

Kagome tried, he kept getting glimpses of her pretty blue eyes. Her voice was quiet but she finally said it, "Gaara," and he felt his heart pick up, "leave," then it plummeted. Her breathing was deeper and she tried to adjust when the pain hit her again. "I'm alive or this hell," she mumbled and Gaara felt any confidence he had plummet right with it. Her eyebrows scrunched and she finally opened them, "then again they're the same," she sighed and whispered, "sleep, just sleep… forever…"

"No Kagome, you need to stay awake… please do this," he got her eyes open and this time they searched for him. "We are moving you to Suna soon; try to stay awake as we get you to the hospital."

"Gaara just let me pass, don't take away what I looked forward to for so long," she could see the medics working on her, mildly surprised to see their hands glowing. "You should be with our son, focusing on the future not saving someone who has a foot in the grave."

"No let me do something right, you need to be there be right there as our son grows up. I know the pain of having your mother die shortly after birth, I don't want that for him and I don't want you to die. We could find happiness in raising him together." His eyes and tone beseeched her to listen to him. She wasn't saying anything and his face was close enough at this point that she couldn't look elsewhere.

"Don't do this," she nearly whined.

He wasn't going to let up on this. "I will do anything necessary for your care. I don't like making mistakes and I don't like making mistakes twice even more. Kagome you have a permanent home in Suna now where I _will_ keep you safe from those that mean you harm."

She looked mad and it woke her up better. "This is my life not yours," she challenged him right in front of the others.

He took up the challenge without pause. "And you are the mother of my child and now in my care. Do you really expect me to tell him someday that I _let_ you die?" She winced and just began to realize he is the reason her head is even upright steadily. "Did you ever think I might miss you or have regrets," he managed to surprise her further. "In Suna I can keep you safe and you can focus on being a mom and finding happiness."

"I was happy dying," she gained a strained look from him as she remained stubborn.

"It has been months Kagome, let's not start it arguing. Let me care for you, I want a second chance at getting to know you," he was serious about everything and this is another yet another instance.

Quietly she thought and deep inside she knew Kikyo is still out there with him… "I'm not about to endanger others Gaara, it is best we part ways."

He was disappointed but not defeated. "Do you really think I would accept that? I said I will protect you not let you walk away, not again. If you won't let me protect you because I care for you and our son then I will do it as the Kazekage, no one is going to harm you again," Kagome felt the gravity of his feelings but did little to react to them.

"Gaara you don't know what you are up against. I'm sorry but this is for the best, just go," she closed her eyes but couldn't stop enjoying his touch.

He had tried it nicely, tried to coax her and now he will do it the other way. Sharpening his gaze he could feel her lightly lean into the hand supporting her head. "I won't," the change in his tone made everyone pause and her to look at him again. "The second these people try to harm you will be the second they become my enemy."

"Gaara just listen to me," she pleaded to him.

"Yeah, listen to her," another voice chimed in.

Kagome looked up startled, pulling her head slightly away. As she remained mute Gaara pivoted on the balls of his feet pulling the hand from her hair but kept the one to help support her head partially for his own comfort. "State your business," he looked at the strange male in the tree wrinkling his nose.

"God this awful stench," he covered his nose with a sleeve. "Wench get your ass up and let's go" he made everyone tense in the area.

A medic pulled away to look at him. "The only place she is going to is the hospital, she has serious injuries."

"Injuries," he scoffed and looked at her, "what you let them give it to you too hard or something and poked the bastard in there?" Gaara narrowed his eyes along with every other, they all connected the dots. Slowly pulling away to stand up Kagome could only grab the leg of his pants not wanting him to do this. "I remember your stink from somewhere," he could see her tense up as this guy looked like he wanted to start something with him.

Deciding to test something he said one name, "Kikyo."

Amber eyes narrowed right on him in reaction to it. "What are you bringing Kikyo up for? Bitch you had better not be telling them things. Get up, we are leaving now," he stood back to his full height.

The moment her legs twitched in his peripheral was the moment he got his sand out and held her down. "You're not going anywhere Kagome."

"Gaara don't do this, please," she leaned forward to grab his leg as he pulled it from her grip but she winced at the pain in her shoulders and back.

"You need rest and to relax," the medics helped her to lean back.

"Don't do this," she persisted even though her face was filled with pain.

"If he wants to start something with me then let him Kagome, I can take on some wimpy human," he gave a fanged smirk as his ears twitched.

"InuYasha please, they are only human. Just leave them be and I will come with," the sand then adjusted to envelop her torso keeping her from moving. "What is with this sand," she just noticed it coming from the gourd attached to Gaara's waist. "Gaara would you knock it off," she nearly forgot he somehow has this ability to manipulate the sand in his gourd.

"How the hell is he doing that," InuYasha looked curious about it.

"I'd tell you but I would rather kill you for the insults to my family," his voice was deathly calm.

"Family," he tested it on his lips.

"You got away from me once before, it won't be happening for a second Kagome. Your enemy is dead," he addressed this InuYasha. "Leave from this country, I never want to see you in these borders again or having anything to do with her," he demanded from the male.

"I get it, you are the fucker that was fucking her," he jumped down from the branch and took a few steps forward. "Your scent was in her apartment so you must be the guy that was sleeping with my bitch."

"Your bitch and then you call my son a bastard after making his mother sound like a whore. Since the demise of Naraku wasn't enough I guess it will take blood," the sand on the ground in the area whirled around all of them, sweeping right through the camp they had temporarily set up.

"Bring it sandman." InuYasha drew his sword transforming it into a gleaming blade. "If Kagome has somehow managed to defeat Naraku then where is the jewel? Well Kagome where is it and then I will believe you."

She couldn't look him fully in the eyes and Yaoki moved to go next to her just in case. "I destroyed it, the jewel is gone InuYasha, the quest is over and Naraku is dead."

"I'm supposed to just believe that," he looked at her not amused.

"His ashes are over there," she was able to lift her arm enough to point in the direction ahead of her.

The anxiety oozing off of her and varying emotions coming off of him filled the clearing making the rest further on edge waiting for a clue to what he is about to do. "Kagome you had better be kidding me," he stressed suddenly. "That jewel was supposed to be mine, you promised wench," he growled about ready to lose his temper on her. "You have no choice then but to come with me," he hardened his eyes.

"We already know you want her soul," Yaoki took a stand, "and you won't be getting it."

"It was Kikyo's first and Kagome promised to be by my side forever and that is how I will have them both," he looked so cocky that it pissed Gaara off.

"Over my dead body," the sand swirled around InuYasha confusing him as Gaara gave him a roundhouse kick. "Yours will be dead first," he had him stumbling backwards and then Gaara did a reverse kick into the gut making him double over a few seconds.

"We will see about that," he took a swipe at him but got nothing but sand.

Kagome watched in surprise as they duke it out. Every move Gaara was making had a specific purpose and target. With how strong InuYasha has become over the years she couldn't believe she is seeing Gaara give him a run for his money. If Gaara wasn't hitting him with his fists then the sand was and so far every time InuYasha tried to land anything on Gaara he was blocked by sand even when Gaara is using his arms to block him. "But how-," she just didn't understand, they are ninja so shouldn't they be wielding swords and keeping to the shadows or something.

"What is it Kagome," Yaoki looked back at her then crouched down to converse with her easier.

"How is Gaara doing this? I was certain you are all human," she looked at him confused for a second but couldn't spare anymore with a fight like this right in front of her.

He wasn't sure why this was so unbelievable in her eyes but he hopes this clears up her disbelief that Lord Gaara can't protect her in the future should she run into more problems. "We are human, it is chakra he is using to attack InuYasha with the sand and hard training with his fists and kicks. The sand defending him always does that for some reason so it isn't often that Lord Gaara ever actually gets hurt. On top of that in battle he has an armor of sand which further protects him should he choose to use it but you sometimes never know if he is using it or not. Lord Gaara has the ultimate defense, has a lot of chakra, and is well trained in weapons along with taijutsu. When he was only at the very beginning of being the Kazekage at 15 he had Shira, a master in taijutsu, train him so he has that to rely on whereas usually he just stood in one place and fought using the sand. Now as you can see he has his own fighting style and is very good in battle because he is so analytical. When we were in war he was the regimental commander over the shinobi of five villages, 80,000 of us. And then he was also the commander of the fourth division which specialized in long range attacks. Lord Gaara has to be the most awesome Kazekage we have ever had," he looked so proud of his leader and friend. The respect and trust he has in him was quite touching and Kagome felt tempted to verbally agree until she heard that infamous call of…

"Wind Scar," InuYasha bellowed out sending it straight at the camp and Gaara.

Jumping back several feet Gaara flew through the hand signs as Kagome thought she was looking death straight in the face. Winds began to howl as she watched Gaara take a huge breath of air and blow out a strong enough wind that it not only split the wind scar and sent it in two different directions but sent InuYasha flying as well. Seeing small balls of sand gather in front of him she was surprised to see him doing something, unable to see his hands, and then take another breath of air and send the sand at InuYasha like speeding bullets. From where he dented in a thick tree he was pelted with it hard enough that it drew blood.

"I can't believe a human is doing this," he started pushing himself out of the imprint on the tree.

Hearing it again Yaoki decided to ask the question that is buzzing on all of their minds. "Kagome, what is with all of this human business?"

"Human… oh right. InuYasha is half human and half dog demon… we or he comes from a place where demons are common and so are priests and priestesses. Naraku had started out human became a half demon then a full demon for a while but he couldn't quite shed his human heart." She looked sadly at the guy she could once rely on and had so many great adventures with. 'Where did everything go wrong? Did Kikyo or someone do something to him?'

"You kept mentioning a well and time travel," he poked for more information, his Lord only a foot away from them able to overhear it all.

"The well was used for time travel but it blew up after we got here… I'm not from this era or the one InuYasha is from. In my previous life I was Kikyo a priestess that accepted the duty of protecting a powerful jewel. InuYasha sought after the jewel but ended up befriending her and then they fell in love. Due to Naraku's schemes the two were torn apart with InuYasha sealed to a tree and Kikyo dead. She had the jewel burned with her body to protect it in the afterlife but over 500 years later it was brought back with my birth yet no one knew. By then it was an era that didn't really believe in ghosts and demons so I carried on a normal life just going to school and hanging out with my friends. It obviously didn't last forever because on my fifteenth birthday I was dragged down a well by mistress centipede. After different events including freeing InuYasha from the tree the jewel was bit out from my body and then because of my naivety it was taken by a crow demon later and I accidentally shattered it when trying to take down the crow demon. So that started the journey to put it back together where I had also naively promised InuYasha that he can have the jewel to wish on and become a full demon. After seeing the horror and destruction it was causing I began to realize the jewel should not exist and a selfish wish would only make things worse. Things changed between me and him by the time Naraku was defeated and so while my arrow worked on purifying him I bid the other half of the jewel to me and wished for its destruction. They both exploded into nothing but dust and that is when a contraction hit me and I gave birth… the rest you already know since you have been here." The quick story was enough to catch everyone's ears. Gaara looked back at her almost apologetically before turning his eyes back to this angry half demon.

Gaara sought to correct a few gaps in her quick retelling of her life. "You forgot the part where he abandoned you within eyesight of my village, the stealing of a portion of your soul, the mental damage he has caused you, abandoned you in a fight, and -," he looked back at her with meaningful eyes, "that you met me."

She blushed under his gaze; it felt like it was caressing her. "I had to skip over a lot of things… we had been on that quest for years…," she wasn't sure where that longing look is coming from but she really isn't sure if she wants to find out or not.

"Enough with this crap! Are you going to fight or should I just cleave you in two?" The snarky comments were for the most part ignored by Gaara.

"You haven't even landed a hit on me," he was happy to piss InuYasha off by bruising his ego and pointing out that fact. "Even on your best day you won't be able to defeat me. I could have killed you at any second now. My sand is in your bloodstream, I can control your body and sense you," he was preparing to make a killing blow on the fuming male.

InuYasha wasn't about to give up, with a swing of his sword he yelled out, "Adamant Barrage!"

Kagome may be no scientist but it didn't take one to know that diamond trumps sand. Thrusting her hands out towards them she only followed the pull and sent out lavender light that purified the demonic attack and hit InuYasha in the chest as it bypassed all others. Sitting there with heavy breaths she was dimly aware of the wet tracks on her face or the pain in her torso as she focused on InuYasha with studious eyes and trembling arms still held up in the same position. 'I – I just attacked InuYasha,' she couldn't quite wrap her mind around it but she gained everyone's eyes on her except the attacker that was groaning on the ground. When she slumped back dropping her arms the pain hit her again and before a cry could pass out of her lips she was out like a light, head falling forward making a small rise in panic.

A medic was quick to check her over, "She is alright but the pain knocked her out and her impulsive movement undid some of the healing."

With a groan InuYasha got up holding his head. "Man what hit me," he mumbled and took a few sniffs around then looked up confused, his hand on the hilt of his rusty sword. With an amber eye looking at the occupants of the camp before him, then he noticed Kagome up against a tree. A growl ripped through his chest as he forced himself to his feet. "What the hell did you do to Kagome? I don't know who the fuck you are but you better hand her over before I slaughter all of you!"

Gaara stood quietly studying him. He looked a lot weaker after that hit and the almost menacing look in his eyes before is gone. Something changed in him, he can see it but he isn't ready to drop his guard any time soon. "We did nothing harmful to her," he slowly stated still watching this possible enemy.

"If you work for Naraku," he growled threateningly.

"Naraku is already dead; she killed him… alone – after you abandoned her and ran off with Kikyo. We are trying to heal her," he could see the half demon didn't really believe him but everyone else knows he is not lying.

"Was he possessed," Yaoki questioned as he chewed over the words. "What do you even remember?"

InuYasha didn't appear to be ready to listen to them or answer but Gaara decided to test one last thing, "What era do you think you are in?"

"My own, where else would I be," he still looked very untrusting of them.

"Then you don't recall chasing Naraku through the well with Kagome and Kikyo or the well exploding after you left it?" The question had the half demon pausing as he was trying to think about things. "Do you remember abandoning Kagome within eyesight of a desert village and continuing on the hunt for Naraku with just Kikyo?"

"I would never abandon my friends or leave a fight with Naraku!" His eyes were filled with fire just at the accusation of him ever doing such a thing to his best friend.

"Then I suppose you don't recall her being pregnant," he continued to test his knowledge of the situation.

His cheeks grew red, "Wait a second," he looked at them seriously, "Kagome has never been with anybody. I know she sure hasn't decided to be with that flee bitten wolf and sure as hell not that Hobo guy."

"I'm the father," Gaara informed him before he could get any other ideas. Thankfully her other suitors are most likely in another era which would make things easier for Gaara if he wants to have a chance at really being with her.

The growling went up a notch and the blade transformed into the gleaming fang once again. "You forced yourself on her… I'm going to kill you bastard," he got no more than a few steps in his charge when he was immobilized by Gaara using the sand in his bloodstream.

"I never said that, I merely said I am the father. You currently don't recall over a year of your life, maybe even two years." InuYasha's eyes widened, he could smell old blood of Kagome's and other smells mixed in with it. "Kagome is returning with me to get further treatment for her injuries," he wrapped the sand around her arms and created a platform under her before lifting her up into the air. "I suggest you figure out who would turn you against your friend to the extent of being cruel towards her and trying to claim her soul. Once you figure things out then come find me, the Kazekage Gaara in Suna." He lifted more platforms in the air and doused the fire. Looking around the area he spotted her bow and quiver with scattered arrows. Using the sand to gather them all up he hoisted them over his shoulder. "It might help you to retrace your steps to Kikyo and pretend to be the same cruel person. Just say it is going to take longer to find Kagome because someone took her. Don't mention Naraku's defeat or the destruction of the jewel, but to make it believable I wouldn't refer to your friend as Kagome since before you mainly called her 'wench' and 'bitch.' You also had no issue sending attacks in her direction that could kill her."

"Wait how am I supposed to know you are even telling the truth," he watched him jumped on to the same platform of sand Kagome is on while the others had their own.

Gaara looked around the area seeing the sky lightening up preparing for the coming dawn in an hour or so. "She was hit into this tree just after she realized she was now alone facing Naraku. At the time she was pregnant with my son and it caused her to gain several fractures and other injuries but with an arrow I know she purified this Naraku, bid the jewel to her and wished for its destruction. After that she gave birth but couldn't move from the tree. My border patrol found her after I hadn't seen her in months and three of the four got my son to me where I was able to get him to a doctor and then come here with a unit to heal her enough so we can move her. Then you came demanding she get up when she couldn't. During our battle you sent an attack called adamant barrage and she sent out some sort of power that rendered it useless and knocked you on to the ground… that is when you accused us of harming her. Check the area you will be able to see with your own eyes that battle between her and Naraku took place, use that nose of yours." He glanced at everyone and started to slowly ascend, "We are leaving," he looked at the confused half demon one last time then took to the sky heading home.

"Did I really do all that," he watched them leave until he could no longer see them. Looking around he nearly winced at the damage Kagome's body had done to the tree. With his demonic eyesight he could already pick up on the blood that he could smell is hers along with other bodily fluids that must have been from the birth. A charred path led straight to a dark area on the sand, broken branches from when her body was sent crashing through them. The scent of Naraku still lingered and as he walked out to the desert he could only find a few remains of other demons, the rest were purified but the different gouge marks in the land were from wind scar. His scent though was found leaving the area before the battle was even over, it was older than the others just by a little bit and he could tell this all happened a few days ago. That meant Kagome had been sitting there needing help and he had left her to whatever fate found her… how could he have ever done such a thing… The other scent that got him was the truth about Kikyo being there and her scent left with his at the same time.

He didn't want to do this but that Gaara guy was right, he needed to go to Kikyo and see what was going on, figure out if she really had somehow been manipulating him. Kagome appears to be in good hands but he still isn't all that certain about it. This will have to be quick because he isn't about to leave Kagome for long and he likely has a lot making up to do along with the apologizing. With a tearing heart he followed the path he had taken days ago to figure out where Kikyo is and get things verified for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah I definitely don't have that kind of patience to just make minor changes this story will have a different twist to it. You will see just how much but the chapters are typed up to Ch 5 right now. 6 still needs editing. Thank you everyone for giving this a try, I decided to slightly change the summary to ensure others know it is different even if the platonic portion and battle were the same.

It Was Just Sex: Version 2

Chapter 3

The sun was already on the horizon when he started to see the village off in the distance. Right before the hospital he landed the other platforms before dispersing them and then kept her wrapped in sand as the rest all went back into this gourd. The medics pushed the doors open and he was given a stretcher to get her on where she was strapped down as he retracted his sand carefully from her as well. The most available doctor was called as new medics rushed her off with the other two to get her into a room. Gaara remained outside of it for a few minutes before requesting to see his son.

"Your son," a medic looked at him startled. 'I would think news of the Kazekage having a kid on the way would have been something to be well known,' she felt puzzled.

"The child I brought in last night," he stressed and the medic headed over to the nearest station to gain the whereabouts of said child while quietly whispering that their Kazekage claims them to be his son. A hush fell in the area as no one had such knowledge. After going through the log of patients she found and unnamed infant that was rushed in by Lord Gaara and taken to a unit that specializes in premature infants. "Right this way Lord Gaara," she began heading for the stairs leading him up a few flights and away from where Kagome is.

He found him going through tests as he cried and protested. Being the father he wasn't happy seeing his son crying but he figured it was something important they are doing. "How is he doing," he finally walked in.

"Lord Gaara you have returned," the doctor turned from the screen he was looking at.

"Yes just minutes ago," he answered and moved more over to see his son.

"This little guy is 4 lbs 3 oz and 32 weeks along. Some kind of power is buzzing through his system helping him to stay healthy and his life force is stronger than normal. I might still need to put him into an incubator it just depends on what options I have left. Is the mother around," he asked his Lord.

He shifted on his feet seeing his son plugged into a machine monitoring his health. Giving him a finger his son squeezed it as he continued his cries while the doctor held his tongue on voicing what he thinks to be the answer to another question he has yet to voice. "She is being seen to in another room. It will be a while until she is able to come see him due to the state she was found in. What do you need?"

"I was hoping for some health history and do a test on her to figure out what this is, see around all of his vitals there is a soft glow," he pointed it out to the Kazekage. "On top of that I wanted to see if I need to get him into better accommodations or if she would be able to return home with him once he is ready to be released. I have paperwork over there that needs to be filled out as well," he glanced over towards the counter.

"He will come home with me," he rubbed his sons head.

"Then I suppose I can offer my congratulations then," the doctor turned towards him gaining Gaara's eyes on him.

With a small smile he looked down at his son and said, "Yes." He could now stand here and really soak in the feeling of being a new father now that he is certain Kagome is in good hands and will pull through.

"Congratulations on being a new father Lord Gaara, he is the spitting image of you," he could see the smile widen a little further. The soothing attention Gaara was giving his son helped to quiet him down into hiccups and small cries. "Now has the mother been here for any checkups or anything?"

"No she wouldn't have, I don't believe she was able to see anyone through the duration of her pregnancy with him," he answered back to him.

"What is her name," he began going on another computer to search the databases.

"Kagome Higurashi, she might not be in there, she only lived here temporarily," he notified the doctor.

The doctor hummed in thought and found her in the system as a new patient, it was entered only minutes ago but he couldn't find much beyond her blood type and gender. "I'm guessing you had not been aware of the pregnancy then," he questioned lightly not wanting to tread too deep.

"Not at all," he felt like this whole thing was for the most part his fault. "No one even knew we even associated with each other, my brother didn't know until she disappeared. I knew she had some sort of business to take care of eventually but she was here for months and then gone only leaving a simple note behind with no clue where she went. She didn't know she was pregnant either and felt she would be a danger to the village if she returned due to an enemy. These last months she was always on the run until it came to a head a few days ago and it sent her into a premature birthing of our son. A border patrol unit found them and divided up, one staying behind with her as the rest brought him to me and then he ended up in your care while I left to help her. I wish I knew she was in trouble," he stroked his son's cheek. "Was I this small when I was born," he asked feeling curious.

"No I believe you were even smaller," the doctor brought up another window to search for his files while creating one for the newborn. "Yes you were only 2 lbs 14 oz meaning only 46 oz total. He is thankfully in far better shape than you were," he came over to check on the infant and turned on a heat lamp when he felt the cool skin, "there that should feel better on him."

As his son began to fall asleep he slowly pulled away from him and went over to the paperwork so he can start filling it out. He wasn't quite sure about all of it but he did his best.

Maternal Parent: Kagome Higurashi

Paternal Parent: Gaara

That was about as far as he could get when he began looking at the rest until it asked where to bill it and he filled out his information, gave them all his address and entered in the information for paternal grandparents, uncles, and aunts. He had no clue they needed so much information but he figured it was for a good reason. Kagome he hoped is going to be fine with coming to stay with him rather than getting her own apartment. He has the room for both of them and if he didn't he would just find a bigger place instead. "I have it filled out to the fullest but I can say Kagome isn't from any of the ninja villages and I know little about any family she has, just merely know she has some."

The doctor grabbed the paperwork from him but already knew all of the information on it offhand from seeing his record and since his family is well known in the village. "It sounds like she had a difficult situation but being how strong you and this village is I don't understand why she didn't return if she even had much of a chance to do so. I'm glad considering the circumstances at least one of them is doing well. Does she by any chance have a kekkei genkai?'

"No I don't think she has any chakra at all, she is a priestess though," he just remembered that bit of information. Things continued on and Gaara was starting to feel the pull of hunger among other things. He realized he had yet to notify his brother or sister of any of this so when he found the chance to pull away and check on how Kagome is doing, which he couldn't get an answer, he made a quick journey to his office next door and left a note and then gave a written message to one of the messenger shinobi. Before he could even leave the office the council members were in there checking for him as what turned out to be the third time that day.

"Lord Gaara," Tojuro addressed him after they shut the door, "we would like an explanation why you were missing from the village since you left yesterday."

"I had already informed you I had an emergency and I'm still in the middle of things," he remained as his calm self. "If you would excuse me I still have a lot to do," he was going to just head on out and save the explanations for later.

"You have a prominent bloodline and your sister is already married with a child but in Konoha. Should something happen to you or your brother we would be losing one of the strongest bloodlines in this village. You have plenty of admirers Lord Gaara, it wouldn't hurt to start thinking about extending the bloodline with one of them," he already had the Kazekage stopped in his tracks. "If you find one appealing we could arrange a marriage," he tried to draw him in with the other seniors of the council that are older in age.

Aqua eyes looked over his shoulder giving him a calculating look. 'Is the council scheming something again,' he wasn't about to get into such talk but as it is he already has a son, they just don't know about him quite yet. "I will speak with the council later when I have time until then I do not want to be disturbed unless it is necessary."

Tojuro was not one to give up so easily and decided to leave and pressure Ebizo into agreeing after the Kazekage disappeared from the building. "What could the Kazekage be doing that we are not aware of," he didn't care for how tight lipped him and his father were but Gaara was even more so.

Gaara made it back to the hospital and asked staff if they had any updates on Kagome, it was already around nine in the morning, he felt concerned to have not heard word on her yet. When no one had anything he started towards the stairs when he heard his name called by his brother as he rushed towards him. "Gaara what is going on, where is she, how did you even find her?"

It had bothered and worried both of them when she left. Kankuro was one of the few people she would speak with even though she still kept her distance. "She was found along the border after taking a lot of damage from a battle. I wish to speak more in private upstairs."

"Wait but this is her room right here," he looked at it seeing she must be in bad shape to have been placed there instead.

"I have another to check on," he replied cryptically making Kankuro a little irked that he is being tight lipped but deciding it must be for the best.

As they started on their way he could see Gaara must have had a long night and not been able to clean up since. Dirt was on his pants and his clothes looked a bit rumpled. Before they could finish climbing the stairs it was also clear he has not eaten in some amount of time if his protesting stomach is anything to go by. Reaching the fifth floor they headed to an area of the hospital he has never ventured. Before he could even look to see what this area is for he found Gaara already heading into the cracked open door to another patient room. At first all he could see was Gaara and the doctor in there while shutting the door but as soon as he walked further in he couldn't believe his eyes at seeing the baby right there. "Gaara… this is – is this kid yours?" Going right up to where he is and then looking at the small smile on his little brother's face he was sure this is one of those moments he will never forget. "All this time she was pregnant… why didn't we think of the chances that she could have been pregnant?"

"We had both been using protection but I'm glad he is here," he couldn't help but think it will be nice having a child to raise, his very own son.

"Are you two going to try and give things a shot again," he wasn't sure what the reunion was like.

"I'm not sure, she knows I would like to but there is still issues," he didn't really want the council finding out about them but by the end of the day they will be aware he already has a son and that the mother is in the hospital.

"She needs to stay this time," he reached forward to hold a tiny fist as his nephew stretched in his sleep.

Gaara frowned and wasn't really sure how to repair things between them. It isn't like either had done anything towards the other but before; all that they kept between them was just sex. "She wasn't planning on returning ever again but had every intention of getting him to me. I'm not sure what to do and I don't want to force her but I will if I have to. Her life is still in danger, I need to protect her," he strongly believed in that. "We can speak more later but I haven't had any updates to how she is doing, we have been here since dawn, at least she has been. I got our son here yesterday when he was rushed to me."

"Where does this leave things with him," he was surprised to see the tiny baby still; he hasn't spared anyone a glance since he laid eyes on him after he got confirmation that this is Gaara's first born. "Man, now I have two nephews," he couldn't believe how fast things could change.

"I found some updates to the mother's record," the doctor brought up to them. "Her life force is strangely low to where it could be dangerous. They healed the various fractures and the crack in her skull. Thankfully they didn't find any brain damage and it appears she had a clean break to the shoulder bones that a medic reported had been originally just a fracture. The womb and birthing area are now healed, the infections are gone but the wounds are still being taken care of. Some sort of poison was in her system but it looks like her powers kicked in and eliminated the threat. They are expecting her to experience heavy fatigue, she is malnourished and for having been that far along in her pregnancy the weight was not in an idealistic range. Anything else is quite minor but she will be hospitalized and if she doesn't start putting on weight through eating orally they will be thinking about placing a feeding tube in her. The heavy blood loss has also left her anemic but it looks like she should be on the mend with just an iron pill and healthy meals."

As much of a relief that was to hear Kankuro looked at his brother with a vengeful look, "Who hurt her?"

"It was not ninja," Gaara answered. "It was a man by the name of Naraku. She and two others are his enemies and he fled to this area. The other two left her to remain in the village while they hunted him down and I'm guessing once he was found that is when she suddenly disappeared. Naraku discovered her pregnancy after a while when she was trying to figure out what to do. Sounds like he chased them or her specifically quite relentlessly but she managed to kill him. The battle forced her into early childbirth but thankfully a border patrol unit managed to discover them and I was able to bring medics to her in time."

"So what about this mini version of you," he almost laughed because it is true.

"He is well Kankuro," the doctor voiced. "Through the records I was able to link up what is going on. The power in him is definitely hers, it has been basically nurturing his premature system and the strong life force is partially from Kagome. Between the two it left him in good shape but I would like to keep him for observation at least a couple days. That should give you time to read over information I have for you about taking care of him and get things set up at home for a baby. If he continues to do well and starts regulating his body temperature better then he will be keeping you quite busy." The doctor could only imagine humorously what it will be like for the young men to suddenly have a baby on their hands. "It also looks like a new team is in with Kagome right now finishing up and a room is being prepped to keep her in it, I will see if we can get you a suite instead so the baby can be in there with her. Thankfully the hospital isn't really busy at this time," he continued to click around on the screen while typing various things in.

"Thank you doctor," Gaara felt more relieved that they had made it to them when they did. Concentrating on what little he knows about babies he tried to think about what one might need. This he knew will take some thinking over.

By noon they were both moved into the suite and Gaara was glad to see her not so covered in blood thanks to the sponge bath she had been given. She slept soundly while he had a nurse right there with him and his brother teaching them about feeding a baby while setting down a folder full of information. They were both taking turns with his feedings and changing the diapers since Kankuro wants to help his brother out the best he can. When he was back to sleep it was suggested that Gaara go clean up and eat which then led him to remembering the meeting with the council. Whenever they had privacy Gaara would fill his brother in on everything that had taken place which then led to what took place with Tojuro this morning.

Heading over to the large round table where the council meets he took his spot not quite in the mood to be dealing with them bringing up his lack of a wife. "I will first hear what it is that is on all of your minds."

"Very well then," Ebizu said and calmly sat there. "Though I agree it would be nice to see you and your older brother continue the bloodline I am at this point not worried about it since you are still both young men and we are now at peace with most other villages with no major threats on the horizon."

Tojuro wasn't pleased he couldn't get the head of the council to help him push this. "The other Kazekage have been rather young when they passed on including his father, Lord Fourth. Doesn't it concern anyone that neither has really taken an interest in dating and Shikadai is lost to Konoha, the only further extension to such a prominent blood line? Lord Fifth has many combat skills, a kekkei genkai magnet release, and the ability to manipulate sand as well as his father's gold dust. We shouldn't let such powerful blood wither away or only be claimed by Konoha. If the bloodline ends with these two in Suna then Konoha could use Shikadai as a way to gain the Kazekage seat here."

"I do agree, I can think of many young women that have their own powerful abilities and make for a good match with either of the two. Kankuro is even strong enough to hold the title of Kazekage because of his own advanced skills and accumulation of nature releases," Ikanago added in his support.

'Typical,' he thought, 'more old-fashioned thinking.' He let a small frown show on his face. Waiting for further comments the room went silent. "I do have another relative," he decided this should be enough to close this issue.

"Who would that be," no one had a clue to what he is talking about.

"I only discovered this yesterday when I was pulled away for that emergency," he figured he would just get this done with so he can return to the hospital. "In private I had been seeing someone and no one knew until after they disappeared. My lover recently gave birth to my first child and though he is premature the doctor says he is healthy."

"You had a child out of wed-lock," many of them frowned over it but as typical as it is, Tojuro still had something else to be upset about. "Then who is this mysterious mother, what bloodline does she hail from?"

"She isn't from here," he simply answered.

"If she decides to take the child then that still leaves a problem when she does leave," he couldn't believe the Kazekage already has a boy. "So what village will be able to claim his strength, will it be ours or is it going to be some other one?"

"Being they have a child together we should just quickly arrange a marriage between them before word gets out. Can you imagine the chaos that would happen if other villages found out the Kazekage's former lover left the village with their child? They would either hold them hostage or try to claim them for their own strength," Ikanago ranted getting the whole council murmuring. "Lord Gaara it is best she either agree to marriage or give the child up. What does she even specialize in; we still don't have a name to go off of?"

This wasn't going how he would prefer it but it wouldn't take much for them to find the two in the hospital. "She isn't a ninja and had no plans of keeping the child from me. Border patrol found her in bad shape and unable to be moved from her location. She wanted our son brought to me immediately. After he was in the hospital I left with a unit to get her help, she is now resting at the hospital in stable condition. She is Kagome Higurashi; you will find little record of her and is far from home."

The council was full of discussion and he wasn't happy with what he was hearing. "She sounds like she has a frail disposition or weak bloodline. Lord Gaara it is best to just give her whatever it is that she wants and cut ties so you can seek a stronger partner and not dilute the power in your blood. How long is it until she can be released from the hospital and sent on her way?"

He wasn't amused and didn't like this invasion into his personal life. "Whoever said that I plan on sending her anywhere? They both have a home with me and I will not pressure her into marriage. She is the only one I have found appealing and is not weak. You know little more than the tip of a pyramid so I wouldn't make such rash conclusions. I would like to get back to the hospital now in case she wakes up and I have more important things on my mind than arranging a marriage. Elder Ebizo do you have any further comments," he looked respectfully at the head of the council.

"Not much Lord Gaara," he looked at the young man his sister Chiyo had given her life for, an honorable act to save what turned out to be an honorable young man. "I believe this clears up any worries the rest of the council had since you already have extended your bloodline and have your son in the village. I would like to meet the new member of your clan so I will be stopping by the hospital at some point today. Could you humor me and tell me what he looks like?"

This man is one of the few he has a decent amount of respect for and knows it has been rough that he lost his sibling even if it was her choice. "It is like looking at me as a baby but I have yet to see the color of his eyes," his face had relaxed with the topic of his son turning light hearted.

"Thank you Lord Gaara for your time today, you better be off back to their side where you are most needed," a small upturn to his lips was seen on his wrinkled and weathered face.

"Thank you Elder Ebizo," the meeting was then ended and Gaara left out the door leaving some displeased members.

When he reached the entrance to the hospital his brother met him and guided him away from it. "Gaara are you planning then on trying to have a normal relationship with Kagome," he asked him quickly.

"Yes, I would like to get to know her. I'm still not attracted to any others, just her," he kept pace with his brother figuring he must have something on his mind worth the extra time away from what he hopes to turn into his new family.

"Then it is time we get you some skills in romance and we had best contact Temari, she would be a good person to have around for something like this and on top of that Kagome may be in the hospital for a while. Since Temari is retired for the most part we could have her come and give us a hand but first things first," he led Gaara straight to a flower shop.

"Flowers," Gaara has not been in one often and usually all it really consists of is cacti which he doesn't mind.

"Yes flowers, girls love them and Kagome isn't any different. We should get her a bouquet with a nice vase, she is sure to appreciate it and though she was being difficult, a little romance can go a long way if you want to sway her heart," he began scanning them as he tried to think of what he does know about her.

Looking all around Gaara found some that were fragrant and a collection of exotic flowers with vibrant and unique colorings already prearranged in a vase. "How about this one," he said and he caught both his brother and the clerk's attention.

"It is a really good choice, what life event is this for Lord Gaara and Kankuro," they were surprised to see them as customers.

"It is a bit of a few things but it partially a thank you, get well, and aimed at romancing her," Kankuro was quick to answer. "She does have an exotic look," he thought about his friend.

"We will take it," Gaara decided and followed her up to pay for the purchase.

Kankuro looked around a little further and picked up a small flowering cactus, "I will be getting this."

With that out of the way Kankuro insisted they get the baby a few things like clothes when Gaara realized Kagome has nothing to wear. The whole trip took them a couple hours and ended when Gaara couldn't bring himself to purchase anything intimate when he recalled her lack of undergarments as well. "I've decided I'm going to request Temari to come here and help," he wasn't about to disclose it was mainly because he was embarrassed to think about trying to figure out what size bra and underwear Kagome wears or any other feminine things.

Catching on to his blushing cheeks Kankuro nearly laughed. With a quiet voice he teases, "So you have no problem having sex with her but you can't handle shopping for some underwear for her?"

That had Gaara's cheeks flaming as he headed back to the hospital with his purchases really wishing he could just use his body flicker technique but knowing it could ruin the flowers. His brother was quietly laughing behind him and he really hopes this will be the end of it. The walk couldn't have been longer as he tried to make his way back to her room with all these people seeing their Kazekage carrying such an exotic bouquet among other things. It really got the rumors circulating around the village.


	4. Chapter 4

It Was Just Sex: Version 2

Chapter 4

Nearing the evening portion of the day he looked up from reading papers on the couch in the suite as a light rapping came to the door. Slowly it pushed open to reveal Ebizo holding a stuffed animal in form of a puppy with a light blue satin collar. "I thought I should bring him a welcoming gift," he gently shut the door after stepping in.

Setting the papers down he stood up and met him over by the hospital crib with a heating pad underneath where his son is resting. "Thank you Elder Ebizo," he watched the man set it down by his little body.

"Have you thought of any names for him," he questioned after seeing the name spot blank.

"Not yet, Kagome called him a 'miracle child' due to the situation surrounding her pregnancy and birth," he felt something along those lines would fit nicely.

"Kichiro and Kei fit along those lines. Kei means: blessed, lucky, excellent, respect, square jewel, and wise. Kichiro means: lucky son. Perhaps one of those might be to yours or hers liking. I'm sorry your mother had passed after your birth but I'm glad she hasn't." He turned to study her quietly and asked, "what color eyes does she have?"

"A light shade of blue," he looked back over at her as a machine she is hooked up to continues to beep occasionally while her stats remained in a slightly below normal range. "She had an enemy and a duty to take care of. When a lead was found on the enemy she left the village in pursuit. At some point she realized we had conceived a child and she was going to find a safe place to carry out the pregnancy and get the child to me but her enemy found out. She killed them along the border but the hit she took pushed her into labor. Kagome was alone with several injuries and gave birth right where she landed. They called her weak but after what she endured, weak will never be in a description of her from my mouth. Somehow she was able to give our son using her life force to keep him alive and her powers as a priestess has been in his body helping him mature to where he doesn't need the help a normal premature infant would require. I have a feeling Kagome is actually a very strong priestess even if she won't admit to it."

"A priestess you say, that isn't very common at least in these parts. It is thanks to her that your son is alive or doing this well, I do agree with that. Do you think it is because of her abilities as a priestess that she somehow managed such a feat whereas we have only found methods that kill the user or exhaust to a near extent," he thought of his sister and other clans that are known for such techniques.

"I am but I have no clue to how she did it or if she is aware that she did it. Separating her from our son is likely what saved her life since she was reaching a dangerous level," he wished he could speak with her, get her to see he really wants to bond with her. "I hadn't mentioned at the meeting but she still has a threat to her life out there. Someone had resurrected a priestess by the name of Kikyo, the very one Kagome is reincarnated from and Kikyo already has part of her soul and wants all of it. Kagome doesn't want to bring danger to our son or the village so she had been adamant on either not returning or just accept death. I'm not letting the mother of my child be out there alone. It might be rough for a little while but she is not to leave the village with this Kikyo still out there."

He took a real good look at her as he approached the side of her bed. "A pretty little thing isn't she," he could see she is on the petite side. "I'm sure you will do what is best for her, you just have to understand this is her maternal instincts at play and she must feel you are better suited at keeping the child safe. Do your best to understand," he advised, "but I do agree she shouldn't leave the village or she could end up in a dangerous situation. I'm going to head on out now. Congratulations Lord Gaara on your young son and the fortunate turn in events, good day," he began to slowly head on out of the room.

"Good day to you too Honored Sibling Ebizo," he watched the door slowly shut leaving him alone with his son and the mother. 'If not for the border patrol finding them I may never have known,' he thought about it and knew it was his foolish actions. He has to at least try and see if he can have something more with Kagome. This could be the last chance he has to grow a bond with her.

It was a while later after he had dived back into the papers that she began to stir. Setting the papers back down again he went over to her side seeing how drowsy she still looks. "Kagome do you need anything," he asked for lack of anything to say.

Her eyes focused on him and then took in the room as words escaped her foggy brain. "What is this," she asked with a slight croak in her throat. Not feeling any pain she tried to sit up and Gaara searched around for a way to adjust the bed. Trying to be careful he found the levers and put it at what he thought might be a comfortable position.

"We are at the Suna Hospital, it is only the first day but the medics had you healed and cleaned up by noon," he wasn't sure if she is going to remember she had wanted to die and not return with him. "Our son is sleeping over there," he thought that might help things as he figured a mother would be happy hearing their baby is close by.

Her eyes looked at the portable crib. It was little more than a stand with drawers and clear plastic tub meant for the baby to rest in. From her new position she could make out the pastel blue and green blanket over a small bundle. The more she let her brain catch up to things the more everything cleared up for her. A slow realization dawned on as she finally remembered the last thing that happened. "I killed InuYasha," her mouth was slightly opened in shock when she remembered the panic she felt at the attack she felt could have killed Gaara at least.

"He is alive Kagome, I would say you saved him in all actuality," he did feel discomfort over knowing she had at one point been in love with InuYasha if not anymore. The possibility that she might turn him down because of her feelings for another had him a little down in spirits. When she finally looked at him again he figured he should fill her in. "When he got up he had no knowledge of what was going on or that you had crossed into a new era, he threatened to slaughter us because he thought we had harmed you so I would have to say he was instead feeling protective and called you by name. I gave him advice and told him to seek me out when he figures things out since he wasn't trusting of anything I had to say. Since my sand is in his bloodstream I can still sense where he is," he could see she at least believed what he is saying.

"It did cross my mind that Kikyo could have done something to him," she folded her hands in her lap and stared at them. There was silence between them for a long while and instead of hovering over her he returned to the couch. He thought it might be best to let her have time to think while he instead kept reading. It is all information on how to care for a newborn and he hasn't even cracked open the book. She glanced at him as he sat calmly reading, she could barely even hear any noise outside the door and finally turned her attention to the noisy machine they have her hooked up to. It was almost hard to believe she is already healed up after the pain she knows was shooting through after being slammed into that tree. Gaara had won; she is now back in Suna and alive. "What do you expect from me?"

Pausing in his reading he lowered the papers to look over at her. "To live and let me protect you," he figured that would entail her not leaving the village. "I would like our son to have both parents and know the love we can each offer him. I also have room to spare for you both to live with me and the financial means to support a family if you would prefer to focus most of your energy towards him rather than having a nanny. If you have any thoughts I am open to hearing them," he knew there are a lot of things he would like but he was unsure how she would feel about any of them. Sex crossed his mind now that she is doing okay; it was hard not to think about it since that was all they did is have sex when they did interact. They didn't chat, grab a bite to eat, or walk around, it was sex and only sex. He wasn't all that sure how he is supposed to not think about it or even adjust to her living with him so they can both be in their son's life and he can provide for them.

Rather than go straight to being mad at him she shrugged it off for the time being, it isn't like he is being all that pushy just sharing his thoughts. "I will probably return to working," she put out there since he said he is at least open to what she has to say. "I'm not sure I want to live you with you though," she didn't look towards him, just stared off at a wall while her mind takes everything in. If she is to live and allow him to protect her then she will at least live on her own. InuYasha was able to breach the village undetected before and end up under some sort of spell, it isn't impossible for it to happen again.

"You don't need to make any decisions today, we could just give it a try since you will have the place to yourself most of the day," he wasn't sure why she found the thought of living with him unappealing. He isn't the most sociable person or more like he isn't used to socializing but he hopes she can see he is trying. With a slight frown he didn't feel like he has much of a chance with her and she is really pretty. He was never the only guy with eyes for her and he doubted the sex or having a child will be enough for her to feel like giving him a chance, a chance he isn't sure how to even execute. It had been on his mind that through being home at the same time and raising their son together under the same roof that he might be able to gain her interest, it is what he was counting on to help them form a bond but if instead their only interaction is drop offs and pick-ups with their son then he likely doesn't stand a chance of gaining her affection. Feeling disheartened he finished the conversation saying, "Just let me know what you decide," then went back to reading trying to get his mind off the tightening in his chest.

Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye after hearing the slight lowering of this tone. He was already back to reading whatever was in his hands. She didn't feel in a real good mood, instead she felt a bit at a loss. On the one hand she has her son that she still feels like she is endangering by being around so it pulled her down mentally rather than let her feel the joy of having her own child. When this whole thing started she thought her chances at getting married and having a family were over so she took Gaara's offer of a no strings attached relationship that resulted in conceiving a child, a very big string that attached them but at that point she had left. Then she is left just trying to survive long enough for her to give birth and see to it that the child reaches its father with no plans of going with. If not for the stubborn ninja she could have gone to sleep for good knowing her son is with his father who is an honorable man. Then Gaara showed up before InuYasha could get to her and that right there could have been her end if she didn't slip off for good after her son's departure. Now she is sitting in the hospital pain free and unsure what to do.

She does now have a chance to rethink her dreams of getting married and having kids that is if she can find it in her to put an end to this charade with Kikyo. Anger bubbled up into her chest, 'Every time I try to think of something that would make me happy it has to be ruined. First the jewel, then Kikyo, and finally Naraku, two of them are finally out of the picture but now I have to constantly fret over her using my son against me to get what she wants. Why couldn't Gaara have listened,' she fumed silently. It was tempting to just walk right out of the village again. What could he honestly do? If she ever wants to really feel like she can move on in her life then she needs to have this chapter closed.

"Kagome is something wrong," he asked her as it looked like she could be mad or something.

Tempted to let him hear her famous temper she bit her lip. This is not the time or place to get into such a thing. Instead she tried to put it out there as a question, one that will likely tip him off to what is on her mind. "What is more important, having your idealistic thoughts of the future or knowing your son is safe from harm," she knew he would read into the question and could see from her peripheral that he lowered the papers again.

That analytical mind of his picked apart her question rather easily. "I'm more than capable of protecting my son and keeping my hopes for the future. This is a village of ninja at my command and you have yet to see even half of my abilities," he was not happy feeling like she doesn't think he has what it takes. "I only held back with InuYasha at first because I knew you two were close at one point and I didn't want you to hate me."

"Kikyo is not about to just sit around waiting for me to die. This may be a ninja village but InuYasha infiltrated it before with no problem and was under her spell, they could both happen again and you haven't seen the full extent of his destructive capabilities. How can you expect me to just sit around waiting and worrying about an attack that will come? Our son could be used as a hostage," she stopped there as she finally faced Gaara. "The evening after we had last been together is when InuYasha jumped in through the window to let me know it was time to pack up and go. We walked right out of the village and no one even stopped him or took much notice to him. If he can get in Suna and search all over for me and then leave with me don't you think it is very possible for him to do it again?"

"All it took was you blasting him with your power to return him to normal so he wouldn't be a threat after that if this Kikyo manages to manipulate him again. After learning about what each one can do and obtaining a sketch or picture of at least Kikyo I could put her in the Bingo book of my shinobi so they know to kill her on sight." He knew he could get further into the topic but she isn't likely to understand everything. "Kagome, if I had known you were in some sort of trouble I would have helped you and kept you from leaving this village. If all of this is the reason why you didn't want a relationship I would have taken care of it all for you so you wouldn't eventually leave and I could feel free to pursue you the way I wanted to," he set the papers aside and stood up.

"You didn't want a relationship, even said so straight out," she still remembers his exact words that night at the bar.

"I didn't understand what I wanted and my offer could have been fueled by the alcohol or seeing you in that dress if not both. It was the first time someone had that effect on me that I hadn't thought it through. Before we were introduced I already knew about you. When Suna gets new residents I am given a list and watch them to ensure they are not a security threat but I couldn't stop noticing you, for the first time I was interested in someone. By the time two months had passed I knew more about you than I did compared to most anyone else. When I finally knew what I wanted we had already made the agreement and I learned you wouldn't be sticking around or likely returning." He slowly raised a hand longing to feel her cheek or brush his fingers through her hair, "I regret not trying to bond with you and I thought I would forever regret many things. I may have partially approached you with that offer only thinking in the short term but it didn't take long for me to realize my want for more. It stopped being all about the sex but I-," he dropped his hand leaving Kagome sitting there in anticipation. "I'm going to get a breath of fresh air," he walked around the bed heading out of the room quietly hearing the thudding of his heart in his chest. It has been a long time since he has feared rejection and he isn't fond of feeling it again, not by the one woman he has felt interest in but then again he doesn't want to see another romance her. What does he have to offer her beyond stability, something he will give her regardless just because she is the mother of his child?

Sitting there staring at the door he just walked out of she tried to wrap her mind around the longing in his gaze, the message in his words, and the fact she just realized that the Kazekage is insecure and possibly on the shy side. 'Has Gaara been holding feelings for me all this time and I never knew?' The confession really made it sound like that. For so long she has felt her self-worth be trampled on but time and time again she felt him wipe it all away just by the simple fact he desired her enough to ask her of all people to grace his bed and still be respectful. Now she finds out all of this as he insists she needs to live and even ask her to find happiness. "Gaara," she whispered still staring at the door.

After waiting around for him to show back up she finally nodded off. He came back in the room and found she didn't look all that comfortable. Coming to a quick decision to adjust the bed so she can rest more comfortably he tried to ease it down without disturbing her but before he could step away she woke back up.

"Gaara," she pushed on her hands to sit right back up looking tired.

"Get some rest Kagome," he was just going to sit down on the couch.

"No," she tiredly said but had a determined mind. Aqua eyes moved back over to her and he found her hand stretched out towards him as the other trembled with fatigue as it held her body up. Not really thinking much of it he steadied her with a hand to her back relieving the one arm while the other rested on his vest. "I care about you," she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug and rested her head, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

He wasn't quite sure what to do or say as he stood there. Uncertainly he set a hand on her back and was unsure what any of this really meant. "Kagome you don't need to apologize for anything," he was left remembering when he realized he felt more for her than he let show. It then reminded him of the day he gained Matsuri as a student whereas he was scary in the eyes of the others and regardless of how well he does it doesn't change the fact he is still lacking in social situations. How is he going to achieve growing a bond with her?

"Gaara, I feel lost," she admitted as she continued to hug him around the waist. She wants to be close to him right now, he is all she really knows beyond the friends she kept at bay.

'Lost,' he has felt lost before. He was once lost in the darkness and then he was lost in the light. He also felt a little lost when he came back from both but then again he also had a direction. "We can speak if you would like. I will listen," he wanted to help her and see what more he can do. Maybe they could at least be friends, it is better than her leaving or not having anything to do with her.

She collected a breath and focused on the why. "When things went south with InuYasha I started having doubts that I would live. When we chased Naraku through the well I thought he would end up in my time and hurt my family who would have been defenseless against him but we ended up here. InuYasha had been my first friend on that crazy quest, he had promised to protect me. Having him shoot down my worth hurt a lot but actually leaving me behind in a foreign land until they needed me was more crushing. Kikyo liked to rub it in my face that I was lucky she hadn't decided to reclaim her soul yet. My whole world flipped upside down and I just wanted to die. Dying in the final battle was what I hoped for; I just couldn't see a future and life felt more like hell. I tried working myself until I could drop but it didn't work so I tried to be active in the village but keep my distance yet it still didn't help enough. Sex had become my way of escaping reality and I felt better if not guilty then. Even though I wasn't making you smile I was at least bringing you pleasure and you had never been mean to me. I just didn't see myself worth going after or anything, I just constantly focused on meeting up with border patrol after giving birth and hand you our child then disappearing for good, I had been so certain it would go that way. It was just so bittersweet because I cared about everyone in the village and wanted to do something to make you smile but I knew keeping my distance meant I was probably not really missed. After focusing on dying for so long but ending up alive… I just have trouble accepting; still have trouble believing something good could happen. Gaara I don't want to burden you, I don't to be a danger to our son or keep being so weak. Where do I even go from here," she quietly asked him and pulled away from him now that she hopes he understands he hadn't caused her pain.

"Would you mind if I sit with you," he asked her as he had felt nice feeling her give him that kind of physical contact. She moved over and patted a spot while he adjusted the bed back to a reclined position and pushed the bed rail out of the way. With a light blush to his face he said, "If it comforts you, you can hold on to me again, I don't mind." Now she felt a bit shy but after turning on her side and adjusting he got comfortable as well letting her head and arm rest on his chest, it felt relaxing to both of them. "I have had times where I felt lost but even so I had a direction I just needed to learn how to execute how to get to my end goal, one I have yet to feel that I have really reached. There used to be a lot of negativity in my life that I couldn't understand why it was aimed at me. At times it felt like no one would acknowledge my existence so I came to feeling like I proved it by killing others and came up with a false reason as to why I was alive. Thankfully I was pulled out of that darkness and now succeeded in becoming the Kazekage and protecting my village from threats. I did learn though that we all suffer at times but it only takes a friend or direction to help you get back to living your life. Kagome I know it gets tough, I have been there and learned that many have but at least you don't have a past full of mistakes like mine. Sabaku no Gaara is a name that still terrifies some who has only heard of me in my former days, not who I am today… back to my true self, the one that was formerly lost as a child."

"I never really took you to be a scary person in all honesty. It is hard to even think that when you have the kanji for love on your forehead," she felt a little better but still feeling the need to be finished with this chapter of her life or more like just Kikyo.

It was his turn to feel bittersweet now. "It is there because I meant it as a demon that only loves oneself back in my days when it felt like it was me against the world. I still like it there even though I still don't entirely understand love. I have read romance novels trying to understand my sister and her husband Shikamaru, how they ended up dating and then getting married. Someday I hope to but it has been a while since I have picked up a book in that category."

"Way to turn a cute thing into something else," she felt it is a bit comical now. "Gaara could you tell me about what the ninja of this era are capable of," she hoped he would understand her need to know what is out there, what her options are.

"If it might help put your mind and heart at ease I am willing to tell you almost anything. I was born able to manipulate the sand, not something that another has been known to do. I can also use wind release, lightning release, magnet release, and earth release. We use them by weaving hand signs to control the flow of chakra and manipulate that element. Kankuro can use his chakra as strings to control puppets whereas my sister uses a fan, those are their specialties. My father could manipulate gold dust and then there is many more. By focusing our chakra we can balance on water, walk up a tree or building, make harder kicks or punches, even create clones, multiple if you have enough. The majority of this is all called jutsus like when I used wind against InuYasha twice, which was me making the hand signs necessary before taking a deep breath and releasing the attack. I can create a tsunami of sand to attack enemies, seal them in a pyramid, or even bury them below ground and send shockwaves through it to hopefully kill them. I have spying techniques as well and use my imagination to create what is needed out of the sand, even use it to ground up the hardest minerals of the earth to use them in shields or my absolute defense. Other than that I am one of the strongest in the village and have guards on duty keeping watch of the village." He could feel her soft touches on his torso as he let her think. It was a feeling he really couldn't name enough words to but he knows they are all good. She had chosen him for comfort, for guidance, information, and someone to confide in. A show of trust he had unknowingly gained just by being kind and respectful.

"Thank you Gaara," she felt so relaxed with him.

"You're welcome Kagome," he rubbed her hair between his fingers for a long while as a comfortable silence surrounded them. She slowly stopped moving her fingers and after a while it was clear she had fallen asleep. With her resting peacefully he enjoyed this change in things at the end of his second day of having them. He is finally seeing the possibility of them maybe having a chance, that maybe he does have something to offer her that she might not seek from another. After using the sand to gather the papers so he may finish reading them he also used it to bring the crib over to the side of the bed and later on retired into slumber while actually sleeping with Kagome rather than sex.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a restful night of him primarily caring for their son he was content to ignore the paperwork piling up in his office for an extra hour and ended up eating breakfast with Kagome. His day had started out bright and not all that happy to have other things to do other than be with them as he went off to the office and got straight to work. Around noon his brother came in, "Hey Temari already replied, she wants you to meet up with her along the way to make the trip shorter and she is bringing Shikadai. Shikamaru is away on some mission." From the look on Gaara's face Kankuro could tell he isn't fond of the idea but seemed to be considering it.

'If I want to stand a chance at gaining Kagome's affections against other admirers then I need her here sooner and Shikadai is still quite young,' he reasoned.

"She wrote they would be leaving at dawn so they have already left," he added in there and handed him the letter.

"I will leave shortly," he wasn't fond of being gone so long but he wants his sister here and not leave her trekking with a young child. Gaara checked on his son and Kagome finding them resting as usual. Turning back around he prepared to head on out seeing it is already past noon. With a full day of travel ahead of him he left his brother in charge. The trip was quiet with him well occupied in thought on his way to find them likely at the border area of the Land of River and the Land of Fire. He spent around 16 hours traveling before he found them. Greeting his sister and nephew he was thanked repeatedly by Shikadai due to his dislike of the constant walking. After he summed up his life since they last spoke, Shikadai was content to lie on the sand watching them zoom over the landscape with the clouds overhead. Temari held off on the talk of what she is all coming for. Kankuro wouldn't elaborate on the relationship so she was left trying to guess what is going on that he was tight lipped.

'Leave it to my brothers; I can only imagine what occurred since I have a sudden birth announcement and no knowledge of Gaara even holding interest in another. This better be repairable,' she took a studious look at her youngest brother. 'He is going to be worn out by the time he can rest.'

Gaara was wiped out by the time they reached Suna, showed them the room Kagome and the baby are in, ate, and then parted ways for the night. He finally fell asleep just before 8 P.M. on the fourth day. Gaara was found sound asleep on the couch to the point even visitors and his son couldn't wake him. Kagome hadn't known about the long trip so was surprised to see him in such a state. Not until over 12 hours after he lay down did she manage to be awake and greet his siblings a little after 8:30 A.M., just finding out he has a sister that came from out of town. They didn't stay all that long due to Gaara and the baby sleeping but she wasn't alone for long.

Filing into the room was three older men that didn't realize the Kazekage returned or has been out like a light for so long. She recognized them from the other visit they gave her while Gaara was apparently away from the village. If felt like they were fishing for information and backing her into a corner and she really wished Gaara would wake or another would stop in. These kinds of situations made her feel very uncomfortable, she isn't good at dancing around words, she is only good about being honest and speaking from the heart.

'Does Gaara know or is he part of this… maybe I should have said something to his siblings,' she tried to pretend they don't make her nervous but veiling her feelings has never been her forte. "Hello," she greeted them and watched one fetch a nurse for a wheelchair.

"Lovely morning Kagome," Tojuro quietly replied. "I see Lord Gaara returned. We thought you could use some fresh air and company."

A nurse came in there and after they stepped out, helped her get presentable and into the wheelchair after unhooking her from the machine. 'If Gaara had anything to do with this they wouldn't have visited while he was away and now be holding the conversation elsewhere. What are they after,' she needed to figure it out. With the power they hold in the village they were able to walk right out of the hospital with her. Instead of staying outside they wheeled her just outside the entrance and suddenly they had her transported to the top of the Kazekage Office building and then inside a room after a few hand signs. Seeing a couple windows opened up for this 'fresh air' she could have rolled her eyes.

"There, now that we won't disturb the Kazekage's rest we can talk. Now we have a few questions since you have little background in the files and are the mother to a child whose father is part of a powerful family and also the Kazekage. Even his siblings have held powerful positions if not still holding them. Just tell us a little about you like family, education, and special abilities," Tojuro instructed of her, keeping it seemingly simple.

"Well I lived with both of my parents until I was five. I don't remember what my father did for work but he and my grandmother died around the same time while my mom was pregnant with my little brother, Souta. We moved to my grandfather's shrine and on my fifteenth birthday, 10 years later, we discovered I hold the powers of a priestess so I was trained when possible by the priestess Kaede from Edo." She learned this from Miroku, telling the truth but leaving things out without it looking that way. Hopefully they won't catch on to this tactic. "During that time an evil man with dark powers was causing trouble for many and it eventually came down to me and his various enemies to hunt him down. He tended to go into hiding while making devious plots until he gained the knowledge of my pregnancy. The day I gave birth was the same day I defeated him so he wouldn't be able to bring about more destruction. As for my education I know science, ancient history, math, a few languages, and other more general skills. I use a bow for a weapon; I can use sutras, and other various priestess skills including healing."

Once it was all written down they were still given an unclear picture on _who_ she is and Tojuro wasn't fond of this possible diluting of the blood. "So I take it you are not a user of chakra or from a ninja clan?"

"That is correct," she answered.

"Kagome," he started out and she knew this is where things will get interesting, "I am unsure what you know about the ninja system and clans like Lord Gaara's. With one that holds such strong power and abilities it is in the best interest of the clan and the village to keep it going. Since you and Lord Gaara are not together nor do you appear to be going that route he will likely accept an arranged marriage with another clan. These situations can get sticky with other factors included and if the truth got out about you and the child it could have serious consequences that could affect the whole village. It wouldn't take much for you to be targeted and used against the Kazekage. Should you stay here then it would be best to marry the two of you and establish constant protection which will leave you confined to the village for the rest of your life…" he paused to let that sink in, "but if you choose to go then Lord Gaara can find a suitable wife from a respected clan that will be able to provide for anything the child needs and no one will ever learn about the real biological mother and other problems will be avoided. It is difficult for Lord Gaara to bring these matters to light when he never wishes to cause anyone upset, rather shoulder the burden alone but being we are members of the council and need to look out for the welfare of the village and help the Kazekage, we thought it best to explain all of this so you don't make a blind decision." Adding one last thing to tip the scale he said, "I know he wanted to be honorable and marry you to not tarnish your reputation and basically do what is right but it was a short sighted solution. He was unable to see the whole picture of how hard it would be on him in the long run. On a day to day basis he is responsible for many tough decisions. The one his father had to make for the sake of the village caused Lord Gaara to be born premature, more so than his son, and lose his wife, Karura. The life of a ninja cannot be based on love. Our children are raised at young to learn jutsu that will kill a person someday. He wouldn't want you to be sullied with grief over these kinds of things. Our Kazekage works hard to make up for his own bloodstained past and murderous tendencies. In a way caring for you is like atoning for the death of his mother, maybe even uncle. I just worry about how much more he can handle," he slipped to a sympathetic tone.

She already knew she shouldn't trust them but even as stretched as this could be, a sliver of truth can be found. They have now fed her three options; marry Gaara, leave without her son, or leave with her son. They made staying the most unappealing meaning they want her gone. Naraku and Miroku prepared her for all of these minds games and clever tactics. Somehow she doubts leaving the village with her son is an option and it sounded like a trap to permanently get rid of her and maybe their son. These are traditional thinking men and if Gaara was such a person his actions would have been different. She hates mind games but she can figure this out. "You really are right. Ninja endure more than others will ever give credit. It might be best I consult with the head of the Higurashi Line, I'm not sure if they would be happy if I didn't. My own powers run strong enough through his veins that they might name him the successor and arrange a marriage to keep our line going strong. Thank you for pointing this out, would that be all then," she asked innocently enough that they couldn't figure out if she is bluffing or not.

"That should be all for now miss Kagome, thank you for taking our words into consideration." It didn't take long and they had her back in the hospital where she successfully got into bed without help. The whole thing exhausted her and not too surprisingly Gaara was still fast asleep in the same position. By the time Kankro and Temari got in the room after searching for her everywhere she was already in dreamland. They were tempted to wake her but saved it for later instead. Something is going on, how else would she just vanish and appear again.

At noon for lunch they missed her again but this time she had an appointment with the doctor but didn't return until after two then rested beyond supper. With Gaara finally awake for the day Temari finally asked, "Now what is going on? The first I hear of this is after she already gave birth and she is not sporting a ring. You two better spit it out so I can do damage control."

"Man Temari," Kankuro rubbed his neck, "let me start things out. I met Kagome when she first came to the village. I approved her temporary citizenship and even helped her find work. After a couple months of always seeing her working, playing with kids, or doing something nice for someone I thought she looked lonely and sad but she wouldn't open up about her problems. With her being like that it made me think of Gaara and I managed to get them both out to a bar on the same night then after I had seen them both have a couple drinks I introduced them. Nothing seemingly happened after that I thought."

She turned to Gaara with a demanding look to just what did happen since it is obvious something had to have happened at some point. "I began watching her after she was on the paper for new citizens but knew already she was only staying temporarily. You could say I grew an interest in her. I already knew a lot about her by the time we met and she picked up on Kankuro's motives. She didn't want a relationship because she had no plans on staying. All night while I was there I found no attraction or interest in anyone but Kagome and-," he stopped with red cheeks. It was bad enough that night to take a shot in the dark and ask her but now he is telling his siblings.

"And-," she wasn't letting this go.

"Seeing her that night aroused me, it was the first time it happened rather than it just being hormones. I asked her for a strictly sexual relationship and after much hesitating and sipping our drinks she finally agreed after I began to leave. We both shed our virginities that night. We never kissed, chatted, or stayed the night. After work I would see if she is interested then use body flicker to go straight to my bedroom from her apartment. Once done she would gather her clothes and I would take her back without a word. By day I would watch her whether it was with my own eyes or with the third eye technique and I longed for more but did nothing, deciding to be content I occupied her nights instead of letting another man. Someday she would be gone and there wouldn't be time for a goodbye so I didn't want to feel pain or loss when she did but I had anyways. Months of spending nearly every night… I will leave off there. I regret not trying to be more with her but she disappeared so I focused my energy into training instead." His sister was not happy but then he included what he knows about her now and the meeting with the council.

"You two really messed up," she sighed.

"Temari she is a beautiful person to me, the only one I have been interested in. How do I gain her affections? If I don't do something soon I won't stand a chance." He looked at his sister hoping she knows how he can build something more from here.

"Why wouldn't you stand a chance," his siblings were both confused even though it was Temari that voiced it.

"How often have I ever interacted with a woman in such a way? What am I supposed to say or do," he was being honest; he really isn't all that sure. "Most of her admirers before could easily walk right up to her and even get her to laugh."

"You feel inept because of your social skills I take it," she thought it over and though he has gotten much better compared to way back when they were instructors at the academy, he still isn't quite where others are at since he is always locked up in that office building. "She is pretty and sounds like a good person if not very caring. Tonight we begin so I hope you're ready. By the time she is out of the hospital we will get her to agree to have dinner with you and I will even help you set up a nice night where you two can talk privately. No sex Gaara. If you two even start getting carried away just say you want to focus on getting to truly know her. Just speak honestly about your soft feelings for her and tell her why. Tell her what you like about her, what made her stand out from all the rest. Make sure you let her know there has always been more than physical attraction."

He nodded seriously and was set to learn what he can so he can hopefully make the right impression on Kagome. Late into the night he gained etiquette lessons from his sister along with tips on what most girls like and what a couple might do on a date in different stages. Temari drilled in all sorts of knowledge into his brain and he started feeling his nervousness increase at trying to remember all of this. Before he left his brother's place he turned around with his cheeks growing pink and took his hand off the door. "I or she needs help with something else."

Furrowing her brow she wasn't sure what this could be now. "This should be interesting, what is it?"

"She needs clothes, I bought her a standard Suna dress but she doesn't have the other things. She destroyed her clothes to swaddle up our son," he really hoped she will do this.

"You have no problem having sex with her but you're too embarrassed to buy her a bra and underwear," she looked at him seriously but inside she was laughing, 'I can't think of a man that wouldn't be embarrassed.'

"Temari lighten up will ya. It will be the front of the papers if Gaara is found shopping for a woman's bra and underwear. Besides we have no clue what size she is, the whole thing is foreign to us… we already tried figuring it out," now they were both blushing.

Finally cracking a smile she did relent, "This is so funny… you two trying to shop for a woman… at least it was a nice thought but leave it to me. I will take her out after she is released from the hospital. Get some rest Gaara; you will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Thank you Temari and Kankuro, I will see you in the morning," he turned the knob and headed out the door.

Early the next morning Kagome felt her breasts being really tender. "Kagome, you look like you're in pain," Miu her current nurse said.

"Yeah my breasts hurt," she felt her cheeks heat up from mentioning that part of her anatomy.

"Let me just have a glance," she came right over and undid the top tie to her gown then pulled it just enough to see how swollen they are. "It is the milk since you haven't been breast feeding as much. How about a warm shower, it well help ease it up a bit and maybe your little guy will be hungry by the time you are done."

"Could I take one then," she would like a shower anyways.

"Yes let me see if you have stuff to wash up with then we will get you set. Have you had breakfast yet today, the doctor will be wanting you to weigh in before you eat anything so we have an accurate weight for you," she bustled around and headed into the bathroom to check the cabinets and pull things out for her.

"No I haven't yet, I was too tired earlier. Why have I been so fatigued," she had never been so worn out in her life as she has been in the last week.

Miu came back out of the room already having the shower at a nice temp for her. "Well you came in with heavy blood loss, were malnourished, post birth, and dehydrated. From what they could tell you had used a lot of power too in your weakened state, which had caused additional stress. You were also giving your son your life energy so until we are certain you are back on the mend you will have to be at the hospital where we can keep good tabs on you. Each day though you have been doing better, we will have to start going for walks to keep you progressing. Any longer out there with your son and you would have been in a coma or worse."

"Oh so I will probably be here for a while then," she really didn't think about all of that.

"Yes at least a week. I imagine Lord Gaara will be in here or his siblings, they will likely wish to spend time with you both today. They were looking for you yesterday morning and then missed you when you were at the appointment and you were sleeping when they came in around supper time. Where had you been yesterday morning, I started my shift at 8:30 but didn't make it to your room until a little after 9?" She was one of the first they approached and were near ready to wake Lord Gaara up and had checked nearly every room in the hospital for her.

"Oh the council wanted to speak with me," she frowned in remembrance. "They had me in a room at the Kazekage building next door."

'The council… shouldn't they just be leaving her for Lord Gaara to speak with?' Not willing to pry she did make a note of it and checked to see who was on the floor tending to her but didn't see a name. "What nurse did you have?"

"I don't recall her name but I had never seen her before. They just grabbed someone off the floor to get me setup so they can wheel me out in a wheelchair," she explained for her.

"You shouldn't be out of the hospital or getting off the machine. I can't really do much since this is the council but still they shouldn't just be taking our patients as they please. For your health I will speak with them should they stop by again," she could at least explain why she shouldn't be removed and the tizzy they sent everyone in when she went missing. "Next time they should just speak to you right here."

Thinking over the conversation they had she fiddled with the fabric of her hospital gown. "I think the whole purpose was to…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Never mind, I shouldn't just come up with rash assumptions."

Looking down at her patient she could see something is bothering her and it is due to the council but she really isn't sure what. "Should you ever feel like speaking just let me know or at least speak with Lord Gaara or his siblings, I'm certain they will hear out anything troubling you."

"Yes I plan to we just, as you pointed out, missed each other multiple times. Maybe today I can stay awake longer. Am I able to have any caffeine like coffee," she hoped that will help her stay with it today.

"Sorry dear but the doctor wants you resting as much as your body needs so you have a strong recovery. Now let me see your arm and I will get you off these things for the time being," she soon had her unattached to everything and with a few slow steps Kagome was able to gain her strength to walk right into the bathroom. "While you shower I will get the bedding changed," she walked out of the bathroom leaving the door mostly shut. "Oh before you get in we should get you weighed quickly," she followed her in and after a few seconds on the scale she jotted it down. "Enjoy," she left the bathroom once again.

"Thank you Miu," her voice slightly echoed in the bathroom as she shed her hospital gown, getting it into the hamper before stepping into the shower.

"You're welcome," she chirped back.

The shower was soothing, she felt so much nicer and the ache in her breasts diminished. Turning the temp up just a little she was thankful for all the products she was supplied with to wash up, shave, and then apply lotion when she toweled off. With a fan going she stood at the sink brushing her teeth and using the mouth wash before tending to her hair and applying deodorant. It was nice to feel so fresh and clean even if she is getting tired again. Not having a fresh hospital gown yet she wore a thick white one, tying it snug before making steps to get out of the bathroom. A soft murmuring of voices was on the other side and she felt dread at opening the door to seeing the council there and Miu not looking all that happy.

"You're looking better every day Kagome, nice to see you starting to get back on your feet," he could see she was starting to lean into the doorway of the bathroom looking tired already. They were over by the baby; more like Tojuro is holding her son at this moment. "He is little but not as small as his father was," he handed the child over to some man she had never seen before. "Kagome, this is Hoichi, a priest and ninja of Suna. As it turns out your son does have strong abilities. We thought it might be nice to get you two acquainted with each other."

'Wait so now what are they up to.' She felt on guard and soon a buzzing sounded. Her main comfort was having Miu there but it looks like she is being called away.

"Kagome I would like you to sit down and get comfortable, you're looking pale again." She gently coaxed her over to the fresh bedding then got her set back up with the machine. It beeped a few times then began processing what her current vitals are. "Try to stay awake long enough for breakfast to come, I will be back soon," she hoped to be of some comfort and not leave her when she sensed a discomfort with these old council members visiting yet again.

Seeing her leave she knew their lips will loosen now most likely. "Have you thought any further over what we discussed yesterday morning?"

"No I was unable to yesterday," she answered not feeling prepared enough to be taking this on.

"Have you given thought about the future for your son then since I am sure he is on your mind," he began preparing to back her into a corner. 'Right now she is weak and tired; yesterday she was alert and nimble of mind. Before she gets any better it would be best to push her in any direction I prefer but is she going to be of use to us? According to Hoichi she is even stronger than him in terms of power. Building up his clan's power may be more beneficial to us than pushing a marriage with Gaara and at this point it would be a waste to let her leave the village after seeing her medical records. She can sustain life, she strengthened her son's life force and she could be what I need to keep my life force strong.' Seeing her on edge he figured it might be best to ease her up by giving her the child. "We thought it would be a good idea to present another option that might be of more comfort to you. Hoichi is the only priest we now have in this village and is well versed in things. With you hospitalized at this time we have kindly asked him to help you build up your strength after you are released from the hospital and he has agreed. I don't see anyone declining you becoming a member of this village but we also want your strength in a more special area rather than on the frontlines. Hoichi I'm sure the mother would like to hold her son, she likely hasn't had much chance to," he sent the man over to her.

He looked so serious, most people of the village are like that she noticed. "Thank you," she said quietly and was glad to hold her son while she tried to figure out what the council wants from her this time. "I will have to give that some thought, I have a lot on my mind that I haven't been able to make any conclusive decisions but thank you for the thought." It did sound quite nice but she is guessing they have an agenda; no she is sure they do but what is it this time?

Just as Hoichi stepped back the door opened to her room with Gaara, his nephew, and his siblings standing there with a few bags, none of them were pleased. Even more Gaara felt on edge seeing the ninja that tried to assassinate him so close to his son and love interest. "I had not been aware you were having a meeting with Kagome," he moved to go over by the couch where he set down what they brought with, the smell of food along with it going to the table.

"Yes since she is a priestess we thought it a good idea to introduce Hoichi to her and see how strong your son is in that area," he tried to make light of things while cursing internally that the Kazekage is on to them at this point.

"I never mentioned she is a priestess to you," he faced them as he stood next to the two and took over the conversation for her benefit as she is being targeted by them for something, they have an agenda.

"We had looked at her files, it is all in there," he figured that should buy him some time.

His siblings could see Gaara must have caught them in a lie by his deep frown and he does not care for liars. "How would you have seen her file if I have kept it in my possession this entire time updating it personally myself?"

He had them there but they were still not beat. "We must have duplicates because I have been looking over one and getting her set to become a member of the village."

"I already have the paperwork in the most accurate file, the one my brother created back when she had temporary citizenship and I have continued to update it. Any business you have with Kagome should be spoken with me present and not while she is recovering in the hospital with our son." Kagome felt so thankful they showed up this time so he can see for himself that she is being bothered by them. Looking down at their son she has wanted to speak about naming him, doing it together. "If you have business speak with me when I return to the office, at this time I am sitting to have breakfast with my family."

"Yes Lord Gaara, please excuse us," they began to shuffle out of the room with a nervous Hoichi who hasn't had much contact with the Kazekage since he attempted to assassinate him for the council. Not until today did he know the young Lord of the village has a woman and child.

"They are still up to something, I thought you informing them you already have a child had put the brakes on whatever they have in mind," Kankuro looked over at Gaara.

"Apparently not but Ebizu has yet to take their side. Kagome how many time have they spoken to you," he felt concerned that they might be ruining his chances of being with her.

"This is the third time," she could see Gaara and his siblings look upset at that.

"When and where have they been holding these talks," he wasn't about to let them push her around or anything. They need to just leave his personal life alone.

"The first time was when you were away from the village and they stayed here, the second time was yesterday morning, they took me to a room in your office building because you were sleeping on the couch, and now today," she finished with that portion and could see he is going to want all the details of those talks.

Leaving it alone for now he looked over at his sister seeing her get the table ready with the food. "We will speak later about this. Would you like me to adjust the bed or have you eaten already?"

"Miu said she would be back with breakfast in a little bit, that was about ten minutes ago now. Would you mind adjusting it to how it was the last time we spoke?" Having company sounded nice even though her energy is dwindling away. Looking down at their son she felt Gaara rest a hand on her shoulder as he was able to watch her spend time with the infant. Giving him a soft smile she looked up at Gaara. "We haven't named him yet."

"You called him a miracle child. Ebizu had mentioned that Kei and Kichiro are names of similar meaning," he relayed back the meanings of those two names.

"Do you like, Kichiro? He is our lucky son," they were watched by his siblings. The moment they all walked into the room she had looked so relieved but it was obvious having Gaara right there had quelled her nerves even more as he easily took the attention off of her. The level of protectiveness they could read that Gaara holds should make it clear to the council he sees her as more than just some woman he once had sex with.

"Kichiro is a good name, I like it," he agreed even though he likes Kei as well. "Kagome, would you prefer the food of the hospital or what we brought along? We tried to keep it mostly healthy for your benefit."

"If Miu doesn't mind I will have whatever you brought," she could smell it from here.

Walking over to Kagome, Temari already had a plate filled with a variety of food. "Thought you might say that," she rolled the tray over the bed and Gaara received their son to lie down in the rolling crib he pushed back over by her. "We have some other things as well for you but we can get to that later."

"Thank you Temari," she watched as Kankuro came in the room with Miu. She came over to see what she is eating and pretended to try and walk off with the plate making Kagome grin.

"I see you are looking better. Do Lord Gaara and the rest of them know about your visit?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yes, they walked in shortly after you had to leave. Oh Miu, we decided on a name," she looked up at Gaara so he could tell her.

Perking up as she looked his way she heard, "Kichiro, it means 'lucky son," he felt better having this done together, it made him feel like they are together. At least they get along well and he hopes it lasts.

"He is a lucky boy indeed. I will get his paperwork filled out with it on there. Oh and Kagome, here is your vitamins, I will be in again later with the results of the tests from yesterday. Kichiro can also go home at any time but if you would prefer he can remain here. This just goes to show how lucky he really is," she looked over at the adorable little infant.

"Okay, thank you Miu," she took the vitamins and set them aside. Shortly after Miu left the room and everyone sat down to eat.

"Kagome do you have any hobbies or interests," Temari asked her. She has every intention of getting her together with Gaara.

"Well-," she tried to think of anything. 'What did I used to do and enjoy?' You would think it is a simple question but she found it difficult to answer. "I- uh…" she could have called sex a hobby or sex with Gaara but she doubted that would be a suitable answer.

"Kagome this really shouldn't be that hard of a question," Kankuro looked up at her from his plate and gave her a grin in encouragement.

"I used to learn about herbs. Lady Kaede, the priestess of Edo tried to help me with my powers and between her and my friend Jinenji I have a lot of knowledge on medicinal herbs but I really don't know if they still exist, not the ones I know. I studied a lot; in my era education was a huge thing so I focused on finishing my general schooling as much as I could. In the past it was more about survival and doing your duties. Demons roamed the earth at that time and the humans were always at war. Coming from an era of technology and education it was different needing to run for your life on a near daily basis and learn things as quickly as you can. I also did a lot of campfire cooking and if I couldn't return home for a hot bath then I was craving a trip to a hot spring." Taking a few bites of her food she thought things over carefully as she understood they wanted to get to know her.

"Was your technology more advanced than ours," Temari asked trying to picture what her era looked like.

"Yes although I would say you are maybe only a decade behind… possibly more since our era also focused on transportation, material goods, and celebrities… things that would likely make you guys laugh or feel disappointed… I don't know but everywhere you went was basically some form of technology. People talked on a phone… which I haven't seen here, used computers, fancy watches, and were very focused on money and entertainment. My friends were always focused on boys, something I didn't really share and demons, powers… those kinds of things were either things of the past or make believe." Being exposed to so much more and learning how to survive through hard times had made her feel more like an outcast of society even if she didn't look the part.

"Wait did anyone know about you having this quest, being a priestess and all that," she felt like that era was more along the lines of naïve than anything.

Her hidden life… "Just my family, anyone else would have considered me crazy and if I proved them wrong then I'm sure I would have been at the mercy of some crazy doctor or scientists wanting to experiment on me and use me for research… at least that is what I pictured so I decided to keep my second life a secret and be dubbed 'sick girl.' That was what people thought that I was just constantly sick, not fighting demons 500 years into the past."

This was a clear insight to the life she had led before coming here… a double life. They may not speak about their missions all the time but they don't have to lead a double life. 'This is her chance to learn to enjoy life, get back to the simple things. Kagome and Gaara both could learn to take it easy as they raise Kichiro but I have to get her to live with him instead of alone. The council wouldn't dare tread upon Gaara's home, of that I am sure.' Finishing up her thoughts and swallowing her food she knew it would be good to bond with her as well. "You know, Gaara enjoys cultivating cacti for a hobby and the hospital has a greenhouse he could show you sometime."

He already knows what she is up to and he figured this is his chance to try and make more of a connection. "I keep the cacti in the windowsills of my kitchen and dining room. I know the basics to the most common of herbs in these parts in case they are needed. The greenhouse is reserved for hospital use only but it wouldn't be a problem to take you there if you would like to see it. It is located in the remaining portion of the oasis."

Everyone enjoyed the meal and light conversation that was often instigated by Temari. His siblings and nephew left ahead of him as he wished to spend more time with her and their son. With a cry Kichiro woke feeling hungry. Lifting him from the crib Gaara handed him over to Kagome and then shut the door for privacy before taking a seat on the couch trying to not stare at the exposed portion of her breasts as she was able to get him to suckle from it after a little difficulty. Glancing away from them with warm cheeks he felt aroused at the sight, it pleased him to see her caring for their child. Over the months she was gone he did his best to train but some nights it just wasn't enough and his mind would think back to all the nights he had this beautiful woman gracing his bed. Memories and thoughts like that have begun to hit him harder but were quelled with seeing her still in the hospital. It cannot be helped that he is undeniably attracted to her.

"Later on today after you have had more rest I would like to hear what the council is approaching you about. I'm sorry you are getting mixed up in other affairs," he rested with his elbows on his knees and hands folded, trying to keep his mind from thinking about anything inappropriate.

Relief came to her as Kichiro fed, decreasing the swelling and tenderness to her left breast at least. If she can manage to wake more for feedings it would help immensely. Gaara she noted was respectfully not staring at her, instead his cheeks looked a little pink but she wasn't sure why unless it involves her breastfeeding their son, something she just realized that he has never seen her do before. It wasn't the easiest to keep sleeping and sitting here day after day but it is better than running for her life or hearing cutting remarks. Hearing Gaara speak had pulled her from the various thoughts floating through her mind. She began to notice he has a comforting presence, at least to her he does. Hearing him bring up the council she thought maybe they will leave her be at this point. "I suppose it was bound to happen at some point. I'm not real sure what they are after now but I'm hoping this was the end of it. Are they always like this?"

"Not like this as in delving into my personal affairs. After you were brought into this room I had a meeting with the council. They were not happy that Temari is the only one who had a child and is now affiliated with another ninja village since that is where her husband and his clan reside, the Nara clan. They feel Konoha could use Shikadai to seize control of Suna but I don't see that ever happening, I personally have close ties with that village. After bringing up that I do in fact have a son and that you two are now in the hospital I figured that would have been the end of it but instead they kept to their old thinking. They had ideas of sending you from the village, arranging a marriage to you, and arranging a marriage to someone from Suna. I guess they have a list but I could care less, since when is my personal life any of their business? The council is there to help advise me when it comes to matters of the village but unfortunately much of it consists of old-fashioned thinkers. They can have great advice and do have a lot of experience but sometimes it becomes quite troubling." Thinking of the times they have schemed against him and made some very damaging calls he wished they could be more open minded.

'So they were already after Gaara before they were even aware of me. Gaara doesn't appear to be supportive of their lines of thinking or sudden intrusion.' Nothing could prepare her for all of this extra stuff but she knows Gaara is doing his best. 'What am I even going to do am I staying or leaving…' she still felt troubled by everything going on. "Maybe they just need reminding on what their position in the village is?"

"That is very likely. Kagome I have been thinking over things," he looked up at her. "I want a description of this Kikyo. If that threat is the main reason for the aversion you have in staying then I am taking care of it, personally if I have to." The surprise on her face faded after a couple minutes, she could hardly believe it bothers him this much.

Trying her best to formulate words in a description she couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. "Well she sort of looks like me," she informed him and remembered a couple times where she was mistaken for her and not just by InuYasha. "Her hair is straight and cut straight as well and she holds it with a white piece of fabric into a long pony tail. She carries a long bow and wears a white top and red pants, it is the outfit of a priestess in her time and mine. She actually has brown eyes, they are narrower than mine, no make-up, and her skin is paler. We are also the same height right now with her having a slender figure."

Taking in the description he said, "Sounds nothing like you," he looked at the light tan on her skin, her blue eyes, and wavy raven hair. In his mind's eye he can still picture her curves. His honest opinion is that Kagome is gorgeous and no one can compare. "I will take care of the rest for now," he could see Kagome wasn't expecting his previous words to come from his mouth, she must have had a lot of comparisons to this Kikyo person but he has drawn few similarities.

"Oh and she doesn't smile, her face is always neutral if not bitter or angry," she supplied, the words 'Die InuYasha,' echoing in her head as the scene played out from memory. It would be nice if Gaara stayed of the same opinion, for her to have someone who doesn't see her as anything like her or a copy of her feels really nice.

Sitting there thinking about the description he doubted that she will look all that similar to Kagome, not the way it sounded she meant. 'It must be the whole reincarnation thing,' he was certain Kagome didn't really like the thought of them being similar in looks. "After a sketch is drawn up I will have it brought here for you to give your say on its likeness to her."

"Okay," she felt Kichiro pull away and give a cry, her signal she learned while on the border is his way of saying, 'Mama your empty, switch boobs,' she smiled and got him happily feeding on the other side instead. "Isn't he something," she looked down at her little son. "He is so small and sweet," her soft voice caught his ears and drew his gaze to them.

'Is this how my mom looked at me – the affection of a mother,' he could almost imagine his mom being like this right here. "A son should always have the love of their mother," he kept his eyes trained on the little bit of red hair he could see. "The only thing a parent needs to do is trust in their children. That's all… And that in itself has true value," he quoted words that his father had said before he sealed him.

Kagome stared at him, listening to his words and having a feeling that there is something more to his thoughts than thinking of them as parents. Looking back down at their son she knew he will be great, he will be Kichiro and she will always love him just as a parent should. He didn't expand on what he said and she didn't ask. Life will just continue on as it will but for Kagome she felt torn and the longer she stayed the more she was torn between leaving to protect her son and staying because she never wants to leave him. 'It is also the duty of a parent to love their son – but,' she looked over at the young Kazekage she had created this child with, 'should I also trust in his father? It is my burden to carry and he has so much already on his plate, would it be right to let him take this on as well? Gaara, I know what you want me to do but what is the right thing to do?'

Slowly Kagome grew sleepy and Gaara decided to hold him for a while until his diaper needs changing and he falls asleep. "Get some rest Kagome, I will be back at lunch," he pulled the covers up. Feeling the slight weight of Kichiro in his arms it was comforting having a baby, that little being relying and trusting in you is an indescribable feeling. Relaxing back down on the couch he got comfortable while trying to think about the future.


	6. Chapter 6

It Was Just Sex: Version 2

Chapter 6

The lunch hour came and Kagome roused to the smell of lunch in the room. Gaara had a tray table that he setup at the couch and dished food out for them to enjoy eating. Kichiro had already woken her recently for another feeding so it didn't take much to reawake her this time. "Lunch already," she covered a yawn.

"Yes, I brought a variety for us to enjoy," he set the dishes for her on the rolling tray table before wheeling it to cover her lap. "I have water and green tea for drinking; I wasn't sure what you would prefer."

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me," she watched him put the rest away for the time being over on the table.

"I want to spend more time with you and Kichiro. Normally I eat in my office but I enjoy this more," he finally sat down and began to dig in. "Change can be a good thing," he let her think about that. No one could ever say he doesn't enjoy this change in his life; they would be lying if they did.

Another hint dropped by him, she has been catching all of them and she gets the picture. Gaara and his siblings are of the same mind, they want her around and likely living with him. From what she can tell the council is against a relationship between them and now that she thinks about it, they are likely trying to turn her into another pawn. Meeting Hoichi, the last priest they have and intending on having them near each other in the future makes her think they are going to try and push her into being with him due to their powers but what good are they in this era? Is she missing something? "Gaara," she watched him chew his food before swallowing as he gave her his attention, "do you still have demons in this era?"

"I'm not sure what constitutes a demon, do they have a different genetic makeup or is it a loose term used to describe what people consider a monster," he asked in return.

"Well they have youki, a demonic aura whereas I have miko-ki and a pure aura. It is like light and dark in a way. They have many races like dog demons, cat demons, oni, and so on. If I used my power on a demon it would either seriously injure it or purify it to ash completely." That was the best description she could give him.

"We have chakra beasts and animal summons but I do not think any of them are demons to my knowledge," the topic seemed to be closed with his answer and her inability to sense any demons. Her mind turned towards her thoughts as she ate, he decided to wait and see if she will share what is on her mind at this point.

Neither had much to talk about and the silence wasn't noticed by Kagome but bothered Gaara. He knows that he should be trying to strike up a conversation with her, learn more about her and growing a bond but he wasn't sure what to even ask about. She is starting to look healthier and more awake every day. It might only be a few days until they deem her able to be released. That also meant he has only those few days to make a good enough impression to try and convince her to live with him rather than alone. It took years for him to get this far with his reputation; he has more like hours to change things with them.

That day was a lot of falling asleep and waking up all the way into the early hours of the morning. At supper the night before Kagome gave her recount of the three visits from the council and felt confident that they will be leaving her alone for now. That is what she thought…

She slept in and missed having breakfast with the others and is just now finishing up. Miu has been helping her get on her feet more and after being shown the clothing that was picked out for her by the sand siblings she was happy to wash up and finally wear clothes, not just a hospital gown. A rocking chair was brought in where she could sit there unattached to the machines with Miu in the room to keep tabs on her and be of company. The two had begun to become friends even though Kagome was still keeping some distance from everyone. Today will be a test for her as she gained a surprise visitor knocking on the doorframe.

With a beautiful kimono, a get well basket, and hair all dolled up she had no clue who this person is or why they are here. "Are you Lady Kagome," their voice chimed, very lovely to hear just as they are lovely to see.

"Yes I am," she looked at Miu confused. "May I ask who you are," she tried and watched her walk in full of elegance and charm, sitting the basket on the table.

"Oh I thought you were aware of my visit," she looked so innocent, it was hard to believe they are the same age from appearance.

"I am Lady Cho from the Kaze clan," she introduced with a bow. "The heads of my clan and the elders of the village have begun the proceedings between Lord Gaara and me having an arranged marriage. I know this joining is unusual with his son involved but we are more than happy to accept him. Being you are the biological mother I wished for you to get to know me to quell any fears you might have with him being taken in to be raised by another."

Grip slightly tightening on her son, Miu stood next to Kagome as they both felt like a bucket of cold water has been doused on them. Neither knew about this turn in events and Kagome felt like her heart was being ripped out. She thought it was her choice. Kichiro may never know how his mother's heart began to break. Lowering her eyes she wasn't sure what to do, this is her son, not this woman's before her. "I guess they forgot to notify me," she said quietly.

Cho looked at her surprised, taking notice to the sad mother in front of her. "I'm sorry Lady Kagome; I hadn't known you were uninformed about all this. It was my understanding that all parties involved had agreed."

Miu stepped forward, "I think it is best she be left alone, stress isn't good for her condition."

"Condition," she studied her and wasn't sure if she is coming to the right conclusion. "I'm sorry I hadn't been aware of this either. I will take my leave, I'm sorry Lady Kagome, it wasn't in my intention to cause any harm." Leaving the basket behind she walked outside the door and after pausing out of sight she heard her begin to sob.

"Kagome this might not even be true, I'm not saying Lady Cho is a liar but I doubt Lord Gaara would be so cruel to push you out of the picture. He joined you for every meal yesterday and has been here plenty," she tried to reason with the upset mother. "All parties were not informed since you didn't know. You should speak with Lord Gaara, I'm sure this can all be easily explained away."

Tissue was handed to her and with a drink of water she tried to calm down. "What is wrong with me that I can't help raise my own son? Gaara was just here yesterday getting a description of the woman out for my life, he has only spoke about Kichiro having both parents. I'm a stranger here and have nothing to offer Kichiro outside of my love… I just thought after yesterday that I could really create a life in Suna. Miu what am I to do if this is true," she looked up at her with heartbreaking eyes.

A sad look passed on her face. 'Lord Gaara wouldn't do this would he? Maybe this is just some big misunderstanding?' Guiding her to get up and lay back down in bed, needing to keep tabs on her vitals now that she has become upset she began getting her hooked up. "Fight it I guess, I mean I still can't see this as being true, not with how much Lord Gaara and his family has been here but hasn't said a thing of it. For now just don't come to any certain conclusion at least until you speak with him. He might not have been aware any of this is going on."

"You are right; I should at least see what he has to say. This doesn't fit with anything he has said, I mean he had been requesting I live with him rather than alone." The energy she did have was beginning to be sucked back out of her. "I love Kichiro," she rested on her side with the small baby still in her hold.

"I know you do, you did all you could and sacrificed much to get him this far. Just get some rest, that is what is best for you right now," she watched Kagome's blood pressure begin to drop.

"Thank you Miu," she mumbled then kissed Kichiro on his little head.

An hour after noon Gaara walked down the hallway with lunch in hand as he hoped Kagome might not have eaten yet. Further down the hall was his siblings and nephew. Just before he entered the room his name was called. Looking down towards nurses' station he could see Miu making her way over to him. "Miu is something wrong," he could see she looks nervous.

"Before you go in can I speak with you a little away from the room?" Her request was small so he headed towards his siblings letting her speak whatever is on her mind when they reached them. "This morning Kagome had a visitor neither of us expected. Lady Cho of the Kaze clan came in speaking of an arranged marriage to you and essentially Kagome being ousted from the picture of raising Kichiro. It isn't my business what happens from here but as her nurse I cannot have my patient so upset, it could hurt the health she recovered and set her back."

Each of them gained a noticeable looking scowl at the news. "I had not been aware of this. From here on the only visitors allowed are us unless they receive permission from me directly. Thank you Miu," he headed on into the room seeing Kagome sleeping with their son still with her. Miu had followed him in and instead of upsetting Kagome further he turned to her. "Had you been there for the whole interaction?"

"Yes sir," she answered.

"I wish to know of all details," he requested shutting the door.

"Gaara it is obvious the council is just trying to keep you two separated. They don't care about your happiness or any of theirs; they are just looking at what good you three will be to the village. It isn't far-fetched that they might be trying to push her into being with Hoichi instead to strengthen the power the village has in priests and priestesses." Kankuro had the agreement of his two siblings supporting his idea of what is going on.

Miu got all of their eyes on her and she took that as her cue to get speaking. "Kagome had been in the chair rocking Kichiro having a nice morning when Lady Cho knocked on the door with this basket in hand. After confirming she is speaking with Kagome she gave a full introduction saying the heads of her clan and the council had begun the proceedings in an arranged marriage with you. She came by so Kagome could get to know her and quell any fears since her clan is happy to accept Kichiro and she would be the one raising Kichiro instead of Kagome. After realizing Kagome had no knowledge of this she apologized and left shortly after, she had been told all parties agreed to it. This as you can imagine had upset Kagome and I encouraged her to rest instead of just growing more upset thinking about it." They could all see her eyes are still slightly puffy from crying.

As upsetting as this is Gaara took it as a sign that Kagome might be planning to not fight him on staying here in Suna. Deciding lunch for him can wait he turned to his sister, "Temari will you stay here with her until I return, I wish for Kankuro to accompany me while I confront the council. Later I will have to apologize to the clan for this deception."

"No problem, I will dish out Shikadai's food and reassure Kagome should she wake," she accepted it. Looking over at who might someday be her sister-in-law she felt bad that all this is happening. "No one will get past me," she watched her youngest brother nod then head off with Kankuro, shutting the door behind them. "Just in case something does happen while we are not here, Gaara is trying to romance her… he just isn't good with romance so that is where I come in. I hope this at least proves to them that he should have contacted me months ago when he became interested in her, it could have prevented the turmoil. Do you have brothers Miu?"

"Yes, I have three," she smiled. "The older two are already shinobi of Suna and the youngest is still in the academy. The older two are not the best in the romance department but my youngest has some admirers… he is a bit of a lady's man," she giggled.

"Then you know my pain or might someday," she smirked and then set about getting Shikadai food.

Shikadai sat in a chair and asked, "Was dad a lady's man?"

"No way, it would have been too much energy even if he had the skill," Temari scoffed and knew her son is just as lazy as his father. "Thankfully he isn't nearly as lazy as he used to be but he really intrigued me at being a genius under that lazy exterior."

"You are speaking of Shikamaru from Konoha," Miu was surprised that the kunoichi would marry a man like that.

"Yes, I married that lug head. He sent word of being on his way to Suna and I felt tempted to ask Gaara to get him as well but I doubt he would want to with all of this going on so I am sure Gaara will include him in being able to visit at will." It would have been nice if he was already here but all of this needs to be taken care of right away. Over on the bed Kichiro stirred and gave a short cry. It must have been at the right pitch to gain his mother's attention because she stirred as well. Finishing up with dishing out his food she let him dig in and went with Miu to greet Kagome. "Kagome," she looked down into the drowsy expression of the woman. "Hey before you get upset, what was said earlier is not true. Gaara already left with Kankuro to chew the council out for doing this and will be apologizing to the Kaze clan for the false arrangement."

Focusing in on her words she reflected over Lady Cho's visit and started to feel relieved at hearing this from Temari. "Why does the council have a problem with me?"

"The council cares not about the happiness of others, just what will benefit the village the most. We are guessing they were going to push you into an arranged marriage with Hoichi and apparently Gaara with Lady Cho due to the individual abilities of everyone. No one is allowed to visit with you unless given permission from Gaara. He is quite mad they upset you." She could see Kagome looked quite worn out still. "Get some rest; we will wake you when he returns to have lunch with you."

She mumbled a quiet, "Okay," and drifted back to sleep.

Hastily a meeting with the council was called, his brother in attendance but it was instead held in Gaara's office where he has every intention of leaving an impression he had never wanted to make but if it means having the future he wants then he will do it. They shuffled in seeing the Kazekage looking like he is brooding with a dangerous edge to his eyes. Ebizu approached sensing the bad mood he is in. "Lord Gaara you called for all of us."

"Yes Honored Ebizu," he said, his brother standing behind him to the right with a scowl on his face as well. "I thought when I announced the birth of my son and revealed my secret lover it would have been enough to stop this nonsense but now I have learned members of the council have been arranging a marriage between me and Lady Cho of the Kaze clan while kicking Kagome out of the picture with our son. I will be personally apologizing to the clan but if anyone wishes to step forward and reveal their involvement in this deception then do so now or I will find out another way. Lady Cho showing up at the hospital with this news had greatly upset Kagome and now I have damage control to do. Your plans as well to push her into a marriage with Hoichi will not be happening; you will have to successfully assassinate me if you want to bully her around in anything. From here on out no member of the council is to approach her or my child without my permission or presence," he let his aqua eyes pierce them waiting for one to step forward.

"Lord Gaara I had dropped this arranged marriage suggestion at a previous meeting," Ebizu spoke up.

"Yes I am aware but Tojuro, Ikanago, and Joseki have approached her three times. Once while I was retrieving my sister and nephew, a second time a day after that, and a third the following morning where I caught them in there with Hoichi trying to course her into training with him and some 'special use' they found for her. I also caught them in a lie and have since confiscated a file they were creating on her in private," he held it up and knew some of the information she fed them wasn't entirely accurate and meant to mislead them. It proved to him she can be good at catching on to things and not handing out information. "No one wishes to fess up I see," he scanned each one of them as he let the sand swirl out of his gourd seeing a few grow nervous at the sign of it. "Very well, just remember, when I catch all those involved it will not take much for me to actually catch you being I control the sand at will. You are all dismissed," he narrowed his eyes on Tojuro in particular before noticing that of everyone leaving Ebizu stayed, not voicing anything until the door was shut with only the three remaining and the sand returning to the gourd.

"Lord Gaara you are aware I wish to retire soon," he watched him nod. "It might in fact be time for the new and younger generations to lead their way into the future instead of us old fools. With that being said I will support that those on the council behind all of this are punished and should no longer hold their positions. I recommend Sajo and Goza for my position, I am getting too old for all of this but I will always be there for Suna should you ever wish to speak."

"Are you planning on retirement sooner then," his face lost the angry edge, he does not feel Ebizu has anything to do with what is taking place.

"Yes, perhaps in a month or so. Once everything is cleared up I will likely step down. We are still short on members in the council so that has troubled me; I wouldn't know who to suggest to fill those seats at this point." He felt his age weighing down on him more ever since his sister left the living plane. His time could come soon but before he left he wanted to be of service to Suna in an honorable way one last time, going against their original decision.

"Kankuro, could you and Baki work on making a list of recommendations," he relaxed back.

"Yeah I could have it ready by the end of tomorrow," his mind buzzed with possible suggestions.

"Thank you Ebizu for having taken the mantle as head of the council. You and your sister, Lady Chiyo, have always done what you thought best for the village." He knows they are not always fond of what they have done but their intentions were always good.

"Thank you Lord Gaara for letting me return for a short time. It is time for this old man to take a rest, good day Lord Gaara and Kankuro," he took his leave as the room went silent.

Shifting Kankuro faced his brother, "Are you okay Gaara?"

"I will be, let's go eat. After that I would appreciate it if you joined me to see the Kaze clan," he requested of him.

"Yeah I will go," they both then headed on out going straight to the hospital.

Placing a pale hand on her bare arm Gaara gave her a small shake trying to rouse her awake. "Kagome it is time to eat lunch," he beckoned her to wake up. Miu was kind enough to warm the food up for them while Temari fed Kichiro a bottle so Kagome could rest longer.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled feeling like she hardly slept at all.

Seeing her nuzzle into the pillow trying to sleep further he felt a smidgeon bad but she needs to eat if she is to keep getting better. "No you already slept extra, you need to eat it is already two o'clock."

"Just eat for me," she gripped her pillow.

"Kagome," he lowered his tone and shook her again. "I guess I will eat the oden without you then," he watched her eyes snap open as he mentioned her favorite dish.

"Oden," she sat up quickly getting vertigo and dropping back to the mattress. "Uhhh woozy," she put a hand to her head.

Her antics tugged a smile to his lips. "I will bring it over."

"I guess we have seen what will get her into full gear," Kankuro laughed looking at Kagome trying to fight off the wave of dizziness.

"Not funny," she moaned and slowly sat back up, scooting further up the bed as Kankuro raised it while Gaara set a bowl of oden in front of her. "Thank you everyone," she felt better compared to this morning with that unexpected visitor.

Temari had informed them that she cleared the air with Kagome about the mess this morning but he still wishes to say something, make sure she hears it from his mouth as well. "Kagome about this morning," he stood next to her as she took careful sips of the hot soup.

She paused, freezing up at those words as she remembered that elegant woman with the bell like voice. "It is okay Gaara I just want to be around for our son," she felt it is her right to raise her own child not watch from afar as some other woman is called his mother, it would kill her. No she can't give up her child while living but she will die protecting him if it ever comes to that.

"After I speak with the Kaze clan and learn who was behind all of this on the council, they will be arrested and lose their positions. Just don't trust any information that involves them, they are old-fashioned and ridiculous, they are likely doing me a favor by losing these positions since they are closed minded in their thinking. I'm glad you plan on staying," he felt relieved that she must have decided to let him take care of Kikyo. "Could you look at that picture of Kikyo that was sketched?"

"Yes, I can do that," she swallowed back her anxiousness. He pulled out a picture from a folder and handed it over to her. The way she was drawn had actually been quite close but still off. "Does anyone have a pencil," she set it on her lap and moved her food aside. Gaara found one and handed it over so she can work on it. She added on to the bangs, corrected the eyes a little and drew in the white shirt and red cord necklace. Touching up the white fabric holding back her hair she handed it back over. "This is Kikyo, the woman I am the reincarnation from."

They stood around looking at the picture and a frown tugged on Gaara's lips. "I still don't see it," he mumbled.

"See what," she asked.

"You two have little in common based on appearance. Whoever said you two look alike," he asked her not realizing he is really making her day.

"A few people, mostly InuYasha and then her sister Kaede had seen a resemblance to her," she looked in his eyes as he looked back down studying the picture.

"I still don't see it," he continued studying it with his siblings. "You're prettier too," he made her choke on the spoonful of oden she just started to swallow.

Temari went over there to her and patted her back as she coughed and gagged, cheeks blushing at the compliment. "Gaara you should be careful about when you say certain things or she is going to end up choking," she sounded like she is reprimanding him but really she is proud of her little brother finding a way to slip in a compliment.

"Sorry," he turned away, "she just doesn't look approachable if this is what she looks like."

"You know Gaara the same could be said of you," Kankuro laughed with his sister as they both know how unapproachable their brother can look as well.

"Why would someone think Gaara looks unapproachable," she asked them as she has never felt that way. "I think he looks calm and collected, a deep thinker," she made his cheeks gain a tinge of pink as she paid back the compliment.

"Really now," Temari turned around looking at her like a fox about to pounce on its prey, "so what else do you think of my brother?"

"Eh," she grew embarrassed and pushed the noodles around while Gaara shifted on his feet.

Kankuro laughed enjoying this development but decided it would be best not to push them too much. "Come on Temari we should leave the two be. Besides I'm starving so let's dig in," he turned around to the table.

Shikadai grabbed the picture from his Uncle Gaara so he can see it. "Is this woman going to try and steal my soul too?"

"Shikadai," Temari turned around seeing her son looking seriously at the picture. "No she just takes the souls of women."

"Then she is going to take yours and Aunt Kagome's," he was so serious about this.

Gaara looked at his young nephew frowning at the thought. "No she won't be taking anyone's soul from this village. We had this picture drawn up so she can go into the bingo book of every shinobi here. By the time supper comes most of them will have her added into their book."

"What about Dad, shouldn't he know she might try and hurt them," he looked up at the adults around him.

"He will but he isn't here yet, not until tomorrow at some point," Gaara assured his nephew.

"Shikadai," Kagome thought it best to take his little mind off of adult matters, "What are your favorite things to do?"

"I like watching clouds, I sometimes do that with my old man," he made her giggle at that, "and I like sleeping."

"Do you ever try to figure out what the clouds look like, such as one might look like a bunny or something," she asked this kid who has already dubbed her his aunt.

"No, I never thought about that, I just wish I can lie on them and float around all the time," he sounded a bit like his father who has had cloud envy since he was his son's age.

"He takes after his dad a lot who also took after his dad," Temari gave a wry smile.

"Yeah I didn't peg you as the type to be interested in the clouds to such an extent," Kagome made light chatter and with her suggestion Shikadai ended up on the couch looking out the window at the sparse clouds in the blue sky. After he fell asleep there Kankuro gathered him up and headed out with Temari.

Like all babies do Kichiro slept now that he has been fed and changed. Deciding to take this chance Gaara felt the butterflies of nervousness grip him as he tried to bring up a topic he has been avoiding. Fidgeting slightly he tried to steel himself in preparation for what he wishes to ask of her and the answer he is hoping for and the rejection if not. "After you are out of the hospital," her blue eyes looked at him waiting for him to continue, "Will you join me for dinner, just the two of us?" It was out there and now he needs to wait for her to answer, to say something.

'He wants to have dinner alone,' she hadn't thought much about what she is going to do after leaving the hospital beyond wanting to be in Kichiro's life. "I don't see why not," the tension left his frame and he nodded; now he has to figure out the details. 'Wait is he blushing, is Gaara seriously blushing,' she studied him and the moment he realized she was doing so he flushed darker and turned away from her. 'He looks so nervous,' she never expected to see him like this. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

He turned stunned eyes at her, his mouth opened to deny such until he could see she is teasing him, "No," he quietly said and turned away.

"Then why are you nervous and have red cheeks," she pointed out. Who would imagine something could fluster the Kazekage to such a degree. Pushing things further she asked, "Gaara will you sit with me again?"

With a glance her way he nodded and joined her on the bed. With an arm draped around her they relaxed with her head resting on the crook of his shoulder. "Kagome, I do care about you a lot. I have for a long time now," he quietly voiced almost hesitant to say something that might ruin this time together.

"I wouldn't be honest if I said I didn't miss you. Most days I would see you on the roof of your office looking out on the village but you looked sad. I wanted to take that look away but the pain of when I would leave kept me from trying. You're so well respected and admired, it always puzzled me," she snuggled in further. "Do people really feel you're unapproachable? You're so easy to be around at least to me." She never could have made a deal or commitment like the one they had if she wasn't comfortable around him. In some ways if not many he made her feel better and they built up trust in his bedroom and confidence.

He rubbed her shoulder not quite certain he wants to share his past yet. 'You will have to share your past at some point,' his sister's voice echoed in his head. "I wasn't always like this," he began, "it all started when the Wind Daimyo began cutting our funds and outsourcing to the Leaf Village rather than take on our pricier services," he launched in, telling her about the dark secrets of Suna like One's Own Life Reincarnation, a technique developed by Lady Chiyo and used to restore Gaara. Kagome listened to him not making any judgmental comments. It was a bit of a first for someone to go into such detail about their not so pleasant past. InuYasha rarely said a word about his nor did he like it when others talk about what they know of it. She didn't move away from him or tense up, it really helped for him to speak of what it is really like in this ninja era and even continued on past his days of terrifying the village and to his first student Matsuri as well as being trained by Shira. By the time he finished his retelling of life even going to the point of what has taken place since the war and his current struggles as the Kazekage. It was oddly comforting for both. He never really thought he had so much on his shoulders, that he has been this weighed down and him opening up to such an extent was more than Kagome ever expected from him. It really explained why she always caught him looking that way.

They had gone undisturbed until Kichiro woke. Kagome didn't waste time getting him going on feeding from her. Although uncomfortable as well she secretly enjoyed seeing Gaara so uncomfortable. He remained red through the whole feeding trying to not look at her exposed breast or get any more aroused than he already is. The lack of negativity from her had him asking what is still on his mind. "Would you consider living with me or giving it a try for a couple weeks?"

The question again… she vaguely remembers him saying he wants a second chance at getting to know her back when he found her up against that tree. Things keep trying to come between them but he remained steady like a sturdy tree not giving and always ready to shelter them. His presence hasn't been suffocating, she really welcomes it actually. "I will give it a try, it might be nice," she smelled the light musk on him finding it odd, he has rarely worn it and one of the few times was when they first met.

"I'm glad Kichiro was conceived, that I'm a part of his life." They rested together until he realized it was already 5 P.M. and he has yet to speak with the heads of the Kaze clan. "I meant to speak with the Kaze clan but I will see about doing so after dinner. At my place no one should disturb you; I hope you will be able to relax easier there." Stress was just floating off of his shoulders and he felt so much lighter, he felt eager to have them in his home now rather than in the hospital. This will be what he needs to hopefully have the family he has begun picturing.

He left a note with dinner as she slept right through it and headed out with his brother to speak with the heads for the last minute meeting he asked with them. Thankfully his brother is still accompanying him. Shortly after they reached their district he was shown to the home of the head and then led to where they are waiting for him. With sandals left at the front of the home his feet touched the cool floor before he sat seiza with his brother slightly behind him to the right.

"Lord Gaara, it is nice to speak with you in person," the head of the clan gave him the appropriate bow along with his wife, the lady head of the clan.

"As it is nice to speak with you on short notice," he could see the faint outline of a more petite body right behind a screen wearing a decorative head piece.

"What brings you here; I hadn't thought we would be meeting with you so soon due to the current situation?" The man is a stern sort, a veteran warrior that aims high and rarely quits. His wife a homemaker now after years serving as a shinobi as well and then being married, beginning her years as a mother, teaching her children properly according to the clan and village.

Kankuro spared his brother a glance knowing he has now stepped into a sticky situation. "This arranged marriage was being planned without my knowledge or consent. I had only heard word of it after the upset that happened this morning."

The slight change in facial features was enough for them to distinguish their reactions. "Lord Gaara I was not aware this was behind your back but you surely can see how beneficial it would be on both sides of the arrangement. My daughter is very lovely."

"I am sure she is," he felt uncomfortable, "but I am not looking for an arranged marriage or for another to raise my son. He will be raised by his mother just as he should be and they will both come to live with me just as I wish it so."

"Then you haven't chosen to marry the mother. I would prefer the child be taken in by the clan to raise in order to keep further complications from happening down the road and it is no question you are honorable in your intentions." He purposely ignored the possibility of Gaara trying to end the whole thing entirely.

"No disrespect but I believe what my brother is trying to tell you is he does not want to marry your daughter and is instead focusing on the family he has already started," Kankuro stepped in to be the more blunt one. "His eyes are only for the mother, they have just had complications because she had two duties to complete but now that they have been reunited…" he trailed off letting them finish that sentence in their own minds.

The truth was slightly stretched but it fit well enough that he gave a short nod as if to say that is the truth. "I wish to know the names of the council members who have been making this arrangement. I do apologize for this mess and will be handling it appropriately."

"I see," he wasn't pleased as he thought the strong blood Gaara's clan carries would have been a great addition to their bloodline. "It was Tojuro, Ikanago, and Joseki that have been speaking with us directly." Though not fond of Lord Gaara ending this arrangement he had not been aware one was being made so he held in his temper. Everything ended shortly thereafter and Gaara parted ways with his brother, intending to stay over at the hospital rather than at home while Kankuro headed home to unwind. They didn't get ten steps from each other when the emergency sirens at the hospital echoed across the village. With a sharp turn Kankuro was at this brother's side racing to get there.

Miu entered the room with the reheated dinner intending to wake Kagome to eat. Setting it down on the rolling tray she shook her awake gently. "Kagome I want to see you eat before I head home for the night, wake on up," she roused her.

The room was blurry and she could have sworn Gaara had been next to her but instead the spot was cold. A draft came through the room and something clattered making her jerk up trying to see what is going on. Distinguishing a tall figure holding the baby with the shape of a kunai at his neck brought her jerking forward to lunge at them, to try and get her baby but being connected to machines didn't help. "Don't hurt my baby!"

"If the child is to live then you will come with me," said the Suna shinobi, a dark look in his focused eyes.

"Anything just leave him be," her heart raced and body tensed while her brain stormed with anything of use to this situation like a barrier or something to put her child in, a way to separate them.

"Fine," he tossed the baby into the air, Kagome dived to catch him. The kunai cut right through what was restraining her and she was grabbed from behind being pulled away from her falling baby and out the window. Miu dove and caught Kichiro just before Kagome could see no further until they appeared in the window just as they landed on the ground. Seconds later she watched them disappear from it and a siren started while she was being carried lugged over his shoulder.

They reached the cleft and the arming of weapons was halted when they couldn't attack. A few shinobi dropped down around them and she reached out to them, her very soul could sense Kikyo is nearby. He did a quick spin with a katana making them back off and preventing her from being pulled from his grasp. They scaled the walls to go around them and reached the entrance with him sprinting. 'Kikyo,' the name was enough for her to realize she might have this man under her possession. Power sparked into her hands making them glow a pale lilac and she pressed them on to his shoulder blades and he stumbled after he gave a moaned gargle. Back hitting the sand she had a feeling that did the trick. Struggling to get out from under him she realized the other shinobi were about to attack so she threw up a quick barrier to hold them off. "Wait!" She called out to them, "he was possessed and likely doesn't recall anything."

The focus of their eyes behind her drew blue eyes to looking over her shoulder and into the cold chestnut ones. "Hello reincarnation, it is time you stop frolicking around with my soul."

"Kikyo…" she knew this would come but not when.

A man pulled out a book and flipped to the last page. "She is the new insertion we were just given today," he looked it over and closed the book. "Kill on sight is the orders," he crouched, preparing to strike.

"I wouldn't do that," she said and removed a blanket from behind her then fisted a hand into Kagome's hair beginning to drag her.

"Ah," she yelled out and grabbed the slender hand, "let me go," she shouted, kicking her feet and squirming around to get away.

Kikyo dropped her into a Star of David then with a blast of her dark purple powers she lit the wicks of the candles. "Her life is already in my possession," she warned them bringing to life a barrier trapping Kagome just as she scrambled to get out of it and then one around her stopping the kunai and shuriken from reaching her. The white snakelike creatures came down from the sky weaving around the two barriers.

"Kikyo don't do this! This is wrong," she no longer wished to die but the woman of her previous life is not about to let her just keep it.

"Quiet Kagome, you are nothing but a pale copy compared to me. I never should have died, I will have my life back and you will perish," she clapped her hands together and an unnatural wind blew up carrying their long locks of black hair with it. A choked scream came from Kagome's lips and from her chest came the light blue soul stretching towards the sky as it made its way out of her body.


	7. Chapter 7

After an unplanned hiatus I am back. I never thought life would get so suddenly hectic but I think it will go smoother now. I haven't touched any of my writings in at least two weeks before I wrote this. I suppose my toughest part of this hiatus was our kitty suddenly nearing death's door. I had finally gotten my sewing machine out to start fixing clothes but forgot about a loose spool behind the machine. Well one of my kitty's, Winter, who is always trying to get into string along with her brother Mud Puddle… well she got the spool. The string was likely ingested a few weeks ago on a Saturday while I was hosting a garage sale outside and that night she began throwing up. Part of the string had anchored around her tongue so it gave her a gag like reflex. Tuesday I had her to the vet when she grew worse and very reclusive which is very unlike her. Half the time when I am writing she is sitting on the back of the couch or recliner keeping me company if not something with her siblings. The surgery was going to be a high cost that we couldn't afford at that point and were beginning to face the decision of euthanasia so she wouldn't suffer a worse death as the string was cutting through the soft intestines. A local clinic was able to do it without needing the money upfront. She was home again by the weekend and was at least a few pounds lighter and not doing well still. When she continued to not eat on her own we resorted to syringe feeding her by the end of Monday and she was rushed back to the clinic two more times after that. Every 2-4 hours we fed her watered down wet food through a syringe and gave her medicine to protect her from infection every 12 hours for two weeks. They removed 2/3 of her small intestine and the vet wasn't sure if she would even live and called after letting us know just how bad it looked. I was tearful and asked her to just give Winter a chance. September 2nd would be my daughter's 8th birthday. Her and Winter have always seemed to have a special bond and somehow my little girl had complete faith that Winter would pull through even though I nervously paced for hours after the vet called and feared that Winter didn't make it. About 4 hours later at 12:03 when I was beginning to think about going straight to the clinic I was given the call that she had. Calista was happy to celebrate her birthday knowing her kitty is back home even if she wasn't doing well and sometimes was being given pain medicine as well which caused her to be quite out of it. On 9/11 I felt a mixture of emotions as I was about to walk out the door shortly after 8:20 AM to take Calista to school. It was a tragic day for the nation but I was given hope when I spotted Winter over at the fresh dry food eating slowly. I was so ecstatic that I took a video and Calista ended up a minute late to school. It took longer but a couple days ago she began eating wet food on her own as well after not wanting it from the forced feedings. The other night she raced around the house a little and right now she is right on her perch on the back of the couch. For as close as she is with Calista she has begun following me around the house ever since I began letting her have free reign of the house. Honestly I would think she would avoid me since I kept her shut in my room and gave her many of the feedings and medicine that she absolutely detests but I guess she understands that I was just taking care of her. A lot can happen in a short period and it showed me that I need to be more cautious about things that are dangerous for these kitties. Since then I have practically had a kitty radar as I just somehow knew that one of them were up to no good. Go figure I was absolutely right. Mud Puddle got into string that he got out of a container. It wasn't just any string. Winter's was black polyester thread but this was black heavy duty thread I use for my winter coat. I got it from him in time and have been getting it in better containers and put away in harder to access cupboards… Whew. This just goes to show you how deadly things like this are for them. So please learn from this, even tinsel or hair ties are deadly for them. Hope everyone is well but this should more than explain why I suddenly vanished from here. Now on with Chapter 7.

Okay well I guess not yet. Winter took another turn for the worse. She wasn't getting enough nutrition due to her severely shortened intestine which caused her to be basically starving and that started the liver failure. I took her back into the clinic Monday October 5th and she had an exploratory surgery Tuesday. We were given the bad news and I broke it to Calista after she got home from school. Even if they could have attached for intestine she likely wouldn't have survived her failing liver and liver transfers have not been done successfully. I feel like crying just typing about it. In 7 days it will be the anniversary of my dog Simba's death so this is a bit of a sad month for me. To pull myself out I am going to begin typing again but I can't guarantee if it will be fanfics or my own works. Hope you are all well.

Chapter 7

Gaara arrived at the scene with his men looking helpless with the situation unfolding between the two priestesses. Kankuro used crow to attack but was repelled back from the barrier, the arms nearly coming out of their joints. It made their blood boil and with angry eyes Gaara sunk down into the Earth, it was a look that would have made others scram if had he not gained such a considerable amount of trust and respect since his blood bathed days.

It wasn't impossible but Kikyo couldn't quite wrap her head around two of him showing up at the same time through the sand they stand on. She did understand this meant grave danger to her as she threw her hands up shooting a blast at him in her desperation to not perish. Before she could even begin stepping backwards and away from him his sand had already captured her feet and the blast that hit this sand clone only caused the blasted pieces to reach out and grab hold of her.

Now Gaara doesn't pretend to be an expert on the methods she uses to stay alive but he understands a crucial fact… her body is artificial, made up of the very Earth he can control and that means he can easily grind her up into the pieces she was reborn from and prevent another revival. She struggled good and hard as the sand worked its way around her as she began to be pulled into the ground. The real Gaara stood in the collapsing barrier that holds Kagome, ready to support her weight should she collapse. Pale slender fingers reached out after failing to be rid of the sand, trying to grab on to the soul that became still as she was pulled away from it.

"No! That soul is mine!" She screamed with a wild look in her eyes.

The clone of Gaara just stood there indifferently as she sunk to her waist and began pushing against the Earth trying to break free of his hold. He simply asked, "What happened to InuYasha?"

A menacing and accomplished grin broke her face just as she said, "Oh he won't be coming and good luck trying to find him. InuYasha is back to the way I had left him before my first death," she retorted proudly seeing the slightly irked expression on Gaara's face.

Shifting his stance he decided to break her thoughts on him being unreachable. "I can sense him with the sand that is in his bloodstream, just merely trying to figure out why he wasn't here."

The expression on her face took a sharp turn as she knew once Kagome is able to go herself the curse will be lifted once more meaning InuYasha will live a life free of her. It didn't sit right with her. In her first life she wanted to settle down and get married to InuYasha, even have kids just like a normal woman but it was all ripped away from her because of a jealous man and a duty. Now in this false life she will die knowing he will continue to live without her, their dreams from before never coming true and some other woman will prance around with her soul while also seeing InuYasha. This isn't the life she wanted, the way it should end a second time. InuYasha should have been hers and hers alone but she will get nothing of what she wanted in the end even though she had spent many years being a good priestess. Kikyo began to sink into the sandy Earth with her mind heavily weighted down with these thoughts until the sand grinded this clay and ash body into nothing, freeing what is left of her to move on into the afterlife and the Earthbound soul to settle back into its new container… Kagome.

The sand clone dispersed and Gaara caught her body under the arms as she fell. They were greeted with her soul rushing back in her so fast he had to brace himself from the force. Kagome was unconscious at that point as he lifted her into his arms so he may return her to bed. His gaze turned East in the direction he could sense InuYasha. For now the half demon should be safe but he will have to speak with Kagome once she wakes.

Closing in on the hospital he reached her room with a flurry of staff rushing about and doctors making orders. Miu still held their son, Anbu stationed around the room and building for extra protection until Gaara waved them off and allowed his brother to take care of things. Kagome was moved to a new location and checked over by doctors as she gradually began to wake and slowly recall the events that took place. Rather than go to bed Gaara decided to stay up with her and held their son even as he began to nod off in a lightly cushioned chair near her bedside. It wasn't nearly so easy for her though as she often stared at the male duo. In all honesty she would prefer to hold their son, to physically feel that he is safe and fine. Like with many things in her life it all happened quickly and unexpectedly. Gaara had barely said a word and spoke with doctors out in the hall which bothered her as well.

A day later and Kankuro came by to seemingly keep her company but she had the sneaking suspicion that he had also become her personal bodyguard for the time being as he only left when two Anbu or Gaara would come. From a simple shrine child in Tokyo to a heroin of the past and now a bed bound mother, her life has continued to take turns that she never expects. While in this hospital bed she has had a lot of time to think about her family back in Tokyo and friends in the Feudal era. The chance to share this special event with her Mother has been ripped away from her. They will never know about the new addition to the family unfortunately and she will never know what has become of them. With a sigh she looked out the window and watched a messenger hawk fly over the village.

A surprise walked in through the door two days after the incident when someone new came in scratching the back of their head wearing a different uniform. "Hey," they said a bit lamely and looked around the room before straightening up a little and then slouching into a lazy stance. Just from looking at them she had a good idea as to who he is and figured it must be since the Anbu stationed outside had let him through. "I'm Shikamaru, a ninja from the Hidden Leaf village and brother-in-law to Lord Gaara and Kankuro. Temari wrote me, I was briefed by Lord Gaara yesterday."

She stood in front of the window having walked as far as the machines would let her. "Nice to meet you Shikamaru," she gave a slight bow. "Would you like to meet Kichiro?"

"Yeah," he looked at the stretched out chords and took a look at the monitors. "Shouldn't you be resting in bed and all that?"

With a shrug she really didn't care at this point, not when she is now having a hard time sleeping after the sudden break in. Sure Kikyo has a new grave but it freaks her out that she had seen her son grabbed right before her eyes and then tossed into the air like he is worth nothing. "I feel restless. How much longer do they really need to hold me in the hospital? "

"My understanding is that you might be released tomorrow if you continue to not show any signs of backtracking in your health. It has been asked of me to help ensure your safety since Lord Gaara has been flooded with work and feels I would be able to look at everything from a new and unbiased perspective. You should sleep while you can, I know from experience what caring for a baby can be like," he advised and eyed the bags under her eyes. "If you are still worried about security I am now overseeing it," he added in.

"It isn't that I don't trust Gaara, I'm just used to my enemies not staying dead… or not dying to begin with." The nervous smile that graced her lips was brief before she turned her attention out the window with the shriek of a hawk that passed by the window.

"These enemies, how many came here," he inquired just to be sure.

"Just Naraku and Kikyo. The only other is InuYasha… but then again," she bit her lip as her worried thoughts took over. "Naraku had enough time to make any plan he was planning come to fruition once he needs it. We thought we killed him other times and I feel disturbed that he had been the one chasing us and for so long. He isn't usually like that," she softly explained as her eyes searched the horizon and tops of the buildings for any sign of him or any detachments being out there. "The jewel is gone and his body…" she never finished and it disturbed Shikamaru that she seems to be in a sudden doubt about her safety.

"Have you spoken with Lord Gaara about this," he watched her shake her head, giving the negative. He smoothed a hand over his dark locks held up into a spiky ponytail. It will be up to him to notify him of this worry. "I will deal with it," he turned his attention to Kichiro and walked over, picking up his small nephew. "Kichiro," he cradled the babe and watched him stretch with a yawn, smacking his lips a few times before going still with slight breaths raising his chest. "You're tiny," he commented and knew the pouch of kunai knives weigh more than this baby.

The door opened once again and in came Gaara looking between the three of them before fixing his gaze on Kagome and the stretched out chords. "Kagome you should be resting," he expressed his worry and felt anxious about her being up and out of bed when she is supposed to be getting approved for release the following day. When she didn't make a move back to the bed he requested, "Please go back to bed. The doctor will be in again in the morning, I would like to get you out of the hospital."

She really didn't want to be back in bed. It felt like if she remained in it much longer then she will be facing the possibility of bed sores as well. With a pause of hesitation she finally got back in bed to make them both happy and hope she will be out of here although she is also nervous about living with Gaara. 'What is it going to be like? Are we a couple or just parents living and raising their child together?'

Thoughts circulated through her mind and she barely noticed the shot put into her IV making her sleepy until she finally drifted off into slumber. The two men didn't pay much notice and moved onto other business once the nurse left. "Lord Gaara," Shikamaru started, "how much do you know about this Naraku character? Kagome didn't seem confident in the thought that he is truly gone for good."

"She didn't," he felt puzzled but the concern also grew. Sure they have spoken at times but he doesn't know much more than some of the horrible deeds he has done. "After her release we will discuss it in the privacy of my home."

"This could just be paranoia on her part," he added, watching the young Lord of the village settle on the couch and rest his chin on his hands, going deep into thought. They both have their thinking and strategizing habits. He may be hailed as a genius overall but Gaara doesn't fall short with his own talents and genius. Although only younger by a few months, Gaara looks up to Shikamaru, holding him in high respect as they have bonded through the years. Gaara's own nature prevented him from overlooking this as he decided to remain cautious. If they could learn more in-depth information then they can come to a decision. He won't be letting Kagome try to walk out of his and their son's lives just because of paranoia or an enemy he will then take on as his responsibility for her in her stead. It is time for her to focus on being a mother and think of a relationship out in the open with him as she adjusts to all the sudden changes in her life and the severance of nearly everything she has ever known.

Early the next morning the doctor arrived and began doing tests, coming in and out of the room with a couple nurses before finally coming in to sit down and speak with them at her bedside once Gaara was present. "Her levels are now normal and so I am releasing you on the terms that you exercise your muscles and rest often so you can gain your energy back. I will still want to see Kichiro twice a week to keep him making steady progress. Make sure you both come back to the first two appointments where I will teach you how to exercise and massage his muscles to encourage development. Make sure you speak with him often like reading books or singing, things to keep his cognitive abilities growing or he will have certain handicaps possibly for all of his life. As it is Lord Gaara, you had been born early and in frail condition. This child carries the blood of strong parents so I feel confident that he will continue to improve and exceed expectations as he gains ground. Do you have any questions for me?"

Gaara's eyes slid over to Kagome as she sat up in bed chewing her lip and staring at their son. "Do you have a chart or any information I can refer to about his growth," she asked, unsure if they develop differently compared to the humans she knew.

"Yes I will include that with the release forms," the doctor answered.

"Okay, that is all I had," she concluded.

"If that is all," the doctor swept his eyes over the new parents.

"Thank you doctor," Gaara spoke, Kagome nodded her agreement.

"You're welcome Lord Gaara and Kagome. I will see you in a few days," he stood up and bowed before leaving the room. The nurses took care of the papers once they were all signed and dated. With a nervous glance Kagome dressed and slowly followed Gaara out of the hospital while he carried their child, leading them down the streets to his home and trying for the most part to ignore the looks.

From the women gushing over the new addition to their Lord's family to taking in the appearance of the woman he had lain with. The streets held a large range in motion, some even with jealous eyes. Shock was there for those who recognized Kagome and everyone then finally had to acknowledge the rumors are true, a young woman had caught Gaara's attention a long time ago but none knew why they hid it or where she had disappeared to or why and so the rumor mill began full steam ahead, led by the major gossipers of the village. They were all ignored though by Gaara who could really care less about such things, his priorities are clear to him and so he will only focus on them. Kagome on the other hand was catching some of the whispers during the silent walk that was thankfully almost over as Gaara pointed to a building ahead of them, indicating that it is his home. Relief swept through her until she felt her nerves kick in once again…


	8. Chapter 8

Inspired by the YouTube video and song: Naruto & Gaara- Monster (Imagine Dragons) I will be taking this story in a different direction compared to how the original ended. If you want to get a hint then I recommend you at least listen to the song but you will not see it in this chapter, maybe in the next one.

It was just sex: version 2

Chapter 8

Finally out of view from the eyes of the villagers she really didn't want to leave this place any time soon but knew she will have to in a few days' time where she will be making the same trek that she just finished. Inside the place was minimally decorated, only a few pictures or plants here and there. It lacked personality, a way to show what the owner is like but as she thought about that it might just truly show what the owner is like. A man that is busy at the office keeping the village safe and keeping up with relations between the other villages which meant he is also a workaholic so was never home long enough to care about decorating it to show his interests unless this is all he has to show. After stepping out of her shoes she followed him in and noticed the bare looking kitchen and lack of really anything. Judging by the number of plants he either enjoys them a lot or someone enjoys gifting him with them. Then again she recalled Temari mentioning it is a hobby of his and he said he will take her to the greenhouse someday if she wants. He even knows a thing or two about herbs.

Gaara led her through the place to show her around so she can find things while he works. At the end of the hall is where the bedrooms are of which he still isn't sure what to do but had already acquired the necessities for the two of them so that was taken care of at least. He had given her a room to call her own since that is what his sister suggested and he wasn't sure what it would be like to actually sleep in the same bed as another person each night but he enjoyed having her in his bed before and sharing the one at the hospital. Someday though he would prefer to give it a try but as far as he understands he will have a lot of ground to cover relationship wise and has been given a lot of advice from his siblings, so much so that he now feels nervous to even hold a conversation with her.

Leading her to the room she will occupy he could see she was surprised by something and wasn't sure if it was a good or bad surprise so he continued to feel nervous and struggled to really say something. Originally they had for the most part jumped over this hurdle but now that he has been given all this advice he felt his brain buzzing with their words causing him to open his mouth wanting to say something but instead shutting it without a sound. Now it seems almost impossible to gain ground with her any further. A single wrong word could ruin everything because his siblings said he can be tactless when conversing with others. A simple conversation with his interest, the mother of his child is becoming harder than any battle situation and any words that came to mind felt like paper bombs ready to explode in his face if he gets this wrong. Rather than being able to give off a more comfortable atmosphere his discomfort was felt by Kagome even though she didn't comment on it, almost afraid to know the answer after that situation with Lady Cho.

Kagome didn't wish to still feel uneasy about it, Gaara's word should have been enough but then again she doesn't even know how the situation ended or if it did. How could she feel comfortable interacting with him or even try to bond as the parents of Kichiro if she is unsure about whether or not he is even attached to another or not. Being she now apparently lives with him she would assume no, but assumptions don't always do you justice. This is a different era and just like she learned in the Feudal Era, things are often done differently compared to the Modern Era. Life just couldn't seem to ever stop being so complicated.

Leaving her assigned bedroom he showed her the nursery and where things were along with the bathroom. They were just heading out to the living room where she wasn't sure if things would continue on in an uneasy silence when a knock came from the door. Sitting down on the small couch she waited politely while he answered it and could hear he was needed at work for something or other. He turned uncertain eyes her way and with an apology he left immediately which left her alone in his home. Whether or not she should be grateful was up in the air, these last few days have been tense, that is for sure.

"Well sweet baby, what should we do," she looked down at her son as he slept peacefully and then looked out the window at the nice day. "As usual you are sleeping when you're not eating or pooping. It would be nice to be in the sun but-," she really doesn't want to go outside after all the looks she was receiving and the whispers she could make out. "Maybe you have the right idea; a nap might be real nice instead."

Before she might have just rolled with the punches and anything life threw at her but it was all along the lines of saving the world kind of stuff, not living in a hospital bed and then being released with barely a thing to do. She felt like she could go crazy in these past few days when she was idle all the time. Her blood still calls for adventure, sings for the rush of a life or death situation but all of that is seemingly gone. Now tucked away in her former lover's home she only had their child to care for and he just mainly sleeps all day. How is she going to cope or even be able to get out of this place without having to hear the rumors and notice the stares? Who knows what elaborate stories they will cook up by the time she leaves the house and what if Gaara expects her to do any grocery shopping for the household? Maybe she is just being paranoid and overthinking things but her mind clung to the unease she felt while walking that short few minutes between the hospital and his home. How could she not be upset and feel anxious about having to do so again and again? What is her future even going to be?

Rather than napping she ended up in bed stressing over every little thing while Kichiro slept in the crib. How is she going to cope with such a drastic change in her lifestyle? No job, nearly broke, no adventure, no demons… just being a mom. As the day continued she took care of Kichiro and at his last feeding of the day she went to sleep with Gaara still not home. Maybe she should have rejected his offer and instead found her own place but then again he said to at least give it a try. If things continue on like this she could figure out a way to pay for a sitter so she can work and find her own place, then at least she wouldn't have so much idle time but that might not work either being Kichiro is relying on her, unless she switches him to bottles, then at least she can stop worrying about sore boobs and wet spots. An uneasy sigh escaped her lips as she drifted off to her dreams with not a single answer to her problems. Life had seemed so much simpler or is it enjoyable, either way she just doesn't feel like she will ever get used to such an idle lifestyle.

Late in the night Gaara returned home feeling sore around his shoulders after being hunched over at his desk for so many hours. The place was quiet; it was almost like no one else is there. Checking the nursery and her bedroom he found them already asleep, possibly for a few hours already so he prepared himself to do the same. He had noticed some of his shinobi were a bit jumpy today and he wondered why that would be. Then again he couldn't avoid noticing all the whispering and rumors, all them thinking they being hush hush but in reality he heard the majority of it.

At the start of a new day Kagome rose with the sun and even managed to set foot outside to watch the rest of the sunrise before the streets could get busy. It was peaceful and relaxing, easing her worries and forcing her to enjoy the calm. When she was beginning to think of heading back in she heard the door open and looked up to see Gaara coming out with searching eyes, no doubt looking for her to make sure she wasn't snatched or ran away in the middle of the night. With a light smile and a small wave she eased that worry from his eyes and went back to looking up at the sky, gaining a silent companion that watched her from the corner of his eye. Her time in this era has been one hell of a roller coaster ride. Stealing a glance at the handsome man beside her she studied him closely for a few moments. His gaze was indiscernible and face still youthful. Still the same man she had first met so many months ago. Although she had never planned on having a lover when she came here and was hurting deeply, Gaara had made a great enough lover in the physical sense that she could forget her troubles for a time each night that he had her in his bed. They just never expanded to the emotional realm. It would be a lie if she said that she doesn't crave to be writhing underneath him again and maybe take the chance to really know him. Everything is just so complicated as usual.

Cries from Kichiro broke up the silence so Gaara turned to the door and held it open for Kagome as they headed inside to care for their son. Today he studied her every movement making note of things that have changed about her including the fuller breasts that he knows are already sore from the milk her body is producing to feed their son. The pace and overall way she walks has changed but it could be due to how long she was bed bound. They were slightly heavier and less careful compared to how she treaded carefully with an awareness of her surroundings you gain through training or experience. Maybe she has found that she no longer needs to walk that way and is just comfortable? He would like to think that but he didn't feel that was quite right either.

As she got started on nursing Kichiro he excused himself from the room with red cheeks informing her he will cook breakfast. Cooking for another isn't something he has really done all that much. It tasted good to him but how would it taste to her? Being what his career path is he tends to stick on the healthy side with a focus on proteins. Grabbing out various ingredients he made a stir fry scramble of eggs and fresh vegetables including spinach for extra iron. Strips of beef were browned in another as he seasoned it to his liking while the water for the rice came to a boil. After adding in the rice he turned back to his fridge and grabbed out a few choices with the sauces to set on the table then went about stirring the food in the pans and cut up fresh fruit. With water and milk set on the table for drinks along with chopsticks he finished the food and got it dished out, setting the steaming bowls of rice, meat, and vegetables where they will sit. He checked on Kagome and Kichiro seeing it will be a few minutes yet so he figured this would allow the food to cool and him time to get ready for the day. As it is he still hasn't broached the topic of InuYasha and plans to at the end of breakfast.

His usual crimson robes were donned after he washed up and styled his hair. Today he will have to hurry up at work so when he is done they can head off to find the half demon and likely bring him here where he can recover if needed and bring closure to these painful months that Kagome was enduring. The possibility that something more could happen between the two of them did come to mind and tested him but he knows this would be good for Kagome if she can finally see the longtime companion as who she had known him to be, not be forced to remember him the way Kikyo forced him to be then it will be worth it. With his help as well they could figure out if they still have some sort of threat out there that Naraku left behind to put his own rising fears to rest. With a light rapping of the door he got her attention as he stood in the doorway of the nursery watching her rock Kichiro to sleep. "Breakfast is ready and I need to speak with you before I leave for work."

Giving him a nod of understanding she watched him head down the hallway and heard him in the cupboards before sitting at the table likely waiting for her as she noticed he tends to do so when they are to eat together. Kichiro was already softly snoring in his sleep, occasionally smacking his lips while he adjusted to get more comfortable. Being careful Kagome got him into the crib lightly swaddled up before quietly exiting the room, leaving the door open just a crack. Her entrance to the dining area was immediately noticed by Gaara. With a quiet meal being enjoyed by them both she looked up at him, "Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious," she complimented and waited curiously.

Gaara cleared the table of their dishes and other things before sitting back down to finally broach the topic he has requested to speak with her about. "I wish to discuss something of importance regarding InuYasha." Just from the change in her facial features and the change in her posture he could see her interest has piqued as she grew anxious. "During the encounter with Kikyo it was learned that she had put him under some spell, apparently she found out that he was no longer under her spell so she sealed him to a tree. After I finish with work we will go see what predicament he is in."

Goosebumps had risen on her arms as a shiver raced up her back at first when it became obvious he is in some sort of trouble but the second Gaara mentioned that he is sealed to a tree she let out a deep breath as hope fluttered through her mind. The reaction had Gaara studying her so she explained, "When I first met InuYasha he was sealed to a tree but that tree kept him from dying or aging, or at least that is what we believed. It could be different this time around. If it is the same spell I can easily break it just like I did the first time. Thankfully this time around I shouldn't be getting crushed into the tree by a centipede demon or have that troublesome jewel bit from my side," she smiled recalling that fateful day that had set her on this path. The story of how she met InuYasha had never been fully shared with him but as it is he hasn't learned a whole lot about her past but knows more than most. At the same time he hasn't fully opened up about his but she had learned about the monster he had been and so far that hasn't deterred her. She seems more concerned about other things rather than anything in his past as she just let it remain as it is, in the past.

"I will ask Temari to watch Kichiro while we are away retrieving InuYasha. Should he be the companion you had once travelled with then my home is open to him as well. I have guest rooms in the floors above, Temari and her family is also up there," he explained and noticed that had surprised her. Looking at a door he hadn't pointed out before he said, "That is the door I use to access that part of the building. The others have another entrance they can use from the outside but will likely visit through the inside door access."

Staring at the door for a brief moment she wondered if her and Kichiro will be receiving company today while Gaara is working. "If I wanted to visit them how far up would I go," she asked thinking company might be real nice while she tries to adjust with her new life.

It surprised him that she might possibly go to them instead. "They are three flights up, just knock on the door there and someone should be around to answer it. No one from the council will bother you here. I am pressing charges against the three that have been causing problems. They will be losing their positions and facing time for their actions so be on your guard if you leave without me by your side. In a few days this mess they have caused will be behind us," he cautioned her just in case she would decide to go somewhere while he is working. "Once this is over I will be filling all the empty spots on the council and should no longer be at work so late. Miu also requested permission to visit so you can expect her to be coming over. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Kagome let it all roll around in her mind as she thought about everything. So many constant changes occurring in her life and it sounds like Gaara will be at the office late for a few days yet minus today since they will instead search for InuYasha. That will be another thing, what is going to happen with InuYasha around. She can't imagine he will be content with just staying around here for long; it would drive him crazy eventually. "I can't think of anything other than when should I be ready to leave later?"

"It will likely be a couple hours after noon. You will have time to get ready once I am done for the day. We will have company tonight as well after we are back. My sister will stay here with Kichiro and will have the meal covered for when we get back. I will do my best to be home as soon as possible." It still bothered him that the male she had romantic interests in is the very same one they will be going after today and he will open up his home too, at least a room up above. Hopefully he won't be shooting himself in the foot by doing this. She had gone quiet in front of him so he glanced at the time. "I should be going now, I will see you later," he stood up and pushed in his chair.

Looking back at him as her eyes followed his movements she said, "Have a good day at work!"

Her words stilled his movements as he felt a slight smile tug at his lips. Turning his head to connect eyes with her he replied, "Have a nice day as well Kagome," his gaze lingered a few moments as those simple words made him feel warm. Years ago he never would have imagined he would be in this situation where someone was saying kind words to him, a very special someone that he wants to become a part of his family. After he finally let his eyes drift away he walked out the door and headed off to work.

Kagome remained where she was as the image of that small smile aimed towards her had kept her rooted to the spot. She witnessed him smiling and not just any smile but one she brought on. It was humbling to know something so simple had made him happy after he had seemed a little tense. Her conversation with Yaoki drifted to her mind as she admitted her guilt in having never reached out in such a manner to try and see him smile. That smile she wants to see again, to be the one to put it there and not be on the outside looking in. Gaara may be more towards the quiet side but he is kind, a very kind man that has been doing everything he can for her. To think a man like that wants her to stay around and live with him, to help raise their son. Nights full of pleasure surfaced to her mind giving her reminders to what they once were and she could never regret it, it just wasn't in her to do.

Taking a look around she spotted the dishes and got right to work cleaning up the place before shedding the dress so she can workout easier. At this point she has just enough time to do that and shower. It has been a long time since she has done this but with a warmup, test, and cooldown in mind she carried right into it needing to get an idea of where she is at physically now compared to when she had been in top form. Mornings will be her time to get back in shape because deep down she could feel it, she isn't out of the woods yet, something is still out there.

Kagome was barely hallway through the test and already felt worn out as she sweat bullets leaving damp areas in her underwear and bra. Slick and sweaty skin stretched over straining muscles twitching as she continued to push further with her hair pooled on to the ground, the world appearing to be upside down as she went down before struggling to push back up as she used the wall as support with her handstand portion of her workout. A timer went off next to her and she slowly got down one leg at a time until she could reset the timer once more. Panting as she took a small breather as she felt grateful that it is now time to rest her arms and do leg and core work. Minus running to increase her endurance she has the rest down pat. It will take time for her to get back to where she had been. At this point she has done two sets each whereas she usually completed five with weights. This proves just how out of shape she is, something she never wanted to be again but considering what she went through it will have to slide for now. With a flop on to the ground she finished her workout and knew the cooldown is next. Somehow she managed to survive this grueling workout but who knows how sore she will be later.

As she got ready for her shower a knock was heard on the door over by the kitchen. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her torso and crossed the place to answer it. Cracking it open she could see Shikamaru on the other side who noticed her lack of outfit. "Sorry, I could come back later," he offered while looking away.

"It is fine; I had just finished working out. Do you need anything," she questioned, hearing more footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Temari wants to know your plans for the day," he notified her before looking up the stairs to see who is coming. "Actually here she comes right now."

Kagome opened the door a little further, "Sorry about my state of dress I was about to take a shower," she explained feeling a little embarrassed.

"Have anything going on after that," Temari asked and slipped into the kitchen while Shikamaru remained in the stairwell.

"Just taking care of Kichiro, he will likely be hungry soon." She watched as Temari began looking through the cupboards, pantry, and fridge to see what they have for food she assumed.

"Shikamaru, come back down with Shikadai, you two can watch Kichiro while we go shopping. I will bring back lunch," she heard him head back on up the stairs while she checked the dates of the dairy products. "I really should have thought about the groceries for his place before you were released. Well anyways we will have girl time. Get some groceries and take you shopping for our girl things since Gaara was too embarrassed to do it himself… oh yeah you don't know about that. Kankuro and Gaara went shopping to get you flowers and clothes but when he got to the intimates he was too embarrassed to pick anything out and decided at that point to finally notify me with a birth announcement and a plea for help. I had no clue that it was mainly to ensure you had your feminine items. Honestly, brothers and I have two of them!" Temari looked at her exasperated while Kagome wasn't sure if she should laugh or feel further embarrassed that Gaara was going to buy her such things!

"I suppose this is where I should be grateful that you are here," she mumbled and heard Temari give out a hearty laugh after seeing her reddening cheeks.

"Do you have any siblings," she asked slowly, trying to not tread on a possibly sensitive subject.

With a sigh she looked down and nodded, thinking about her little brother and wondering how he is doing. "One, my little brother Souta," she started, touching a subject she hasn't spoken to Gaara or Kankuro about. "I usually called him a brat but it was more so affectionately as his older sister. At this point he has likely hit a growth spurt and may be taller than me. He idolized InuYasha and is a good kid who liked to play sports and had a crush on a girl at school. They were dating the last time I had seen him," she lingered off at that point until she thought about the others. "There is also my pet cat, Buyo that InuYasha would tease relentlessly. My mom was usually one of the first to greet me and ask how I have been. I'd run up the stairs to take a hot bath and by the time I was done she would have a hot meal all ready for me and be there if I needed to talk. Then there was my grandpa, he often seemed crazy and until I found myself time traveling through the well I didn't usually listen to a word he said about demons or the legend of the Shikon no Tama, which was actually dormant inside of me. I also had friends from school; Hojo, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Who knows what story they have been fed by the family to explain my absence… but yeah that pretty much sums up the modern era, where I was born."

Temari looked at her with an understanding gaze. She wondered how many times her life has been flipped upside down on her and just how she has managed to continue on. Then again she knows how, it was her duty to destroy the jewel and Naraku, that is what kept her going and after that she expected death, even wanted it. Gaara never would have let that just happen. Clearly though, it will take time for her to really get back on her feet and begin enjoying being alive. Somehow through all of this she managed to catch the attention of her baby brother and bare his son so she will now do what it takes to see them as a happy couple before she leaves for home. "It's hard to imagine how many times you had to forcibly adjust to your new life since you have now seen three time periods. Makes me wonder if I could have done what you did and at some points I don't think I could. As a ninja I'm very loyal to my village even if I now live in another but if my brothers needed me back here, just like now, I will be on my way no questions asked. At a young age we each learned that life isn't always fair and usually it never was. I never really had friends because people were scared about who I am related to. My father was the Fourth Kazekage, Kankuro was usually a bully, and Gaara was unstable, regarded as a monster so naturally that fear of them extended to me. Our mom died in childbirth with Gaara, it wasn't his fault instead it was our father's and the council. The put this chakra beast inside him while our mother was still pregnant and it caused complications which resulted in him being born in a frail disposition. Instead of my father and the council owing up to their actions they placed the blame on my newborn brother. After he was released from the hospital our uncle cared for him until he was at least academy age. Our uncle was all he had in a world that called him a monster and treated him like one too but once again when it was shown how hard it was for Gaara to contain the Shukaku, he was put to the test. A test that our uncle was asked to perform, one of betrayal…" she looked down feeling sad about everything he had to endure, already able to see the upset on Kagome's face.

"Gaara had been a sweet little boy, I would watch him from the distance since I was curious as to who my youngest brother was but couldn't interact with him without permission from father. After that night though he snapped and gave the village what they wanted, a monster as well as him having control over the beast inside but that lead to him becoming even more feared to the point where my father had sent other assassins when he was considered a 'failed experiment.' I can't even imagine thinking of Shikadai as an experiment," she heard Kagome gasp as she covered her mouth, hearing in more detail than what Gaara had given her about his life. "Eventually though, Gaara learned he isn't alone in the world and he has another path he could take that would give him his precious people. When he was 12 he began to turn things around and aimed to become the Kazekage so he could protect everyone and make up for his bloodthirsty years. By 14 he gained friends and comrades, in fact the first two were in that border patrol unit that found you. At 15 he became the Kazekage but the council made plans to assassinate him during the next chunnin exams, they gave the orders to that priest, Hoichi and he took it without hesitation. Kankuro and I tried to keep him safe and basically on house arrest but when the students were found to be in danger Gaara left a clone while he went straight into it so he could save them even though he knew it was an assassination attempt." Temari went quiet for a minute as memories from those days came back to the forefront of her mind. "Gaara worked tirelessly to make things better here in Suna, a ninja village approaching poverty level. My baby brother had come back but he is quiet, tries to end things peacefully but is merciless against those who harm his people. I have never seen him let the papers pile up so much until lately. Others will try to get between you two, you have already had that experience but there is nothing, possibly not even death that will keep him from protecting you even if you two don't end up together. Times have been tough but Gaara will never let you feel like you are alone and that might be part of the initial reason he felt drawn to you. He described you as spreading joy wherever you could when people were around but once you were alone it looked like you had everything torn away from you and he couldn't understand how you managed to keep so many at a distance when he could clearly see how well liked you were. He took as much as he could get from you and didn't think he would have a chance for more even when he realized how much he longed for you. The months rolled by and he nearly had himself convinced that you would never leave and then just like that you were gone. It took two days until he couldn't bear it any longer so he confessed to Kankuro and a third day for him to start releasing emotions through grueling training sessions. On the outside looking in Gaara is the young and confident leader of the village; on the inside he is still blaming himself for past mistakes like not forging a deeper bond with you. Regardless I just hope you can be the one to help him let go and see his worth. You and Kichiro are now his everything," she finally concluded leaving one very shocked Kagome.

Kagome couldn't believe he had to live such a horrible life to that extent and still be the man she sees today. Sure he spoke to her about it but now she has a feeling he lightly sugar coated some parts and skipped over others. How could he have not felt betrayed by his own people time and time again? Still standing there in her undergarments and towel she felt bad for Gaara and felt selfish to some extent too. One thing she does want cleared up is the lingering question on her mind, "What about Lady Cho?"

Blinking, Temari couldn't believe Kagome was still in the dark about that situation but then again that had turned into a hectic night for them. "That whole arrangement is off, it was never agreed to by you or Gaara and as much as he is in no short supply of admirers, he doesn't want just anyone the council sets him up with, he wants the family he has already started. His eyes are only for you and have only been yours. Anyone that says otherwise is just causing problems or jealous. It is no secret to him as to how many admirers you had or the possible feelings you have for InuYasha still but in his eyes all of this will be worth it if you and Kichiro are safe and happy. But enough talk about all of this, you need to get in the shower and we need to head out shortly after."

The reminder of leaving the house wasn't very comforting and she thought maybe she can get out of it. Feeling a little frantic after the reminder of yesterday she remained frozen to her spot. "Uh you know I really don't need anything and I'm sure I could whip up something for supper with what we have here. It would really-."

"No," she cut in, looking into those blue eyes that looked near panicky. "You are coming with me and we are going shopping. Eventually this whole thing is going to just be old news but it will take longer if you hole yourself up in here. Besides I already have an idea as to how we will deal with any rumors so let me just take care of anything. If you and Gaara end up becoming a couple you will also have to show it or others will not stop thinking they have a chance with whichever one of you they are interested in. Gaara right now is at the office dealing with this so I am sure you can handle an hour or two before you escape town for a while. Above all don't let another man do you any favors or so much as have tea with you or it is going to make Gaara insecure and lead the guy on. You're the innocent type, your actions could be very damaging and lead things down a road I don't want to explore so be careful. Now get going to your shower," she shooed her away while she grabbed out a pen and paper to write up a list.

Finally entering her shower she heard Shikamaru and Shikadai enter the place shortly after. Her mind felt like a clogged up mess and she could only hope that she will be able to navigate through it soon. That slight smile on Gaara's face this morning was still at the forefront of her mind. Going through the motions of washing up her mind drifted over the conversation she had with Temari as she continued to think about this man who had once been a broken boy. They could offer each other so much more and she felt determined to keep up her part as much as possible because somehow he has picked her even with as broken as she has been. Kichiro will above all feel the love of both parents; she just needs to get rid of this gnawing feeling in her gut, one that has never been wrong before.


	9. Chapter 9

No worries Makimashi, I am working on the next chapters already but will likely not get anything else out until Friday or Saturday. Thanks! Really hope you guys like the coming chapters!

Hopefully this chapter and the next can answer what happens to InuYasha Lina

Although it is only saved as a summary I have another story with this pairing, basically another what if but as usual it is quite different. The what if is: What if Temari did find out about Gaara's affair with Kagome and pushes them together. At this time neither InuYasha or Kikyo will be playing any major role or making a definite appearance, just the usual they abandoned her at the village to pursue Naraku by themselves. So how would things possibly play out if they became aware of the situation and who she truly is? Well I am going to start on that later, I have been working a lot on the chapters to this story and other stories so really, don't expect anything for a while. I don't want you guys becoming confused so I don't plan on putting the story up until this one is complete which it is nearing completion. Right now it looks like Chapter 12 or 13 will be the final one but these are lonnngggg… chapters so enjoy!

It was just sex: version 2

Chapter 9

Kichiro cried as his stomach protested at being empty. Barely able to get the suds off her Kagome left the shower and wrapped a towel around her as she hurried to get over to him while dripping wet. Somehow she managed to get there even before the rest of them could get down the hallway. Temari laughed and went back to whatever she had been doing while Shikamaru tried to get over the fact he keeps seeing Kagome in a towel today. Kichiro was eager to eat and had no care to the occasional drip of water that would splash on his head while Kagome basically air dried. It was a funny enough scene that Temari was tempted to find a camera until she got a glare from Kagome. There was no way she would be caught getting photographed clad in only a towel while dripping wet and breastfeeding her son. There is definitely no way she would let that happen.

When she was finally able to get ready while Temari and Shikamaru took care of Kichiro as he worked on dirtying his diaper, she once again remembered that she will have to toughen up and face the music once she steps outside that door. For now her hair was twirled up into a loose bun until she finishes getting dressed. Apparently she was taking too long since Temari insisted that she helps with her hair so they can get going and not leave Gaara waiting when he finishes work. A few short minutes later and Kagome was staring at the front door but not making a single step further.

"Kagome you are being ridiculous, now come on," Temari urged her as she walked around the stiff woman and opened the door. Tapping her foot impatiently she said, "If you don't get out this door in the next five seconds I will drag you out the door tomorrow to look at guy things for Gaara so people will really have something to talk about!"

That got her attention as she sputtered and looked at Temari incredulously. "You wouldn't…" she tried to convince herself.

"Do you really want to test that," she smirked and could see Shikamaru and Shikadai gulp before trying to communicate to Kagome that she really would.

"Uh no," she squeaked out after noticing the guys and finally took a few more steps until she was a foot outside the door. With a slam of the door she yelped and turned around as Temari looked like the cat that just cornered the mouse.

"Now then, we will do groceries last. Follow me," she called as she began walking away leaving Kagome to catch up as people stared. Her hair was done up with a few loose strands coming from the bun. Outfit was for the most part simple but Temari insisted on tying a wide sash around her midsection, an area that Kagome didn't want to draw attention to when she has loose skin there. Either way the outfit was flattering and grabbed the attention of others as Temari grabbed her hand and dragged her around the village to head to one of her favorite clothing shops.

The whispers had already begun after the slam of the door. With a rough description of who this mysterious mother of their Lord's child looks like many took notice to the matching features and the crucial fact that she just left the house with Temari. Many sets of eyes kept careful watch of the two while scrutinizing this mystery woman. Gaara was never known to really have any taste in women and relationships as he never paid attention to his admirers when he could help it. It had honestly seemed like he would forever remain a bachelor as no one could even get an idea as to what his taste is but now that they see the midnight locks of hair and startling blue eyes set on a pretty face with lightly tanned skin they had come to the realization that no one could match her looks in this village. With that being said it also didn't take long for others to crowd the areas wanting a glimpse of her and for her identity to be revealed as she was recognized. The revelation was as startling as her beauty, she had kept other suitors at a distance, never showing an ounce of interest and had been known to be a workaholic, her usual excuse as to why she couldn't go on a date for her more persistent admirers. For some this didn't bode well with them at all as it is now clear that she was seeing someone the entire time but in secrecy. The stirrings of jealousy and being rejected were felt by the admirers they'd had. Guys couldn't believe someone who works all day behind a desk and is still uncomfortable socially would be able to woo a local bombshell.

Kagome could hear it as they entered bigger crowds. Rumors were circulating all around her and she hated hearing them. Temari squeezed her hand comfortingly as she pushed forward through the crowds as they struggled to get to their destination. With a frustrated sigh Temari glared at anyone in her way while Kagome looked like a lamb among wolves as she trailed behind her shepherd. Finally though the shop building was in eyesight further down the street but it at least was something to keep her calm. "Would you all just get out of the way?! This isn't the circus people!" Temari shouted at them and finally gained a clearer path as things hushed further.

"Do you think Lord Gaara paid her to keep quiet," one whispered as they walked by.

"Maybe she is his concubine," another hoped.

"I don't see what Lord Gaara has other than good looks and being really strong," a jealous voiced shared his opinion.

"What more does he need, he is LORD Gaara and has good looks and is really strong! On top of that look at his lineage and wealth! What girl wouldn't want him," a woman chastised the guy and it made Kagome sick knowing they could care less about what truly counts. In her mind she supplied that smile, his kindness, and patience along with their months of being distant lovers.

"Thank goodness you're not like her," Temari remarked quietly after hearing the same conversations. "I personally can think of far better qualities about Gaara than what she listed."

With a subtle nod Kagome kept her mind about her as she recalled how quickly he will rise up to defend her and how stubborn he was when she just wanted to pass away into the afterlife. His loyalty and dedication were also at the top of her list as he did anything he could for her and Kichiro. 'He is also a great listener and I have always loved his voice,' she thought about them conversing and sharing her hospital bed. Gaara is truly a man worth more than gold or diamonds. "I guess when they don't really know him or haven't taken the time to do so I can see why they would think those are his best traits but really he has far more to offer than that to the point that all of those things just seem more like perks rather than anything truly important, at least to a person that isn't so shallow in thinking."

Temari looked back at her for a moment feeling happy that Kagome isn't most other admirers. "So what would those qualities be that stood out to you," she asked feeling curious.

They finally slowed to where they walked side by side as the crowd thinned out until it was behind them. "Well when I left Suna I had never thought someone would miss me the way Gaara described. I felt if I returned with Kichiro then it would be like a burden arriving with a gift. The ninja on border patrol felt very loyal to him and oddly felt loyal to me even though they only barely recognized me. The number of times I tried to get them to leave me alone to rot I can't even remember. At times I tried to pass away but either Yaoki or Gaara would force me to come back. Honestly it was hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that they were begging me to live and come back to the village. It was just so easy to give up and I could even feel that I was nearing death, I just wanted to embrace it and let go of life. Even after I met you I still had thoughts of leaving the village to finish up the loose ends, unsure if I would return if I could afterwards. With Gaara constantly being there to eat together, be company, and you could say a shoulder to learn on," she remembered the two times she literally did; "you could say he wore down my resolve. He has been steady like a sturdy tree; his attention like the sun, forcing me to embrace and feel lighter and warmer emotions. For not always having a lot to say he always knows the right thing to say," Kagome finished thinking about everything Gaara does for her without her saying a thing. "He is very thoughtful and attentive," she commented.

Temari looked over at her thoughtfully feeling appreciative of the kind words she used to describe her youngest brother, the one she still worries about the most. It had seemed like his destiny was to be in an arranged marriage that likely would have left him still lonely as his image from before has never been shed entirely. The situation may not be favorable in her eyes but it seems like they are still coming together nicely, just need a few gentle pushes to keep them doing so. Looking around at the different girls, many of them speaking about Gaara and this mystery woman, it was clear they haven't gotten to know him even though some of them are close to his age. He works hard all day and has kept the village safe, yet all of that is just a position to them which equals a safe and good life should they marry him. That won't happen if she can help it but first things first is she needs to have this outing with Kagome and get her used to Suna again and feeling accepted here. If she can do this much it will be one less hurdle for Gaara to jump over as she can tell he really wants to be with her. "You're really nice Kagome and I'm glad you're the mother to my nephew," she smiled over at the younger woman.

"Thanks Temari," she looked slightly up to return the smile. A few more steps and they crossed into the open doors at the store, her mind mostly off of her anxiety of being out in the public thanks to the distraction that Temari had given her.

"Lord Gaara," one of his nervous messengers grabbed his attention while he stood there waiting for the letter he is to deliver.

Looking up from placing his seal on it he folded the letter carefully then gave the shinobi his full attention as he supposed whatever has been eating him will finally come out. "Yes Shizu?"

Trying to not further show his unease about the things happening he asked, "What is Lady Kagome to you?" His lip trembled slightly as he fought off not saying anything further but he let it out. "I had been hoping she would accept a date from me when she denied others but then she suddenly disappears for months without a trace and when she comes back it is with your child while she is then hospitalized. You two had never been seen socializing together so how did you suddenly end up being with her all this time?"

Hearing the respectful way of addressing her he wondered what brought that on and how he knew so quickly that it is Kagome who gave birth to his son. She had only been out briefly yesterday and not many seemed to know her name among the ones there. Obviously Shizu felt slighted because someone who appeared to not even know she existed turns out to be the one she had been seeing to some extent. Deciding to answer he asked instead, "Do you know what happens when we have new residents?"

Puzzled at the new question he watched as Lord Gaara got out a key and opened up a secret file area that is usually never seen to be used. "No," he answered in returned while a thick folder was brought out.

Opening it up he revealed the actual file to Kagome, the one the council didn't know about. "After she was accepted into the village as a temporary resident by Kankuro I was given her name on a list with others on it as well. To me it is important to know who is coming into this village to ensure the safety of the people so I watch each of them myself. Kagome was different to me and I was well aware that she had other suitors but also aware that she always turned them down with the same reason, that she doesn't want a relationship because she would be leaving at any point. I met her in person through Kankuro who had befriended her and he had hoped we would be friends or more but instead we took a different avenue that led to Kichiro. I took the little I could get," he shoved the file forward after looking through the contents and seeing everything he wrote there. Shizu stepped forward understanding that his Lord wished him to see as well. "Because I had done that I also suffered when she disappeared just like she said she would. We had met secretly under the cover of night several nights a week for months and during all of that time I had never pried into her business but felt I should. Kagome, as it turns out, is a powerful priestess that still had a powerful foe out there that she battled to gain the rest of the shards to an even more powerful jewel. That was her duty and she planned to die with it. Border patrol found her after the final battle `with the enemy and brought Kichiro to me. She had still been asking for death when I arrived and it wasn't hard to see why when a former companion arrived and was going to take her away to basically die so they could have her soul. From watching afar I had known she was lonely and depressed, it was only something you could catch if you watched her once no one was around." He decided to go silent and work on a few papers while Shizu looked through the contents.

It was indescribable, the amount of information he had gathered and the length of time he had watched her making notes of what activities had changed. Lord Gaara knew far more about Kagome compared to the little he had gathered. Something about her pulled him in just like something had pulled in the rest of them as well. As he went to the newest information it was a growing pile as it is clear he still doesn't have everything figured out either but what was there shocked him. To find out a secret about Kagome that has yet to be unleashed to the public he couldn't believe this is what she has been holding in this entire time. His Lord continued to work studiously as he appeared to be trying to get through the pile as fast as he can. After reading through that information over several minutes he deduced, "You were falling in love with her from afar," he was surprised to figure that out but Kagome clearly attracts many and Lord Gaara is not one to just be attracted to a pretty face.

His calm face didn't portray it at that moment but the writing had. "I am leaving early today to take Kagome where I can sense InuYasha. He will likely return with us to the village and be here for an undetermined amount of time."

"But-," Shizu openly stared at him. "It says in here she had been in love with him! Why would you open things up for him to possibly gain her affections again?!"

"He is all that she has left from her former life and it wasn't entirely his fault since he had been spelled by Kikyo. Either way I need his help in deducing if there is still a threat out there created by this Naraku. Regardless of what Kagome chooses for her life I will always be there for her," he softly disclosed and then went back to work, likely hiding his raw emotions by shifting his focus on something else.

It humbled him and now he can see that any amount of feelings he has for Kagome do not compare to that of his Kazekage. To be able to push his feelings aside and look at what he feels is going to make her happy is a strength that Shizu does not carry, he would have instead seen it as getting rid of the competition with InuYasha being sealed to a tree. "Your feelings for her are stronger than my own, I can see that now," he was finally no longer feeling slighted and instead realized there was far more to his interest than anyone knew or could figure out. Now he just hopes that he will find happiness with Kagome rather than watch her be swept away by this InuYasha.

"I have these letters to be delivered to each of the Kages from our alliance," he carried on with a total of twelve letters to be taken care of. Just like that Gaara had ended the previous topic and focused back on work as he couldn't let his mind go idle and drift to his worries, they would drive him insane and he would lose focus.

Shizu understood and let him do what he needs to do in order to keep himself together because he can only imagine how incredibly uncomfortable he now is knowing that he could be just handing Kagome over to this other male on a silver platter. With a respectful bow he disappeared with the letters and began to analyze his own life as he looked back at how hard his Lord has been working and all the training he had done during the absence of Kagome. It spoke of his frustration and guilt, his worry and how heartsick he must have been. It is time that he, Shizu, begins to ensure he is following in the right steps with his life or if he could do more.

In the store whispers and sidelong looks to open staring continued as the two shopped and Kagome shoved herself inside a dressing room trying to take a breather as her heartbeat sped up. Feeling the flare of anxiety she sat quietly taking deeper breaths when she was supposed to be trying on clothing. The atmosphere felt uncomfortable and it must have been noticed by Temari since she has yet to complain about how long she is taking. 'How long or what will it take for others to shed these views of us,' she wondered in the safety of her mind. Not wanting to keep Temari waiting or upset her she took a final deep breath and tried the first outfit on.

"Keep in mind Kagome that Gaara does have to attend some important dinner parties so we need outfits for that as well," Temari called from outside the door as she hung more outfits up on the outside hook for her to try on.

Opening the door up she looked at her confused, "Wait why would I need to be dressed up if he is the one going to them?"

"You should be there with him," she said simply then walked away knowing Kagome had not been expecting any of this.

Nervously she bit her lip, chewing on the soft flesh as she watched Temari disappear among the throngs of clothing racks. Grabbing another outfit after looking the current one over she resolved to just push through this quicker so she can get back to the house faster. With a quick change she was on to her next outfit, knocking them down swiftly before finally exiting the store with a few purchases, not as many as Temari had hoped she could guess from the look of that slight downturn of her lips but this is what she was comfortable with. In her mind she would still like to return to working eventually. As they made their way down the street towards the market she watched Temari stop outside the café that Kagome used to work at. Pulling a scroll out to roll open on an outdoor table she produced bags for them to hold the market items while also sealing in the shopping bags from the clothing store. It was not something Kagome had ever seen before but decided to not comment and figure out how she is doing this later on.

From within the café her name was being called until an old man and his daughter came out looking Kagome over with surprise. "We didn't think you would ever be seen again," they still looked astonished, as if they were seeing a ghost.

"Yeah I didn't think I would be back," she nervously looked away. Trying to steer the conversation away from that she asked, "How have you two been, is business still good?"

"Oh we are well and the business is fine but we lost some of our customers when you disappeared and the place just seemed a little less bright," the daughter said, this being a café her and her father run. "Kagome would you please consider coming back to work, even if it is to just fill in on some empty spots?"

"Uh," she wasn't thinking that she would be offered a job on her first outing. "I would have to think about it but what shifts would it be?"

"We mainly need someone for the lunch hour rush a few days a week, would that be possible," the elderly man asked hoping to see her bright demeanor back in there café. "The girl that works it usually is away on a mission right now so that is why we are understaffed."

"You know what Kagome, you should take it. I will take care of the rest," Temari said as she had a feeling that Kagome truly wishes to be back working again. This will give her a chance to see if she wants to be a working mom or not.

With a quick agreement made they continued on their way and went on back to the house where Gaara surprisingly already sat having tea while conversing with Shikamaru in a leisurely fashion. Some of the unease in Kagome floated away seeing him back home and more left when he looked her way as they headed in towards the kitchen to put things away. The changes on her face and in her demeanor were noted by Temari who felt like they definitely have a keeper, now she just needs to make sure they do keep her. Offering to put the clothes and everything else away she shooed Kagome to sit and relax with the family before having to run off.

Having dawdled long enough as he put off this search and rescue mission to ease his nerves he finally stood and looked over at Kagome where she sat holding Kichiro with one arm as her free hand caressed his little hand. The moment looked picture worthy in his mind as he snapped a mental snapshot to keep with him. "Kagome are you ready to get going," he asked.

With a glance up at him she nodded and slowly stood, handing Kichiro over to Temari's waiting arms. "Thank you for watching him and all your help today," she smiled at the blonde as she returned it.

"Just come back safe," Temari replied. A couple minutes later and they were watching them take off on a platform of sand as they took to the sky. Their eyes were joined by Shizu who watched from the rooftop of a building, all hoping that things work out well. "Shikamaru we need to go shopping."

"Oh man what for," he sighed, trying to figure out what is on his wife's mind.

"Pictures, we are getting family pictures tomorrow and then individual ones of Gaara and Kagome with the baby. I will find the photographer and together we will get our outfits set. It will be a visual reminder and a way to show them as family, a united family," she started to put the rest of her plan in motion.

"Kagome," Gaara glanced her way, catching her eyes for a couple seconds. "Did you have a nice day?"

It was comforting having him hold her in his arms while the wind rushed through her hair. "It was nice; the café that I worked at would like me to fill in on a shift. The current waitress is on a mission outside of the village. Umm Gaara, how often do you have formal events to attend that I would have to attend as well?"

That wasn't a question that he could be certain that he has an answer for. "I'm not sure, off the top of my head I cannot think of any events right now. I'm guessing someone felt you would be attending something soon?"

"When I was out with Temari she insisted I needed different formal wear but didn't say if she knew of anything coming up." It was her relief that for the time being he doesn't know of anything.

"I see, I had never thought of that," he admitted and brushed his thumb back and forth on her back from where he held her on to the sand platform against the right side of his chest. His nerves should be drawing tighter with them drawing closer to InuYasha but as her head rested on his chest and fingers lightly fiddled with the single strap to his vest he felt warm. At this time her attention is all on him, he has her to himself with no distractions for right now. "You're tired," he remarked and reflected on what he has learned from the doctors. "Your life energy is still recovering. It will take a while until it is at a healthier level. The doctor said you will recover faster by resting more but I doubt you were able to today," he guessed correctly. "We still have a ways to go," he brought the sand to stop and found her eyes peeking up at him to see what he is doing as he continued to say, "you should rest," he guided her to sit down, letting her rest against him as he sat on the platform with her getting snug in his lap before he continued flying.

"I don't," she stifled a yawn, "need to rest. I want to keep you company," she went back to fiddling with his vest. Even through the tough material of his clothes she could feel the body hardened with muscle through vigorous training.

A slight smile was on his lips at her stubbornness. With his arms wrapped around her he knew it wouldn't be long until she would lose the battle and fall asleep, her mind seemingly on him. "Thank you," he whispered and hoped things wouldn't change after this trip. "Kagome," he had a sudden idea, a wish on his mind that he wants out there, a way for him to hopefully hold on to her longer. "Would you go out for dinner with me tomorrow night? We could bring Kichiro too," he thought about the likeness it would have to them being a complete family, a memory he wants to hold in his heart.

Thinking of the nice idea she smiled, basically cuddling up to him, "I like that," then a sudden thought occurred to her, "wait…" and she made him fear she would say no, "you mean out in public like at a restaurant and not your home," she asked nervously.

Studying her as she tightened her grip he asked, "Are you uncomfortable eating out?"

"It's just that people and things…" she lingered off thinking about her not so pleasant day out. "I don't really like being out," she admitted.

Even at the office he couldn't escape some of the looks and whispers so he knows what it is that bothers her, the only difference is he is used to it by now with the life he has lived. "I will always be here for you and we don't have to stay long," Gaara reassured her, "the whispers and looks will fade," he finished.

"Hopefully soon," she mumbled and remembered this has been his life for a long time now so she might as well suck it up, 'and he hasn't asked for much so a simple dinner out in public isn't going to kill me, it might turn out to be really nice.' Stifling another yawn she rested more heavily on him. "I don't know how you managed to make it this far and be this person if this has been your life. InuYasha's life was similar, he didn't fit in as a demon and he didn't fit in as a human. By two races, both of what he is a part of, they despised him and if not that then feared him. He may be rough around the edges but he is a good person I just wish he didn't lose his head every time Kikyo became involved," she disclosed.

Gaara listened even if he had hoped to not have the other male on her mind. "What would happen then when Kikyo came around," he asked although he felt hesitant and she seemed even more hesitant to answer. "Kagome I would like to know even more now," he pushed and heard a sigh come from her lips.

"It just depends; if she tried to take my life he would overlook it, if she was thought to be gone again and he heard a rumor of her then he would run off chasing that rumor even though it was usually Naraku behind it who would then take the chance to get at me to use me. A long time ago I had to accept that I would only ever be second in place and for a while I thought I was only a tool that could be set aside or discarded." His eyes shut as he remembered these very same feelings and feeling even worse that they are now reflected inside of her and he didn't even do much of anything all this time. He had recognized the look in Sasuke's eyes immediately but not Naruto's or Kagome's. Maybe Kagome is more like Naruto; they tend to go around making others happy and protecting them too but hide their pain rather than unload. "It was hard to fight off those feelings when you are once again in a new era and the one you should be able to stick close to leaves you behind instead. Even before she spelled him I had these feelings already budding since the beginning when I was 15. My conviction on who I am and everything is just no longer there… somewhere along the way I stopped recognizing myself and became lost when it was all over in my mind," her words were soft and said with a tinge of sadness. Somehow it was just so easy to lean on him, to say things she normally never would. He just makes her feel better. Wrapping her arms around him she felt him stiffen as she hugged him in thanks feeling him relax and hug her back as the platform slowed just a little. "You already know these feelings… how could I have forgotten," she felt apologetic.

"It is okay Kagome," he rubbed her back and for the time he could he rested his head upon her luscious locks, so wavy and silky. "Just find a direction, your path and follow it. I will be here," he soothed and felt a slight dampness through his clothes as she quivered slightly in his hold. When she pulled back a moment later he was shocked to feel the press of her lips to his cheek. Slowly he looked down at her as she settled against him, starting to fall asleep in the comfort of his arms. Still a little stunned he hoped this meant something good for him as he wishes to see her look at him with love in her eyes.

The trip continued with him keeping to his thoughts while Kagome rested. He almost wanted to turn around after learning InuYasha had put these feelings inside her before he was under that spell. How can he be expected to overlook this just like InuYasha had overlooked the other attempts Kikyo had made on her life? What will InuYasha's reaction be to learn that Kikyo is gone by his hands in order to save Kagome? One thing is for sure, he will not overlook it because he will help her to look deep inside and see how beautiful she is. Maybe in the process he will gain her heart so he can cherish it forever rather than watch it ever be trampled on. If that ever happens again he will forcefully remove the one who tramples it and risk her wrath, he cares for her too much and needs her to smile. Down below, as they floated in the sky, he could see him pinned to the tree, no blood or gore just an arrow through his chest. Running his hand through her locks he took a deep breath and picked her up as he slowly stood on his sand platform while lowering it to the ground. Kagome lightly stirred in his hold and he became indecisive. Rather than wake her he let the sand disperse from beneath his feet as they landed and he stood before the half demon. Slowly though he could see his eyelids lift to reveal an amber gaze that locked right on them and he hardened his aqua eyes wanting to convey he isn't happy to be here or even do this when he feels threatened by this former companion. As it looked like this part dog demon would snarl at him he narrowed his eyes further and stepped a few steps closer until they were just inside the tree line and then he backed up to a tree and sat down slowly as he decided to take this chance to speak with his possible rival while she rests. "Before you open that loud mouth of yours I want to have a few words with you," his voice came out tense and he knew this half demon did not like seeing him being so comfy with Kagome.

"First thing is her health," he stated while relaxing back against the tree, the look in his eyes made InuYasha shut his mouth again. "Thanks to the treatment she received while pregnant and then the battle, she was approaching deaths door until my medics could stabilize her. She was only released from the hospital yesterday and still needs to take it easy because her life energy is low, she sacrificed a great deal of it to keep our son alive and well but it had her nearing a critical state. That life energy will take a long time to recover so I cannot risk any chances to her health," he made sure his point was clear as the half demon softened his gaze. "Kagome now lives with me and I don't plan on ever letting that change," the tough exterior came back, "and she will focus on getting better and being the mother to our son. I will protect and provide for her-"

"What! No way! I have been her protector from the start-"

"And you failed her miserably," he cut back in watching the ears droop in a small amount of fascination but more so satisfaction. "How long has she been suffering from the Kikyo situation? Has that been from the beginning too? How many times was her life at risk because of your feelings for Kikyo and how many times did you let Kikyo get away with hurting her or trying to kill her?" Those ears dropped completely and Gaara felt a small victory. Kagome stirred lightly again, snuggling further up against him until she was once again comfortable. Continuing in a softer tone, "I care for her more deeply than you do; there is no question about my feelings for they will not waver. At that same time I know it does not guarantee hers but I will always be there for her. Since she still cares about you I informed her of what happened to you and have come to the decision to grant you access to the village and give you a place to live so long as you follow the rules and understand that I am the Kazekage. You are in a new era; in this era the lands are ruled by Feudal Lords but the strength of them are in ninja villages. I am the leader of the Sand Village, Suna. The very one you two abandoned her at. Our lands are at peace right now, a peace I will uphold for as long as I possibly can but make no mistake if you ever dare take Kagome from me I will hunt you down and contact my allies with you being thrown into the bingo book, basically our way of keeping on top of every danger out there, each ninja village has their own versions. I would make a request for them to add you to theirs with a bounty on your head and a reward for her safe return… that is the power of my word. So keep in mind, you are in the era of ninja and opposing me is opposing a village with powerful allies from the Lands of Lightning, Water, Earth, and Fire, and the lone samurai nation of the Land of Iron, you have been warned."

"Keh you have no problem tossing out demands," he grew back his attitude.

"We could be allies or we could be enemies, the choice is yours and I say this because Kagome is still concerned that Naraku isn't truly over. If she finds cause for concern then I will hear her out, I'm calling a meeting tonight after dinner and I would appreciate it if you joined us so I can have your thoughts as well," he could see InuYasha was about to give his answer right away but he held a hand up to stop him. "Another thing before you choose; I may not know what your last moments were with Kikyo but she is now officially gone and will never be back," he could hear the growl as the amber eyes looked at him with unsaid accusations. "She managed to have Kagome abducted from her hospital bed and put my son in danger. Kikyo was extracting Kagome's soul from the safety of a barrier that I breached. I terminated that false existence for the sake of Kagome staying alive. Kikyo was an enemy, even Kagome considered her as one. If you hate me for it I could care less." Their gazes were unwavering and Gaara felt even better having this time to also have his comfort from the sleeping body on his lap. A breeze passed them by picking up sand and leaves, bringing them to whirl around before settling down again. "Anyone that harms Kagome or means to harm her will be disposed of and that includes you. When it comes to her mental and physical welfare I take it very seriously. She had lost her will to live, lost her sense of self and I will help her through this. If I ever find you have made any cutting remarks or make her feel bad about Kikyo then you will be kicked out of the village. I suggest you learn to treat her right so she can heal and gain back what she lost at your hands." Gaara felt her hand move and stilled in his movement as he watched her with softened eyes to see if she will wake. When nothing further happened again he rubbed her back, feeling her long locks along with it. "If we do still have an enemy out there due to this Naraku," he placed his sharp aqua eyes back on him, "then I want your help in tracking them down and eliminating it. There is a good chance they will target her and I would give my life to keep hers safe." With the most important matters finished he asked, "Now is there anything you wish to say before I wake her?"

"Yeah," he said gruffly, "get me the fuck off this tree so I can maul you to death!"

The shouting irked Gaara, drawing a displeased frown to rest on his lips and causing Kagome to stir into wakefulness. With encouragement from him as he rubbed her back until she sat up with a stretch and blushed lightly after realizing she had been sleeping on Gaara. Hearing a huff she looked up surprised to see InuYasha on the tree looking irritated. "Oh we're here," she mumbled. Starting to get up Gaara stood with her and finally dropped his hands from her as he was uncertain about what will take place as she continued to just stare at the other male with a mixed gaze. "You know you do deserve what you got this time and really this almost shows that Kikyo will always have claim to your heart," she said demurely, a hint of hurt in her eyes. Feeling a warm hand on her back and one on her right shoulder she looked up to see Gaara silently giving her strength, comforting her in a way that only he can now.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by InuYasha as he had to continue to come to terms with the fact Kikyo had basically stolen months from his life where he was not in charge of his actions or aware of them. During that time things had changed with Kagome too and this is proof. This red headed male has this calm but serious disposition that she is taking comfort in and his eyes were only ever soft when he looks at her. The reminder that they also have a child together had him trying to figure out what is actually going on between them since in human customs you usually see a ring on their finger or hear the terms of wife and husband but that has not happened yet. He tried to ignore the tightening of his chest but it just wasn't easy to do as he has been given no time to adjust to everything.

Her eyes landed on him while her left hand held the hand on her shoulder as she continued to soak in that comfort. "I'm not really sure what happened but I know that my son needs me and Gaara has given me a place in his life and home… that is about it. We are all that is left from our friends, families, and allies," she hung her head as tears sprang forth; it still hurt to know she will never see them again. "I won't turn my back on you," she nearly whispered, both males hearing it. With almost confident steps she walked up to InuYasha, eyes searching for a way to get up to the arrow being this isn't a tree like the Goshinboku which had roots for her to stand upon. A swirl of sand enveloped her like a gentle caress just by a simple motion of Gaara's right hand. Casting small but grateful smile his way she turned back to what she was doing and connected eyes with InuYasha for a moment before focusing them on the arrow. Hands gripping the shaft she gave a flare of power and not unlike the first time she removed it from his chest. Gaara gently placed her back on the ground after she was done while InuYasha let his body drop down. The sand left her and InuYasha was quick to pull her into his arms in relief and apology while Gaara's eyes had hardened once again. Slowly she returned it and said, "I'm glad you are back InuYasha."

"Me too," he agreed with her softly. He smelled her hair, taking in all of the changes to her and trying to just live in this very moment. Then it hit him, he gave a groan as the pain shook him and he tightened his hold briefly before letting go with an anguished cry as he gripped his head.

Gaara moved forward to pull Kagome back to him as they watched in concern. At first Kagome thought his demon blood was taking over or something but the markings hadn't appeared nor have his fangs lengthened. InuYasha shook his head as he screamed for several seconds, the pain clear upon his face. The seconds stretched on like minutes before he suddenly fell to the Earth floor completely knocked out, muscles twitching. A moment later and they settled down by him to check him over but could find nothing noticeable. Gaara looked around the area feeling eyes on them. Nothing was there to be seen but that wouldn't lure him into a false sense of security. With little more left to do Kagome watched as sand gathered around and lifted him up. "Come Kagome, we will have him seen to at the village," he created his platform, holding a hand out to her while keeping his guard up. The sun was nearing the horizon and he couldn't keep the others waiting with supper. They might have to wait a night or two before they can talk about a possible threat still being out there. She walked back into his arms and they headed on back to the village with worry on their minds. After resting earlier Kagome didn't want to do so again but as he soothingly rubbed her head she found the world drifting away, barely waking when he scooped her up and sat down. The comfort he resonates is something she couldn't help but soak up as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he landed outside his home he drew many eyes, even had some of the ninja stepping forward to assist as they were unsure what to make of the unconscious male in the sand and the woman sleeping in his arms. "He needs a medic," he watched two of them step forward, accepting the task as they grabbed him from under the shoulders, "his name is InuYasha, a possible ally." They headed off to the hospital with a nod to him and Gaara used the sand to open the door to his home, causing concern in his family but with a simple shake of his head he used his foot to shut the door and headed down to her room, laying her on the bed and remaining for a minute as he felt the anxiety, that should have been stronger, remain at a controlled level. On his cheek he could still feel that kiss lingering there and in his arms he could still feel the warmth of her being there. They made him feel more hopeful and then he realized he hadn't needed to follow his siblings' advice; he was just merely being the person he is. Kagome never expected him to be anything less and has been more comfortable around him when he is comfortable just being himself. He is sure some of their advice is sound but so far he has had better luck just being Gaara.

His reappearance out in the family room drew the family's eyes to him. "She is fine, just resting. InuYasha collapsed; something attacked him mentally so he is now at the hospital. I need to take care of a couple things and then I will be right back."

"Supper will be done soon, I made a casserole," Temari informed him as she was given a nod in understanding.

A knock came to the door and Gaara went over to answer it. Outside was another one of his ninja, "Yes?"

"InuYasha woke up and is refusing treatment sir," he informed him and waited for instruction.

"I will take care of it. You may go," he said and watched the man disappear.

Seeing him about to leave Kankuro called, "Wait Gaara, I want to go with you."

"If you don't mind I would like to also. It would be a good idea," Shikamaru stood and followed them out the door saying, "we won't be long."

"Better not be," Temari was a little disappointed but let it go. "Shikadai," she looked over at her son, "go ahead and play until they come back, I will be in the kitchen."

"Kay mom," he ran outside to see if he could spot any kids.

In the hospital InuYasha grouched and shouted as different ones tried to follow protocol yet were eventually left with trying to keep him in the hospital room rather than let him run loose. "Sir we already sent word to the Kazekage that you woke-."

"I could care less about that stupid Kazekage! Where is Kagome?!" He gripped his head as flashes went by his mind making him upset and confused. He looked towards the window being blocked by what he guessed to be one of the ninjas of the sand Gaara spoke about. Seeing them made him even angrier. "My guess is you are all his stinking ninjas," he shouted at the man.

"I am a ninja of the Hidden Sand Village and proudly serve under Lord Gaara," he replied seriously as he took offense to the words of the strange and vulgar male in front of him.

Kagome was still hot on his mind while he fought off the urge to just plow right through them. About to do so and find her he went to the door ready to bust through the men standing there but came face to face with Gaara instead along with two other males. "Get out of my way," he growled out, annunciating each word.

Not impressed or pleased he looked at the disarray of the room and commented, "I will cover the cost of damage." Turning his eyes back on to InuYasha he simply said, "Follow me and stop destroying things," he turned around hearing the sparks coming from the broken equipment in the room as he led InuYasha to speak with him on top of the Kazekage tower. Kankuro and Shikamaru followed from the rear to make sure InuYasha would follow the orders given by Gaara; already he looked troublesome to Shikamaru. They all stood there quietly for a few moments minus InuYasha's soft growls which spoke to his demonic dog side. "There was no need for you to have caused a scene at the hospital; I don't want it happening again if you are to stay here. To get straight to business, what happened?"

"None of your business," he remained stubborn. "Where is Kagome?"

"Resting, now what happened," he pushed again.

"I don't have to answer to you," he narrowed his eyes.

"You do if you want to be around Kagome," he watched the male closely, looking at any changes in him.

Gritting his teeth together he scowled. "Fine I will just sniff her out," he leaped away. Feeling something off InuYasha looked around his body seeing black shadows and realized that he was restrained and being pulled back. "What the," he didn't finish and looked down behind him and found it being the dark haired guy. "Let me go!"

"Shadow Strangle Possession jutsu complete," Shikamaru dragged him right back to where he was. "We haven't been introduced InuYasha. I'm Shikamaru of the Hidden Leaf village; I married Lord Gaara's and Kankuro's sister Temari so that makes me like family to Kagome. Due to her relation to Kichiro you could say we have more say than you when it comes to her and at this time I'm also charged with her safety while I am visiting. It would be best you just stop causing trouble so we can get back and eat before Temari's chews me out for letting it get cold. In that case I will just pass the blame on to you," he smirked as the grumpy half demon remained just that, a grumpy half demon.

Stepping into the view of the angry amber gaze Kankuro introduced himself, "I am Kankuro as my brother-in-law mentioned. Honestly I don't really see why Gaara is even being kind to you or anything. We all know she is better off with him," he ticked InuYasha off while making him suffer from the flashbacks, memories that were unlocked and ones from before. He couldn't say anything, the snippets kept him from doing so and he figured this was his way of learning how wrong he was for going so far for Kikyo while knowing Kagome was suffering because of it. "I will be watching you so don't even think about trying anything. I was the first to befriend Kagome when she arrived at the village looking lost and hurt so don't even try to underestimate my loyalty to her care."

"You all act like I caused her harm on purpose," he growled, glaring at Kankuro as he remembered all the times he also saved her and the times they bonded her. "Don't go judging others so easily! We fought side by side and I saved her far more often than you realize!"

Gaara stepped forward and placed a calming hand on his elder brother. "He is right Kankuro, even if the recent past makes him look bad it was not entirely his fault. His fault lies in his weakness to Kikyo, Kagome had said so herself that he only lost his head when she was involved. If he had truly loved this Kikyo then it should be to some degree understandable minus the fact she had already been dead and was resurrected with part of Kagome's soul, the one he had already promised to protect. I can't entirely imagine I would have been able to keep my mind in the same situation but I also can't see Kagome as trying to kill her reincarnation so she may stay with a false life," he concluded, speaking up a little on InuYasha's behalf.

"Keh," he wasn't about to thank the guy, he isn't about to be buddy buddy with any of them either.

Aqua eyes looked over everyone before looking towards home. "I'm sure everyone is hungry, we shouldn't keep Temari waiting any longer. After we eat I wish to speak about this Naraku like I said earlier InuYasha. The more we know about him the better, now come on," he took off surprising InuYasha still as Gaara quickly left the building and he had to actually try to keep up with him while the other two followed in the same positions as before.

They smelled human for the most part, just a very slight difference and he figured that difference is what sets them apart from the ones he was used to. As they came to a halt outside a building where he smelled Kagome he found this Kazekage looking at him again. "Now what," he grumbled.

"I still have to get your apartment set up. Is there anything in particular you would like for food," Gaara asked him with the patience he has left.

The man seems to be more interested in getting along even though it is clear he doesn't entirely want him around. Likely it is due to a possible rivalry for Kagome but he could care less. To him she is his to protect but at the same time he had clearly not done so after the memories he suddenly gained from roughly two years' worth. "Ramen," he replied, redirecting his eyes as he wasn't comfortable with all of this.

Entering his home Gaara could feel his stomach protest at being empty after exerting so many calories the past several hours. It was well into the nighttime hours, later than they usually eat. Gesturing to the table he said, "Go ahead and sit, I will return," he headed on down the hall hearing InuYasha take a few sniffs but ignored him. Entering Kagome's room he found her still resting, it spoke to him of how exhausted she still must be from everything. It concerned him as well that she might already return to work and push herself needlessly. Resting against the headboard he took a deep breath then glanced down to her peaceful face. Blinking a couple times he turned and gave her a small shake. "Kagome," he called to her, "it is time to eat." Hearing a few mumbles as she snuggled further into her pillow he let a smile touch his lips. A minute stretched by as he repeated his actions and finally had those blue eyes being revealed on a drowsy face. It took three slow blinks for her to finally look up at him and notice she is now in her bedroom.

"Gaara," she looked up at him seeing a smile on his lips causing her to go quiet as she studied his face. The tenderness is there once again and she felt her heart pick up pace and breath hitch all at the same time while she continued to stare. Leaning towards him she blinked and finally came back to herself and pushed on the mattress to help sit up. "Y-Your smile," she said quietly.

Not sure what was about to come out of her mouth next he grew serious once more as he prodded, "Yes?"

"I-," she hesitated, looking down at her hands that had nervously gripped the sheets, a blush forming across her cheeks as she finally said, "I like it." Chancing a glance to his surprised face it eased back into a smile. That is the second time she has seen it and in one day even.

"We should eat," he got off the bed, helping her up as she nodded with the blush still in place.

They appeared with a hungry Kichiro in tow with Gaara using a clone to make a bottle which had InuYasha freaking out yelling, "What the hell! How is there two of him now?! I don't ever want to see more than one of this bastard!"

"InuYasha," Kagome called but he continued hollering while she stood by the original that held their son.

"Seriously! No one said there was more than one of him!" He pointed at the lookalikes as he stood stomping his feet.

"InuYasha," Kagome grounded out getting irritated as Kichiro began to whimper at the hollering, a couple small cries coming from his mouth.

"Would you shut up already," Temari stood and wacked him on the head with her small fan after hearing her nephew's short cries.

"Oww wench," he hollered back at her, nursing the bruise on his head.

Shikamaru looked up with a twitching brow as he slowly set his tea down while Shikadai watched him closely. "I hope you didn't just call my wife a wench," his brown eyes sharp and piercing.

Temari stood there with steam coming out of her ears before she backhanded InuYasha with her fan, sending him flying towards the stove before shadows raced out and grabbed him in time. "Watch who you call names you idiot!"

Kagome stood there with a sweat drop forming on her brow as she realized how violent this could turn out to be. Taking a look up at Gaara she could see he was for the most part calm but his eyes were slightly wider than usual. "Maybe we should have had a late night picnic under the stars," she whispered quietly to him as she felt concern about his home remaining intact.

"We will be fine here," he said and accepted the bottle from the clone, dismissing it as InuYasha watched surprised at how normal this was to almost everyone, minus Kagome who has yet to get used to his abilities but had heard he can produce several clones. They both sat down and began eating while InuYasha continued to holler at Temari and Shikamaru before Kankuro finally had enough and slammed his hands down on the table beginning to yell as well. All the while they just ate until Gaara heard InuYasha call him a bastard again as he noticed they started eating without them. Quietly Gaara wiped his mouth with a napkin and set it down as the room went quiet and he continued to feed Kichiro one handed. Slowly Kagome took a sip of her soup as all eyes went to Gaara, the room tense. "InuYasha," he took a sip of his tea and then glared in the direction of the half demon, "sit down and be quiet."

The words were enough to get everyone sitting down at the table eating even though InuYasha would occasionally glare at Gaara from where he sat next to Kagome who sat by Gaara who was at the head of the table. He had heard the quiet words in her bedroom and wasn't comfortable with the way things are. From the looks of things Gaara hasn't won her over and Kagome has become more submissive rather than showing her famous temper. Times must have really changed and the baby proved it as well. It smelled of their combined scents and made him feel uneasy. He was watched closely as well even if Gaara was supposedly ignoring him in favor of finally eating while having time with his son. Kichiro gave a short cry, one of discomfort and Gaara used the napkin as a burp cloth, his actions watched by InuYasha as he effortlessly took care of his son. Grumbling to himself he continued to wolf down his food making the others look at him feeling disgruntled but he continued without care as he had never learned such a thing as table manners. "So what is its name again," InuYasha asked Kagome as he pointed at her son.

Annoyance flashed in her eyes, "My son is not an _it_ InuYasha, he is a baby, a person," she evenly explained. "His name is Kichiro we decided because the name means, "Lucky son" and to us he is lucky," she finished and couldn't help the lingering discomfort she now has around him after all of the unpleasant memories that built up.

Gaara's aqua orbs were slightly narrowed on InuYasha as well, warning him against saying anything negative about his son. A sudden knock on the door took his attention away so he headed over to answer it. "Yes Shizu," he greeted the ninja he had just spoken to this morning.

"An urgent letter arrived for you from the Land of Iron," he handed it over and glanced inside his home seeing the silver haired and dog eared male watching them suspiciously from beside Kagome. Looking down at the infant in his Lord's hold he laid eyes on their son as he drank from a bottle. Somehow his Lord pulled off reading a letter in one hand and holding a baby while feeding it with the other and it looked far easier than it probably is. Hearing the soft exhale he studied Lord Gaara and could see the letter troubled him.

"Temari," he turned around, "would you watch Kichiro for us? We have urgent business in the Land of Iron. We will leave in two days," he watched several mouths drop open.

"Gaara what are you saying," she stood quickly feeling concerned and looking at Kagome as she has a feeling he is taking her with him. "Of course I will but what is all this about," she demanded and Kagome looked between her and Gaara feeling worried.

"Shizu you may come in since I already spoke with you earlier," he showed him some trust, inviting him into his home and deciding that he might as well get a good look at InuYasha since Shizu displayed that he feels protective of Kagome. "After learning what had been going on with Kagome I alerted the allies to the sand and then contacted them again when she grew worried that Naraku wasn't truly finished. I merely asked them to inform me if they spot any strange creatures or anything along those lines. The Land of Iron has replied that they have had strange flying creatures attacking them. After we are finished eating I need to hear everything there is about Naraku. Tomorrow we will prepare to leave; I want Kagome and InuYasha with me."

Taking a look around the table Shikamaru caught Gaara's eyes, "I will go too and I want a letter sent back to my village so they are aware of the situation."

"You know you won't be leaving me behind," Kankuro replied as he felt uneasy about all of this.

"Gaara, you could be gone for over two weeks," Temari pointed out as she knows what a trip to the Land of Iron is like.

"Not necessarily," Shikamaru said, "we would only need to travel to the gulf and catch a boat across there then cross through the lower portion of my country before catching the final boat to the Land of Iron. With a good enough boat we could be there in 5 days considering during the land travel Gaara also uses his platform to get us there quicker. Depending on how events go while there we could be back within two weeks. I will need to speak with Lord Kakashi to ensure I have permission to go on the trip. I doubt he would have an issue."

"Better not that perv," Temari mumbled as she thought about how she stumbled upon his collection of books when he was supposed to be working on papers. "For now you have it easy until Naruto is Hokage," she thought about his position in becoming an advisor and knew he would be good for it but would also have to be able to keep up with Naruto and his hyper behavior. "Is everyone done eating," she asked and looked around seeing the dishes empty while InuYasha chowed down on the last of it.

Gaara turned to Kagome, handing her Kichiro. "I will be back soon," he studied her eyes and could see she wasn't sure what to expect of the upcoming trip.

"I will be back as well," Shikamaru said and followed Gaara and Shizu out the door to write a letter to his Hokage.

Kagome turned towards the others and could see Temari was worried. "What is it Temari," she asked.

"Kagome," she looked up at her and had to admit she really likes the woman that Gaara has chosen. It bothered her to know she will be leaving to help investigate things. "Just stick close to Gaara while you are away. Don't take any chances with your health. Tomorrow we will go shopping for everyone and get your things packed." Feeling like a mother hen she began rounding up the dishes and then sat there a moment, "Kagome," they connected eyes again, "you are family now so come back safe."

The meaningful words drew all eyes to Temari as she got up and headed to the sink, washing the dishes. Seeing if Kankuro could take Kichiro for a bit he gave his nephew a smile as he held him and let the women clean up after dinner, giving each other a small smile while one washed and the other dried, putting them away. InuYasha studied all of them as he gained an ounce of relief that Kagome has this Gaara's family around, all accepting her as one of their own. All these months he is now recalling that he had been more like her enemy and tormentor rather than her best friend and protector. Still… he narrowed his eyes, it isn't like he is about to just hand the position over. Gaara will have to fight him for it if he thinks he can have Kagome all to himself. Not about to beg for forgiveness or anything he instead rounded up the rest of the mess on the table for the women and set it down next to the sink, surprising them before he received grateful smiles. His eyes turned back to Kichiro and he could clearly see how much the family adores the small baby. "I'm going to get some fresh air," he excused himself, briskly exiting the place and jumping up to the top of the building where he could look around the village. Off in the distance he could see Gaara and Shikamaru both tying notes to a couple hawks, sending them on their way to deliver them he guessed. It was unusual to him but he could only assume that is how things work here. Life seemed easier when they were chasing jewel shards and he was batting off Kagome's admirers. Now he isn't sure how to navigate this mess that he landed in. Only a few minutes passed and he could see the two guys approaching the place, connecting eyes with him before heading inside. Taking a long look at the moon he couldn't help but think of Kikyo, wishing to know if there had ever been a way for him to have had the Kikyo he knew and the Kagome he knows. Taking a leap he landed on the ground and headed back inside.

Once the kitchen and dining area were cleared of any mess they all sat around the living room, Gaara joining Kagome and Kichiro on the couch as InuYasha rested with his back to a corner and holding the sheath to his sword in his lap. "Either of you may start now," Gaara said and watched as Kagome studied InuYasha until she figured he wasn't about to start.

"Well to start things out there was a powerful jewel that was entrusted to the priestess Kikyo's care. It was highly sought after by demons and needed to remain pure. The duty came with a heavy price as Kikyo and her sister Kaede would often have to defend themselves from attack and then eventually InuYasha entered the picture. For a reason I am not sure of, she didn't attack InuYasha even though he admitted that he wants the jewel. Over time they began to talk and bond, eventually gaining his help in protecting the jewel. Kikyo though wished she could be rid of this duty, to live her life like a normal woman. She and InuYasha had fallen in love and she believed that if he wished on the jewel to be human for her, rather than demon like he wanted, then she would be free of the jewel and they could settle down. At that time though she had also been taking care of an injured bandit…" Kagome painted quite the picture, it showed them a side of Kikyo that they didn't know once existed. It was appreciated by InuYasha and Gaara could tell it showed what a struggle all of this has been right from the start. As Kagome reached where Kikyo was brought back they were already softening their minds towards InuYasha and continued to hear Kagome out as she tried to remember everything she could about Naraku and was aided by InuYasha to fill in all of the pieces. They were disgusted to hear that such a being had been causing havoc in their lives and may still do so. Water was brought out and then InuYasha grew quiet and they were suddenly aware that this is where things had turned for the worse.

"We had just finished helping Jinenji; he had a lot of crop damage but still treated our wounds and let us stay the night with him and his ma. InuYasha disappeared again and the next morning he was different, it was just strange. After heading out things were getting bad to the point he was having confrontations with Sango and Miroku. He disappeared again and we back tracked to Jinenji's to see if an herb or something there has caused the sudden changes in InuYasha. Jinenji felt certain none of the herbs did anything to him and wished us luck. We returned to the village and decided on taking a break. Miroku and Sango left with Kirara to visit the temple and her village, I went home while Shippo remained with Kaede to play with the village kids. I managed to be home for a whole week before he came to get me but instead of things returning to normal he seemed worse. On the other side was Kikyo who suddenly decided to join the group and from there on things got worse. During a run in with Naraku and his incarnations Miroku was poisoned badly, tearing the wind tunnel as well as other injuries. Sango had also been poisoned and went down in battle so we returned to the village so they could recuperate but shortly after I was dragged off to keep hunting for shards, Shippo thankfully came along. We were gone for a whole month and when we got word of an attack on the village we rushed back, learning that Ayame and her wolves were possessed by Naraku to attack me and force Kouga's hand, trying to start a war among the wolf tribes. When we arrived Kikyo and InuYasha suddenly disappeared and as I looked around the wolves had surrounded me. I was the bait, if not more and it took Kouga stepping in for me to leave alive and figure out a way to break the possession before InuYasha and Kikyo could kill the Northern Mountain wolf demon tribe. After restocking on supplies and keeping Kouga from doing anything rash I headed on out again, everyone was reunited at this point but the atmosphere was very tense."

 _Walking slowly into the village holding her bow as she looked around at the area that seemed devoid of life. Snarls and growls greeted her ears and she did a slow turn calling out, "InuYasha, Kikyou, where did you two go," she spotted several glowing eyes. Coming out from the shadows was a wolf she recognized but her demonic traits were stronger as she looked at her with murderous eyes. "A-Ayame," Kagome took a couple steps back._

" _Yes, and you're dead Kagome." She looked at her with hate. "I hate that our names sound the same!"_

' _Uh no, not really,' Kagome thought as she heard the wolf demon complain about their names once again._

" _If I can't have Kouga when you are alive but clearly not interested then I will have him when you are DEAD!" She lunged forward with her claws out, Kagome dived out of the way, the claws just barely catching her shoulder. Kagome had to run for her life and swat the wolves away using her bow to repel them as they all started coming at her._

" _AYAME! That is enough!" Kouga arrived and stood on a hut before taking a few more jumps and landing in front of Kagome. "Where the hell is that mutt?"_

" _I-I don't know," she looked around feeling abandoned by him but thankful that Kouga showed up when he did._

" _That mutt, why oughtta," he growled to himself and sized up his situation._

Taking a deep breath she pushed back the painful memories deciding to not say anything further than that. "Skipping forward, we had come across Naraku over at Onigumo's cave. When he suddenly fled heading towards the well so we gave chase. The others got stuck with a swarm of demons and so it was just those of us that came here. We could tell he was up to something and I could hear him laugh from within the tree line. I stood by the well with my arrow drawn, InuYasha and Kikyo also stood ready nearby. After a surprised attack by a puppet that we easily defeated, Naraku jumped into the well and went through; I followed right after feeling scared for my family on the other side. InuYasha and Kikyo came right after me. The well was off, it felt tainted and instead of the blue light it was a corrupted purple and black. As I climbed out it was trembling. InuYasha just barely got him and Kikyo out on the other side when it imploded at first and the exploded, shocking me to tears as I realized this isn't the shrine or Tokyo. Naraku used the diversion and escaped," she hung her head. "About a month later I ended up here," she bit her lip and held Kichiro closer.

Wetting her lips and throat she knew they wanted to hear about the search afterwards as well. "One night after being here for months I had been washing up in the bathroom when InuYasha came and said it was time to go. I packed my few belongings and supplies, scribbled a note primarily for Gaara and Kankuro, then we walked right out of the village, back on the hunt together for Naraku. It was about two weeks until we finally caught up to him, a lot of the time he fled. After that first time I started feeling different. When a month passed from then I began having symptoms of pregnancy that I couldn't really hide. Over the next two weeks I became troubled with deciding what to do," she reflected back.

" _I can't believe I left you somewhere to just stay put a while and when I come back to get your ass you are pregnant with some bastard's child!" InuYasha towered over the upset woman who already had puffy eyes from crying her worries out while the other they were gone._

" _To think my reincarnation is no better than a common whore when no one is looking," Kikyo looked at her with contempt, as if she dirties_ _the place just by being there. "If you hold us up I will take back my soul sooner," she warned._

Shaking herself out of the memories she finished up, "Anyways, Naraku would go into hiding when he is planning something and suddenly when I was maybe around two months pregnant he figured it out and we were then the ones being chased, given barely a break before he would either send a puppet or hordes of demons to attack us if not come personally himself. Naraku had never been the type to chase, he liked to weave his web of lies and draw you into a trap. During this time I tried to keep close to the patrol routes that I had noticed the ninja had. We were usually within eyesight of one so I began creating my plan while things continued to grow worse. At the final battle Naraku had injured Kikyo and she needed to recover. InuYasha had taken damage as well so I defended them from Naraku's attacks. When he hit me with a tentacle and sent me flying into that tree he thought I was done for and I had just realized the other two had run for it. Naraku let his guard down so I took my chance and shot him with an arrow and called his half of the jewel to me while the arrow worked on purifying him and the jewel. I had been sure my end was coming so when I fused the two pieces together I wished the jewel would disappear so it may never be fought over like this ever again. Then I was hit with a contraction and realized my water broke. I sent prayers to the heavens while I delivered him and just wished I could keep him alive and healthy until someone might come upon us and hopefully get him to Gaara. A day passed and I felt weaker but swore I was hearing people. It took I don't know how long but after briefly shutting my eyes, I opened them after hearing several people land on the ground. That was the border patrol so I guess you guys know the rest," she concluded and studied Kichiro, remembering clearly what he looked like when he was born. Gaara wrapped an arm around her for comfort as he knew it was hard to just relay back that much. "Just from experience I know Naraku usually had something up his sleeve if he is going to come out of hiding and brag. He definitely hadn't expected me to purify him but he has had ways of coming back before so I don't doubt that he had a plan this time as well."

Rubbing her arm Gaara gazed down at her and Kichiro still feeling lucky that they are now sitting here with him rather than out there rotting or buried in a grave. "If that is everything you two can recall I would like to gather everyone's thoughts on this."

Shikamaru was quiet as he thought over their story, it was quite a journey they have had and after the last war he can believe it all happened. Gathering the facts, the enemy's habits he finally spoke, "I agree with her. This Naraku must have had something still up his sleeve. He seemed more like a coward, hiding behind others, using them as pawns while he continued to draw in more and more victims to his web. It is very possibly that if they couldn't find him for so long that he may have fled somewhere else to plan without a problem and the Land of Iron would have been a good place to do so."

Well into the night they planned and tried to come to a firm consensus. Kagome and InuYasha had become mute, each in their own thoughts as the distance was felt. When Kichiro grew fussy she left the room and headed into the nursery where she sat in a rocking chair, lulling him to sleep with the gentle movements. Gaara brought a close to the meeting and walked down the hallway feeling a need to check on Kagome. For a couple minutes he leaned in the doorway just watching them as he listened to her hum a gentle tune. He rested his eyes letting his mind focus on it as she slowly dwindled off. Entering the room he crouched down by them, amber eyes watching the small scene for a moment then disappearing. "Are you okay," he asked quietly.

Her blue eyes appeared haunted by the past, the look fading slightly as she continued to rock Kichiro and watch Gaara marvel at the tiny fist. "I will be fine," her face softened to a sad smile. His aqua eyes searched her blues for confirmation to that answer. His paler but larger hand resting on her arm spoke clearly that he will be there for them both, that he will always be here.


End file.
